Loco por Kinomoto
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: "¡Ya basta Sakura! ¡Sácate ésos lentes! ¡Y no! ¡Pásame ése libro!" "¿Qué es lo que pretendes Tomoyo?" "¡Pretendo que Li se vuelva loco por ti! Espera y verás Sakura, serás simplemente irresistible" ¡Actualizada!
1. El Plan

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

* * *

"**Loco por Kinomoto"**

FCLC

**I**

**El plan**

Apenas entró cerró la puerta de golpe, podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de su madre regañándola. Tiró el maletín al piso, y su mirada se perdió en aquel estante que estaba lleno de cuadros, en los cuales aparecía su prima y ella.

Soltó un gran suspiro.

¡Se sentía furiosa! Trataba de calmarse, en serio lo intentaba. ¡Pero no podía! Podía sentir claramente su corazón acelerado, el rubor descontrolado en sus mejillas debido a la rabia e indignación, sus manos picaban y picaban, con ganas de querer golpear al primer ser humano que se le cruzara al frente.

-¡Ahh!-gritó con fuerzas-¡Contrólate, contrólate!-se dijo a sí misma, se acercó al tocador de su habitación, se sentó, tomó un cepillo y empezó a peinar su larga cabellera. Se deshizo de los nudos que se le habían formado en la clase de Educación Física, dejó el cepillo en el lugar que debía, fue hasta su cama y se dejó caer de espalda, dando un pequeño bote.

Cerró los ojos, y pudo verlo nuevamente, con su tono de voz burlón.

"_¿Qué? ¿Hablan en serio? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Claro que no me gusta! O sea, ¿se imaginan? ¿Yo? ¿Con ése adefesio?"_

¿Adefesio?

¡¿Adefesio?!

¡Él pensaba que ella era un adefesio!

-Te metiste con la persona equivocada-tomó uno de sus cojines mullidos y comenzó a estrellarlo contra su colchón despeinándose un poco- ¡Maldito!-un golpe-¡Estúpido!-otro golpe-¡Egocéntrico!-otro golpe más fuerte- ¡Maldito niño mimado!-su respiración estaba acelerada-¡AHH!-gritó enfurecida tirando el cojín, el cual chocó contra el estante, haciendo que uno de ellos cayera estrepitosamente al suelo-¡Oh, no!-se levantó rápidamente y lo tomó, suspiró aliviada al ver que estaba intacto y no se había dañado.

En aquella fotografía estaban ambas, llenas de barro y sonriendo alegremente a la cámara. Abrazó la fotografía y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

Ella había perdido a sus padres cuando apenas tenía diez años, y quedó a cargo de su hermano mayor de dieciocho años. El cual dejó de estudiar para poder mantenerla, ya cuando se estabilizaron un poco, él pudo volver a estudiar, con un montón de trabajos de medio tiempo y algunos definitivos, ambos habían podido salir adelante.

Ella al ser criada por un hermano sobre protector y sumamente celoso, no era muy femenina que digamos, no se preocupaba de su aspecto, a lo mucho se preocupaba de peinarse, pero no se maquillaba, no se pintaba las uñas, ni mucho menos hablaba de la última temporada de moda de la marca _"Beautiful" _¿Para qué? Sí como decía su hermano, apenas era solo una niña. O al menos, ella creía eso. Preocupada de sus estudios, creció estudiando fervientemente para poder ser becada y lograr que su hermano no pagara sus estudios. Era pequeña, delgada, y tenía bonito cuerpo. Cuerpo que no se podía apreciar debido a las grandes ropas holgadas que ocupaba, que eran de su hermano mayor, debía admitirlo, ella amaba la ropa de hombre, tan así que no se preocupaba de ocuparla y pensar en el qué dirán.

"_¿Han visto la ropa que ocupa? Es un marimacho, hecho y derecho…"_

-¡Ahh! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Estúpido Li! ¡Estúpido grupito engreído! ¡Ah, no! ¿Pero qué se han imaginado éstos mal paridos? ¡Meterse con Sakura es algo inadmisible!-estalló la joven de cabellos largos de color azabache. Quería tomarlo de la cara y estamparlo contra el suelo, una y otra vez, queriendo ver su rostro de niñito perfecto, totalmente destruido.-Lo mataré-pensó enojada-Juro que lo mataré.

Recordaba perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en el receso, y también podía recordar perfectamente las burlas, con la mirada triste y resignada de su prima.

_Flash Back_

_-Te lo digo Sakura, algo me dice que Li y Hiragizawa no son igual que los demás-le dijo a su amiga que llevaba un pantalón holgado con un polerón de algún equipo de fútbol americano, el cual sinceramente, desconocía. Quienes las vieran, no podían asimilar aún que una chica como Tomoyo Daidouji fuera amiga de aquella… chica. Si es que se le podría llamar así, pues no solo llevaba ropa de hombre y holgada, su larga cabellera estaba tomada en una trenza baja y mal hecha, ocupaba unos lentes y casi siempre iba llena de libros. Una rata de biblioteca, como le decían, todo lo contrario de su amiga, que siempre iba con hermosos vestidos floreados o de tonos pasteles, logrando que ella pareciera una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, todo lo contrario a su amiga. _

_-No lo sé Tomo-chan-le dijo la joven por lo bajo-Yo no pienso lo mismo-exclamó. Claro que no pensaba lo mismo, Hiragizawa y Li eran pertenecientes al grupo que siempre la molestaban. Si ellos eran diferentes, supuestamente deberían haber intervenido en los ataques que le hacían a la joven cuando iba sola.-Yo no creo que…_

_-¡Shh!-su amiga le hizo un gesto de silencio, justamente antes de entrar al salón de clases, se podían escuchar las conversaciones de aquel grupo. La castaña se acercó más a ella de forma silenciosa y sin decir nada, se dispusieron a escuchar. _

_-¿Y qué me dices de Sasaki?-la amatista y la ojiverde se acercaron levemente a la puerta para poder observar a los jóvenes que le daban la espalda- Sasaki es guapa, sino fuera tan tonta…-Tomoyo pudo reconocerlo, Takashi Yamazaki, un joven que se ganaba la fama de ser un mentiroso de forma ingeniosa y que tenía por novia a una joven perteneciente al Club de Porristas. _

_-Bien, Sasaki es guapa, pero sin duda Daidouji es mucho mejor-Tomoyo se sonrojó al escuchar aquella declaración del joven inglés. _

_-¿Y tú qué dices Li?-el aludido lo observó interrogativo. _

_-Últimamente observas mucho a Kinofeamoto-inquirió un joven de cabellos plateados. Los demás jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas. _

_-¿Es eso? ¿Te gusta Kinofeamoto?-le molestó Hiragizawa. Para ése entonces Tomoyo ya tenía un rostro de espanto, se giró para ver a su amiga que no decía nada y que tenía la mirada baja._

_-¿Qué? ¿Hablan en serio? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Claro que no me gusta! O sea, ¿se imaginan? ¿Yo? ¿Con ése adefesio?-inquirió Li provocando unas carcajadas bulliciosas. _

_-¿Han visto la ropa que ocupa? Es un marimacho, hecho y derecho…-sin querer escuchar más Tomoyo se giró completamente a su amiga, la cual no lloraba, sino que tenía un rostro imposible de descifrar._

_-Te dije que…-suspiró-…No son diferentes a los demás…-Tomoyo quiso agregar algo más, pero su amiga hizo un ademán de querer estar sola-Voy a estar en la biblioteca, ya sabes dónde buscarme a la salida…-La joven amatista vio a su prima alejarse a paso acelerado. _

_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto era su culpa! ¡Su jodida culpa!_

_En silencio, entró al salón de clases, de forma inmediata el grupo guardó silencio, y se dispuso a tomar sus cosas._

_-Daidouji ¿Qué tal preciosa?-le preguntó Hiragizawa. _

_-Piérdete imbécil-le contestó furiosa, y se fue dejando perplejos al grupo que era perteneciente al Club de Baloncesto, con una culpa enorme, fue por un jugo de fresas a la maquina del pasillo, para luego dirigirse a la Biblioteca a acompañar a su mejor amiga. Si bien, la clase de Historia Universal se podía ir al carajo, en ésos momentos su amiga la necesitaba, aunque no dijera nada, lo sabía._

_La necesitaba._

_Fin Flash Back._

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

Ella sabía perfectamente que detrás de ésas ropas holgadas y lentes gruesos se escondía una hermosa joven.

Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Bien, si Li cree que Sakura es un adefesio. Está totalmente equivocado-se dijo a sí misma observando una foto que tenía de su prima sonriendo con un montón de libros a su alrededor.- Prepárate Sakura, porque en unas semanas más, serás simplemente irresistible.

* * *

Creo que no está _taaaan_ mal para ser la introducción c:

Bien, yo creo que al mundo le va mejor cuando yo estoy estresada, porque es en éste momento en que me vienen las ideas, justamente hoy es mí día de descanso y me vino ésta idea a la mente, digan que les parece para saber si la continuo o no :B No podré actualizar tan seguido, pero haré lo posible. Con al menos cinco personas que me digan que si les gusto la historia, la continuaré, sino, no lo hago :D Ya, ahora iré a ver si puedo actualizar mis demás historias.

Besos, Danii.


	2. Paciencia Tomoyo, Paciencia

_Los Personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

* * *

"**Loco por Kinomoto" **

FCLC

**II**

**Paciencia Tomoyo, Paciencia**

-Sabes perfectamente que puedes contar conmigo hija-Tomoyo abrazó a su madre efusivamente. Al contarle el plan que quería llevar a cabo con su prima, su madre accedió de forma total para poder ayudarla. Al fin y al cabo, Sonomi siempre quiso ayudar a sus sobrinos, pero ante la obstinación de Toya y su pensamiento de "Soy-hombre-puedo-hacerlo-todo" no pudo hacer nada. Y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta, para levantar la reputación que tenía su sobrina y se necesitaban al menos dos personas. Tomoyo la mente principal de aquel plan y Sonomi, la que proporcionaba el dinero.

-Todo va a salir perfecto-chilló emocionada Tomoyo-Ya verás mamá Sakura dará un cambio radical en unas cuantas semanas.

-Sin embargo hija…-Tomoyo la miró con intriga-Solo veo un pequeño inconveniente en éste asunto…

-¿Cuál?-le interrumpió la amatista.

-Toya-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a Toya? Apenas supiera el motivo del cambio radical en su hermana, su hermano se iba a encargar de que fuera la última vez de que viera a Sakura por tratar de transformarla en un objeto deseable para los demás hombres.

No, es que ya podía verlo. Ahí, con su ceño fruncido y su carácter de los mil demonios, con los brazos cruzados y con su pose de macho alfa que decía "No-te-acerques-a-mí-hermana"

Seguramente le pondría orden de restricción, y le diría a Sakura que dejara de verla porque era una mala influencia, y conociendo a Sakura, estaba segura que con el dolor de su alma lo haría, no porque pensara que fuera mala influencia, sino para no hacer que su hermano pase malos ratos y de cierta forma extraña, agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella.

Miró a su madre de forma acongojada.

-Creo que no podremos ayudar a Sakura-dijo su madre tristemente a lo que ella asintió. Nuevamente, no podrían hacer algo por ella.

Ya se estaba dando por vencida, cuando nuevamente pudo verlo a él, sonriendo de forma burlona y egocéntrica, con su tono de voz arrogante y petulante.

_"¿Qué? ¿Hablan en serio? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Claro que no me gusta! O sea, ¿se imaginan? ¿Yo? ¿Con ése adefesio?"_

Nuevamente sentía la furia correr por sus venas, tiritó de rabia, y se mordió a más no poder su labio inferior. Su madre la observaba de forma perpleja.

-Pues que Toya se vaya al demonio con Li y su grupito de imbéciles-dijo la joven soltando en cada palabra rabia contenida.-Porque nunca más dejaré que alguien pase a llevar a Sakura, esto debí haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Es hora…-suspiró-… es hora de poner en marcha el plan-sonrió con astucia. Su madre le correspondió la sonrisa, y de forma inmediata, sacó de su billetera unas cuantas tarjetas de crédito.

Esto recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

Revisó los libros con preocupación y sonrió aliviada al ver que no habían sufrido ningún tipo de daño. No podía dejar que les pasará algo, sino estaba segura que la Bibliotecaria la regañaría por su descuido y no volvería a dejar que sacara más libros.

"_Aquello sería una tortura"_ pensó bufando.

Bien, le habría gustado al menos que su apariencia estuviera igual de bien que sus libros, pero ella era Sakura Kinomoto, así que efectivamente, no podía pedir milagros.

Suspiró.

Se acercó más al gran espejo que había en uno de los baños del Instituto, y se observó con lentitud, su cabello estaba mojado y ya empezaba a colocarse pegajoso. Recordó con amargura a Sasaki con su grupito de amigas, que había vaciado su jugo encima de ella, únicamente por estorbar el paso y por ser un… adefesio.

Hizo una mueca.

Tomó uno de sus mechones y lo olió. Bien, al menos olía a jugo de cereza, y no a cebollín cómo el de la vez pasada.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y pudo ver que solo faltaba una hora y media, para poder salir de clases. Miró su aspecto y alzó los hombros de forma despreocupada.

-Ya has estado así varias veces Sakura, una más no hace la diferencia-se dijo a sí misma la joven, tomó los pesados libros de Algebra y salió del baño, se acomodó sus lentes y se dispuso ir al salón de clases antes de que el timbre sonara.

Caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada baja, ante cada estudiante que se cruzaba en el camino, abrazaba más los libros, como si éstos de alguna forma fueran a protegerla. Podía escuchar claramente los murmullos de los demás, desdeñándola, criticándola, molestándola y tirándole una que otra bola de papel para luego estallar en carcajadas, como si no le bastara con Sasaki y su grupito.

Quiso pensar con optimismo de que solo faltaban dos meses y nunca más los vería, porque terminaría el Instituto y luego a la ansiada Universidad, y estaba claro que no esperaba verlos allí, con el coeficiente intelectual que tenían cada uno de ellos, estaba segura que ni juntando todos sus cerebros podrían entrar a alguna Universidad Tradicional. Pero no, ahí estaba la realidad saludándola de forma burlona y diciéndole feliz _"Hola Sakura, sé que quieres terminar luego el Instituto, pero vengo a recordarte (Cómo si lo olvidara) que aún te queda un año y medio para terminar el Instituto, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones" _

"_Estúpida Realidad"_ pensó algo enfurruñada.

-¡Sakura-chan!-detuvo su andar al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan alegre y melodioso, se giró y pudo ver a su prima, y a la vez mejor amiga correr hacia ella sonrojada, ondeando su vestido a cada paso que daba, con el cabello bailando al compás de sus movimientos y su sonrisa alegre.

-Tomo-chan-le sonrió apenas la joven amatista le alcanzó y recuperaba su respiración normal- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vamos juntas-le sonrió.-Pásame unos libros-le dijo sonriendo y sin esperar respuesta, le quitó la mitad de ellos. La joven amatista emprendió el camino, Sakura la alcanzó a los segundos pensando en que ése año y medio que le quedaba no era tan malo después todo, pues tener a Tomoyo Daidouji como mejor amiga y prima, era una aventura sin límites.

-¿Y ya no vas a intentar nada con Hiragizawa?-le preguntó la castaña por lo bajo y observando a su amiga de reojo, quién solo frunció los labios.

-No, no vale la pena-dijo a secas. Sakura sabía que a Tomoyo le gustaba Hiragizawa desde hace un buen tiempo ya, exactamente desde hace unos meses atrás en que él reemplazó al joven que tocaba piano en el Taller de Música, debido a que tuvo un accidente. Después de aquello, le gustaba hablar con el joven Inglés, no solo era perteneciente al Equipo de Baloncesto, sino que también tocaba piano y era un muy buen estudiante, tenía debates y conversaciones llenas de interés, de política, economía, de buenos cantantes, etc, etc. Solo que era algo… estúpido.

-Tomoyo, no dejes que lo que pasó el otro día interfiera con lo que sientes. Al fin y al cabo lo que dijo no varía tanto de la realidad…-Tomoyo le miró sonriente.

-Escúchame bien Sakura, cualquier persona que diga que tú eres un adefesio, no vale la pena-Sakura sintió el impulso de abrazarla, más no lo hizo por los libros-Tú eres más hermosa que todas ésas cabezas huecas de porristas, lo único que hace falta es sacarte más provecho-le guiñó un ojo-Anda, vamos. Que el profesor ya debe estar por llegar.

Apenas entraron al salón, pudo volver a sentir la mirada de varios sobre ellas, la joven ojiverde, a pesar de tenerlas siempre encima, aún no lograba acostumbrase a ellas. Afortunadamente, el profesor llegó a los segundos y los alumnos se fueron a sus lugares.

-Bien, traje los resultados de los exámenes pasados-dijo el Profesor Terada generando un murmullo general- Bueno, Kinomoto-Sakura observó al Profesor quién la llamaba-¿No ha pensado cambiarse al Instituto Kirihara?-la castaña negó-Pues estarían contentos con tenerla ahí, nuevamente ha sacado la nota más alta-le extendió el examen, Sakura se paró enseguida para ir donde el profesor y tomar el examen. Observó sonriente su calificación, Toya iba a estar orgulloso de ella, alzó la mirada y le sonrió levemente a su prima, quien le aplaudía levemente, y sin esperar más se fue a sentar, donde la joven amatista le dio un leve abrazo felicitándola.-Bien, Li, usted tiene la segunda nota más alta, debería sentirse orgulloso-le dijo el profesor al joven castaño que se sentaba atrás de la ojiverde.

Pero lejos de sentirse orgulloso, Li estaba furioso. Nuevamente, había sacado la segunda nota más alta, después de ir a recoger su examen, observó a Kinomoto. ¿Es que acaso ella un prodigio que no podía superarla nunca?

Bufó exasperado y se sentó en su lugar.

-¿Y cómo te fue?-la amatista le sonrió.

-No tan bien cómo a ti Sakura, pero bien-dijo sentándose a su lado-Por cierto ¿Tienes que hacer algo en la tarde?-preguntó como si nada la amatista.

-Pues no. Ya repasé para los exámenes siguientes, así que no-dijo la castaña. No tenía nada importante que hacer, pues el día de hoy Toya lo había pedido libre para poder pasar un rato con su hermana, con tanto trabajo y estudio ya no podía disfrutarla tanto. Ya se veía a ambos horneando unas cuantas galletas, comiéndolas con un vaso de leche y jugando al _God of War_ hasta saciarse. Pero en fin, nada importante, de seguro que a Toya no le iba a molestar la presencia de Tomoyo.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Porque quiero ir a verte!-chilló emocionada la joven, recibiendo un regaño del profesor.-Iré a tu casa a las seis de la tarde-le dijo por lo bajo para que el profesor no volvería a regañarla.

La clase pasó bastante lenta para Sakura, no porque no le gustaran las matemáticas. Si era cierto que al principio las odiaba, pero después de estudiar y estudiar, fue cogiéndole el ritmo y el cariño, y terminaron por gustarle de una manera alocada. Pero es que sencillamente, la clase del día era absolutamente aburrida, estaba segura que podría hacer los ejercicios con los ojos cerrados. Pero de alguna forma milagrosa, había terminado la clase, apenas el profesor salió del salón, iba a hablarle a su prima, sin embargo la joven abandonó la sala de clases a una velocidad sorprendente, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

La castaña alzó los hombros, tomó sus cosas y se fue camino a casa, sin poder evitar tropezar levemente de vez en cuando con sus propios pies, era bastante torpe para ser cierto, hasta para caminar.

Cualquiera que la viera, pensaría que estaba loca. Pues Sakura tenía la manía de hablarle a sus libros, esperando que de alguna forma milagrosa estos empezaran a hablarle. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Quizás era porque en ellos se escondía cuando no quería saber nada de los demás, y ellos como buenos amigos, dejaban que ella indagara con su mirada curiosa sus contenidos.

Ni apenas había llegado a la mitad del camino cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, cómo pudo lo sacó del bolso sin soltar los libros y vio que era un mensaje de su hermano.

"_Monstruo, sé que había pedido el día libre, pero me han ofrecido cubrir el puesto a un compañero. Perdóname, pero así podré comprarte el libro que querías. No destroces la cocina"_

Sakura suspiró.

Algo le decía que ése tranquilo y maravilloso día no iba a ser tan bueno como ella esperaba. Al menos iba a tener la compañía de Tomoyo. Así que tan malo no sería ¿Cierto?

* * *

Estúpido día, estúpido Instituto, estúpidos profesores, estúpidos alumnos… Estúpida vida, estúpido examen para el cual estudió un mes antes.

¿Le faltaba algo? Sí, le quedaba ésa sensación de haber olvidado algo estúpido.

¡Ah, claro!

Estúpida Kinomoto.

Sí, claro. Ella puede ser todo menos estúpida Syaoran, claro. Si ella era estúpida, entonces qué cojones quedaba para él.

El castaño se revolvió el cabello desesperado y desordenándolo más de lo normal. Miró aquel dichoso papel, que era su examen donde salía su estúpida nota. Lo arrugó con rabia y lo tiró al suelo. Tomó su maletín, lo echó al hombro y se fue a su casa. Afortunadamente, ésa tarde no había practica por el equipo de Baloncesto, perfecto. No andaba de ánimos para ver la sonrisita estúpida de su mejor amigo, ajustándose los lentes y diciéndole con su voz majadera y de nena:

"_¿Lo ves Syaoran? Es mejor que te des por vencido, nadie puede superar a la Kinofeamoto en calificaciones ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a las porristas moverse con sus falditas cortas? ¿Te he dicho que Sasaki está como un tren? Bueno, pero de todas formas a mí me encanta Daidouji. ¿Has visto lo guapa que está?..."_

Y después estaría como una hora hablando de lo guapa que le parecía Daidouji y que le gustaría tener una cita con ella, porque era maja y blablabla. Pues para él, Daidouji solo era una nena creída sonriente, podría estar seguro que hasta cuando cagaba era sonriente. Con sus creídos vestidos vaporosos de tonos pasteles y floreados, acompañada de su voz irritantemente chillona.

"_Bah, no tienen nada de especial"_ pensó el castaño.

Si Eriol consideraba a "eso" guapa estaba seguro que no quería conocer las demás escalas de bellezas, pues podría apostar su vida a que eran un asco.

El castaño ya había salido del Instituto, pateando una pequeña piedra que halló en el camino, mirando sus pies al ritmo del caminar, en un momento alzó la mirada y la vio.

Tan fea como siempre, con su cabello pegajoso, seguramente a favor de Rika, con libros más grande que ella, con sus torpes movimientos, y sus lentes. Veía como iba hablando sola en el camino, como a ratos fruncía sus labios y su ceño, para luego estallar en un sonrojo, para después terminar con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

No dejó de mirar como caminaba, abrazando los libros lo más que podía y de repente, se separaba de ellos para hablarles y terminar con una sonrisa.

"_Se ve tan estúpida"_ pensó sin dejar de observarla.

Conocía a Kinomoto desde que tenían cinco años, habían sido compañeros de salón toda su vida. Y podría asegurar que no fue así hasta los diez años. Bien, antes de los diez años la veía como una niña alegre, igual que todas las pequeñas, saltando, gritando, sonriendo, jugando con su mejor amiga, que era Daidouji, estaba en el equipo de Porristas, siempre andaba bien vestida y llevaba el cabello corto con unas pequeñas colitas, era torpe, más de lo normal, y tenía algunas amigas, entre las cuales de forma sorprendente estaba Sasaki Rika. Le gustaban las cosas pomposas y rosas, como a cualquier niña de su edad. Pero un día empezó a cambiar drásticamente, ya no se le veía sonriente, no daba saltos, y su amiga parecía consolarla a cada instante, con el pasar del tiempo se fue aislando de los demás para sumergir su cabeza en enormes libros que parecían que te podían devorar, después de un tiempo, sus amigas la dejaron de frecuentar, y a su lado solo quedó su prima. Con el paso de los años, empezó a ocupar enormes polerones y pantalones para nada agraciados, podría asegurar que era vestimenta de hombre. Ya no cuidaba su cabello, ahora lucía enmarañado y tomado en una trenza baja bastante mal hecha. Había comenzado a ocupar lentes, y sin que nadie lo notara, puesto que no hablaba mucho, frenillos.

Pero él si lo había notado. Cada uno de sus cambios, incluso notaba cuando ocupaba algún polerón diferente. En que si tenía ojeras o no, en su estado anímico, y podría decir que incluso se fijaba en lo que comía. Sabía que prefería el jugo de piña antes que el de durazno, a pesar de que su jugo favorito fuera el de fresas. Le gustaba el chocolate con almendras, pero no el que tenía maní. Y la comprendía ¿A quién carajos le podría gustar el chocolate con maní si había con almendras? Y así, se fijaba en la mayoría de los detalles de la castaña, al fin y al cabo, uno siempre tiene que conocer todas las facetas de su enemigo.

¿Enemigo?

Sí, la consideraba su enemigo.

Antes de que ella empezara a cambiar, él era el inteligente de la clase, al que todos los profesores alababan sobre sus buenas calificaciones, dándolo de referencia como alumno ejemplar. Sus padres estaban orgullosos, al igual que sus hermanas pequeñas que le observaban como un héroe, y no solo su familia, sino que también sus compañeros. Él era el prodigio de la clase, hasta que ella empezó a estudiar más, y de una forma sorprendente lo superó, haciendo que toda la atención centrada en él, pasara en ella.

Habían sido años intentando superarla, pero nada, era como si la chica tuviera un coeficiente intelectual mucho más elevado que el de cualquier ser humano que haya pisado aquel Instituto.

Volvió a mirarla, y vio como casi se tropieza.

Le tenía envidia, bastante.

Nadie pensaría que alguien como Li le tuviera envidia, es decir ¡Mírenlo! Él era como uno de ésos chicos que salían en las revistas, guapos, inalcanzables, de ésos con una sonrisa perfecta como para un comercial de pasta dental, era atlético, jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto, era fornido, simpático, cariñoso con sus hermanas pequeñas, coqueto, inteligente… ¡Era perfecto!

Pero no siendo suficiente, Don Perfecto trataba de superar a Kinomoto en las calificaciones, algo que resultaba bastante humillante para ser cierto, pues la castaña siempre le ganaba.

Frunció los labios, enojado pateó la pequeña piedra lejos de él, vio a la joven sacar su celular del bolso, poco menos haciendo malabares y mirándolo atentamente. Siendo tan analítico como siempre, vio como su rostro se cubría de cierta melancolía.

"_Tan estúpida como siempre"_ pensó el castaño alzando los hombros de forma despreocupada, tomó un camino alternativo para llegar a su casa, dejando atrás a la joven, yéndose con sus pensamientos que no se volvieron para nada interesante, con el corazón acelerado y con una sensación extraña en el estomago.

"_Ésa fea me da colon irritable con solo verla" _especuló nuevamente al sentir ésas cosas raras en el estomago que aparecían con solo verla.

¿Y si tal vez no era colon irritable?

* * *

Bien, había volado prácticamente hasta su casa después de clases, apenas había llegado fue corriendo a su habitación, tiró el maletín al piso, que ya éstas alturas estaba todo mal trecho por los golpes. Buscó entre sus cosas unos cuantos productos de limpieza para el rostro y los guardó en la cartera. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa, optando por un suéter blanco y unos pantalones de jeans negros, con unas botas de color crema.

-Bien, veamos-abrió la cartera-Cremas, listo. Pinzas, listo. Loción tónica…Mhh-revolvió un poco las cosas de la cartera-¡Listo!-sonrió al encontrarla. Antes de salir de su habitación, miró su tocador- Mhh… ¿Llevo cera para depilar?-se cuestionó y se palmeó la frente con la mano- ¡Claro que debo llevarla! Conociendo a Sakura…-y sin decir más guardó en su bolso los implementos necesarios para depilación.

Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, y antes de salir revisó su billetera, se aseguró que las tarjetas de crédito estuvieran ahí, al ver que lo estaban, sonrió saliendo de su casa en camino al hogar de su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, no va a ser tan larga la tarde, de seguro que luego podremos hacer un pastel-se dijo a sí misma la amatista.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ayudar a Sakura a ser más femenina?

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!-dijo Sakura apenas entró a su casa, aún sabiendo que no había nadie en ella, excepto por su gato Kero que salió a recibirla, para ronronear un poco en los brazos de su dueña. Sakura dejó los libros y la mochila en el sofá-¡Buenos días papá! ¡Buenos días mamá!-saludó Sakura a una foto que estaba cercana a ella, donde salían sus padres abrazos sonriendo alegremente.-¿Cómo estás pequeño?-le hizo unos cuantos mimos a Kero que se acercaba a ella ronroneando.-Bien pequeño, vamos te daré comida-Sakura se dirigió a la cocina seguida de su gato y se dispuso a llenarle el plato de comida-Bien, hoy no estará Toya Kero, pero vendrá Tomoyo para estar con nosotros-le sonrió. Fue a la alacena en busca de algunos ingredientes.-Bien-miró el reloj de la pared-Tengo tiempo para hacer unas cuantas galletas.

Al fin y al cabo, iba a pasar una excelente tarde junto con su amiga ¿Y cómo no pasarla con unas galletas casera y leche?

-Hoy será un día genial-se dijo así misma enfundándose animo, a lo que Kero maulló.

* * *

Apenas tocó el timbre, pudo escuchar unos pasos acelerados de la escalera y a los segundos Sakura le abría la puerta sonriéndole.

-Pasa Tomo-chan-le invitó, a lo que ella accedió. Apenas entró un aroma a galletas caseras le envolvió.

-¡Hiciste Galletas!-chilló emocionada Tomoyo. Claro, Sakura no solo era una excelente estudiante, sino que también era una excelente cocinera.

-Claro, sube a la habitación, al tiro llevo las cosas-le sonrió-No hace falta que ayudes, no me demoro nada-dijo Sakura viendo que la amatista iba a proponerle su ayuda. Su prima le sonrió y subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la castaña.

Apenas puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta suspiró y la abrió.

Cualquiera que entrara a la habitación de una chica se la imaginaba llena de osos de felpa, muchas cosas rosas, iluminada y muy ordenada, pues bien, así no era la habitación de Sakura Kinomoto.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, se podían ver libros en el suelo de forma apilada, en el escritorio, en el velador y en un mueble que parecía que era un tocador, pero no podía saberlo ya que estaba lleno de libros, tenía un televisor mediano y conectado a él estaba la X-Box 360º y alrededor de éste varias cajas de juegos. La cama estaba algo ordenada, mejor que otras veces si era sincera. Dejó su bolso en la cama y se aventuró a abrir el clóset.

Nunca antes lo había hecho.

Esperaba encontrarse con cosas de hombres, pero aquello era demasiado. De forma inmediata Sakura entró a la habitación con una bandeja, donde posaban dos vasos de leches y un plato lleno de galletas. Los dejó en la mesa baja de la habitación después de haber sacado unos libros. Tomoyo tomó el vaso de leche y tomando un poco se dedicó a observar el clóset.

-Sakura-le llamó. Miró a su prima que estaba comiendo una galleta.

-Dime-dijo después de engullirla.

-¿Qué hacen los bóxers de Toya en tu habitación?-Sakura a miró extrañada y fue a su clóset.

-¿Eh? No me digas que me equivoqué de nuevo-la joven revisó los bóxers-No, no son de Toya. Son los míos-le dijo como si nada observando a su prima de cerca, quién al parecer le dio un leve tic en el ojo. Tomoyo la miró de cerca, podía ver sus pecas claramente y eso… No, espera. ¿Esas cosas se suponen que eran…?

-Sakura…

-Dime…

-¿Alguna vez te has sacado los bigotes?-la castaña negó-¿Y te has depilado alguna vez…. Ya sabes, las axilas o las piernas?-Sakura volvió a negar enérgicamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sakura al ver aquella extraña sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.

-Nada, solo que hay mucho por hacer-dijo sin más y la joven castaña le observó extrañada.

¿Mucho por hacer?

¿Por hacer qué cosa?

* * *

-Llevo éste libro-dijo Toya pasándole un libro a la cajera de Algebra Avanzada. Era un poco costoso, pero estaba seguro que al monstruo le iba a gustar. Pagó el libro y abandonó la librería, y empezó a caminar por las calles de su ciudad natal.

"_Monstruo" _pensó trayendo a su mente, la imagen de su hermana pequeña. Desde aquel fatídico día en que sus padres fallecieron, la relación de ambos se había fortalecido de una forma impresionante. Se había encargado de cuidarla y educarla de una buena forma, siempre trabajando para que a su hermana no le faltara nada. No era algo que iba a admitir, pero amaba a Sakura de una forma impresionante. Era una chica demasiado buena e ingenua, y se iba a encargar personalmente de cuidarla lo más que pudiera.

-¿Pensando en la pequeña Sakura?-Toya alzó la vista y pudo ver a su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-No digas bobadas…-bufó enfurruñado.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Donde Nakuru-le sonrió-¿Quieres venir? Estoy seguro que a Nakuru le encantará verte-Toya se sonrojó un poco.-Supe que Kaho iba a estar ahí, así que me animé a visitarlas.

-Ya veo-respondió cortante.

-¿Vienes? ¿O Sakura está sola en casa?-Toya recordó el mensaje de texto de su hermana diciéndole que Tomoyo iba a estar con ella en la tarde.

-Vamos, el monstruo está con Tomoyo, así que está en buenas manos-y sin decir nada más acompañó a su mejor amigo, a la casa de aquella chiquilla insoportable.

No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, era con Tomoyo con quién iba a estar Sakura.

Nada malo iba a pasar.

¿Cierto?

* * *

-Se supone que eres mi amiga.

-Lo soy, soy tu mejor amiga.

-Me dijiste que me querías.

-Te quiero más que a mi vida-mantuvieron las miradas unos segundos.

-¿Entonces por qué me torturas?-hizo un puchero.

-Sakura, no te estoy torturando. Ahora ven para acá, antes de que la cera se enfríe.-la situación era extraña, no era algo que vieras a menudo y dijeras _"Ah, solo está depilando a la peluda de su prima. Yo lo hice la semana pasada" _

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Aléjate de mí!-estalló la castaña quién llevaba una simple polera de tirantes blanca, e iba con los brazos alzados debido a que tenía un poco de cera en sus axilas. Tenía el todo el cabello recogido en una cola alta y con un cintillo que despejaba su rostro de su "flequillo"

-Sakura, ven para acá-le dijo la amatista lentamente, su larga cabellera ahora estaba tomada en un tomate y tenía las mangas arremangadas, en una de sus manos llevaba un bol con cera y en la otra una pequeña paleta con restos de cera.-Tengo que sacarte las tiras de cera antes de que…

-¡Mis amigos peludos y yo estamos bien juntos! ¡Gracias!-chilló la castaña, quién se mantenía a poco menos dos metros de distancia de la joven amatista, aún tenía la zona del bigote roja debido a que su prima insistió en depilarle ésa zona. Sobra decir que gritó como si hubiera parido una sandía.

-Sakura por favor, sino después esto te dolerá aún más…-avanzó un paso.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Llamaré a la policía!-le amenazó. La joven amatista abrió los ojos sorprendida- Te demandaré por tortura.

-¿Tortura? Sakura, ya te dije que no te estoy torturando. Esto es bastante normal entre las mujeres…

-¿Normal? ¿Llamas normal a echarse cera caliente en los vellos para después sacarlos de golpe y de forma despiadada? ¿Llamas eso normal? ¡Pues no quiero ser normal! Estoy perfectamente bien con mis vellos peludos-y sin decir nada más bajó los brazos.

-¡Sakura no!-chilló la amatista. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había bajado los brazos, terminando por juntar las axilas y parecía casi imposible de separarlas, bueno, la cera ayudaba en eso.

-¡Ahhh!-chilló la castaña-¡Tomo-chan! ¡No puedo levantar los brazos!-hizo un puchero-¡Ayúdame!-la joven amatista avanzó unos pasos y Sakura la miró paralizada-¡Olvídalo! ¡Aléjate! ¡No te quiero con ésos instrumentos del siglo medieval cerca!

Tomoyo la observó estupefacta.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Bufó exasperada.

"_Paciencia Tomoyo, paciencia" _

* * *

¡Oh, my Rowling!

No-lo-puedo-creer.

Sí, aún sigo estupefacta, había pedido al menos cinco reviews para seguir con la historia… Pues bien, he recibido 30 Reviews. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Estoy en las nubes! No pensé que iba a tener tanta aceptación la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios. Estoy demasiado, demasiado feliz chicas, en serio. Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios diciendo que les gustaba :D Y bueno, creo que estoy MUY emocionada con ésta historia. ¡Pobre Tomoyo! ¡Va a tener que tener mucha paciencia con Sakura! ¡Hahaha! Pero después todo valdrá la pena ;D ¿Y qué dicen de Syao? ¡Hhaha! Me encanta el muy cabrón c: Bueno, ahora debo dejarlas, pero prometo actualizar la próxima semana, ya sea de regalo para las Fiestas Patrias (¡Eh! Serían perfectas si no fuera porque medio mundo comerá carne como si no hubiera mañana y yo no porque soy vegetariana c: Pero no importa :D) ¡Sé que hay algunas chilenas por acá! ¡Así que Felices Fiestas Patrias Adelantadas! xD Y bueno, para las demás, peruanas, colombianas, mexicanas, argentinas, emhs… ¿Bolivianas? Y ¿uruguayas? Si es que hay :D ¡Bueno en fin! ¡Felices días para todas ustedes! ¿Por qué? Porque son maravillosas, y porque amo a todos los países juntos revueltos como una buena ensalada :D

Gracias a Innocence-Moon24: (El primer Review :'D) Sasunaru-mvc, zecy555, Katya Malfoy, Maria, ChannelForks, Estreyita05, Sofía Trinidad 'Sofi', , Maru-chan1296, LyS Cosmo, Daniela, AHRG: (No guapa no es traducción, no sé porque lo pensaste o.o Es original :D) Rosalie BitterswettCullen, Cherri Baudelaire, Neftali24, Arantza, Twilight-love1694: (Graciaaaaaaaas guapa, me alegro que lo hayas pensado, espero que no te decepcione la historia hasta el momento) mrcds yane's, R-Karolyna, March, Gaga, LoveistoLaugh, Raven Sakura, Kittye.2: (¡Compatriota! ¡Felices Fiestas Adelantadas!)  , 1Lectora, Is, Galletita Anónima y Flor de Cerezo con crema. 


	3. Vuélveme Irresistible

_Los Personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

"**Loco por Kinomoto"**

FCLC

**III**

**Vuélveme Irresistible.**

-Ya terminó todo, mañana verás, tendrás las piernas más suaves que piel de bebé…-observó a su prima que estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y mirándola con reproche-¡Oh, vamos Sakura! ¡No fue tan malo!

-Mentirosa, fue una experiencia horrible, a eso súmale el agua caliente…-dijo la castaña sin quitarle la mirada de encima. La amatista bufó ¿Cómo olvidar el agua caliente? Después de que bajara los brazos y no pudieran separarlos tuvo que experimentar con muchos trucos, con aceite de bebé, vaselina, jabón, etc. Hasta que reparó en el agua caliente, tuvo que hervir un poco y esperar a que estuviera en temperatura media, para luego ir rociándola de poco en la zona para ir separándolas de forma lenta, y ni hablar de la odisea de sacarle los restos de cera que quedaron ahí.

-Pero Sakura, los problemas hay que cortarlos de raíz y eso fue lo hicimos. Créeme que es mucho mejor que la maquina depilatoria-le dijo recordando aquella máquina infernal que tironeaba los vellos.-¡Pero ahora estás más mona! ¡Y el cabello te quedó genial!-Sakura acarició su nuevo flequillo. Después de aquella tortura a sus peludos amigos, la amatista insistió en hacerle un masaje con palta en el cabello, para luego hacerle un corte, considerando que antes lo tenía hasta la cadera, la joven le cortó una buena cantidad de cabello maltratado dejándolo hasta la cintura, le entresacó un poco y le formó un flequillo más corto y mucho más liviano, sentía la frente más liberada después de aquello.

-Muchas gracias Tomo-chan, ahora será mucho más fácil para Toya hacerme la trenza-dijo la castaña sonriendo con nostalgia. El motivo de que su trenza siempre estuviera mal hecha, era porque su hermano se la hacía. A pesar de que lo hacía desde hace al menos seis años, nunca mejoraba, pero aún así le gustaba que lo hiciera, era una muestra de cariño, y al menos así, él se sentía mejor al verla, ya eran seis años peinando a su hermana, la rutina no iba a cambiar. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y pudo verlo ahí, desesperado por tratar de ayudarla.

_Flash Back._

_-¿Eh? ¿Monstruo? ¿Qué ocurre?-Toya había acudido de inmediato a la habitación de su hermana al escuchar los sollozos provenientes de ella. Sakura estaba llorando mientras observaba su cabello con tristeza. _

_-Papá…-dijo ahogando un quejido- Papá dijo que cuando me creciera el pelo suficiente, él me iba a hacer una trenza, y ya no está Toya, ya no está-explicó para luego estallar en fuertes llantos. A los segundos sintió a su hermano abrazarla levemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. _

_-Ven-dijo separándose. Tomó un cepillo de cabello y se colocó atrás de su hermana, cepillándole lentamente el cabello. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser hacer una trenza? Pues para alguien como Toya, era una misión imposible. Después de muchos intentos, hubo una que quedó más presentable que las demás.-¡Listo!-dijo sonriendo un poco el joven. La castaña se miró en el espejo, era la trenza más deforme que había visto en su vida, pero no pudo decirlo, no al ver el rostro esperanzado y de felicidad de su hermano._

_-Es hermosa Onii-chan-dijo terminando por abrazarlo. _

_-No te preocupes Sakura, yo te voy a hacer una trenza, todos los días, a partir de hoy-dijo él con la voz ronca, y correspondiéndole el abrazo a su hermana. No podía hacer nada para que sus padres volvieran, pero si podía tratar de cubrir el lugar de ellos en detalles como éste. Sabía perfectamente que la trenza era un asco, pero por su hermana pequeña, iba a tratar de mejorar, y ser el mejor hermano para ella. _

_Fin Flash Back._

Sakura soltó una leve risita. Claro, nunca había mejorado, su intento para que le quedaran mejor, quedaban en eso, en un intento.

Tomoyo tomó una de las galletas que habían quedado olvidadas en la habitación para darle un mordisco y se dedicó a observar a Sakura. La castaña tomó uno de los polerones grandes que su hermano compraba ya que siempre estaban en oferta, a ella no le molestaba, le encantaban los polerones de hombre y así al menos los intercambiaba con su hermano en algunas ocasiones. Se colocó sus lentes y tomó uno de los libros que estaban en la cama, para dejarlo en su regazo y acariciar levemente la tapa, uno de los tantos libros que su hermano le compraba, con mucho esfuerzo, claro, no eran libros para nada baratos los que a ella le gustaban, aún así su hermano se daba el tiempo de encontrar algún tiempo libre y trabajar en él para comprárselos. Amaba a su hermano de sobremanera, a pesar de que la molestara continuamente, no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

-Muy bien Sakura, vamos-la voz de su mejor amiga le distrajo.

-¿A dónde?

-A comprar ropa, necesitas urgentemente salir de ésas vestimentas. Vamos, que mi madre me ha prestado sus tarjetas de crédito-su prima derrochaba de felicidad al imaginarse el solo hecho de comprar ropa.

-Olvídalo-Rostro de felicidad máxima, destruido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No iré de compras Tomoyo, sabes que odio ir de compras, además estoy bien con la ropa que ocupo-levantó los hombros en forma despreocupada.

-Vamos a ir a comprar ropa, ahora.

-No, ve tú, yo no iré-se dispuso a leer el libro que tenía en el regazo.

-Sí irás.

-No iré.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Ya basta Sakura!-la castaña se sobresaltó ante el grito de su amiga.-¡Sácate ésos lentes!-dijo sacándole ella misma los lentes, a lo que la castaña se dispuso a leer el libro. Bah, no los necesitaba, tenía más de repuesto-¡Y no! ¡Pásame ése libro!-y como fue con los lentes, pasó con el libro. Se lo quitó de las manos cerrándolo de golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Tomoyo?-especuló algo incomoda ante la actitud de su amiga.

-¡Pretendo que Li se vuelva loco por ti!-Sakura miró de forma perpleja a su amiga-Espera y verás Sakura, serás simplemente irresistible…

-Te excediste Tomoyo-el tono de voz seco de la castaña hizo que la amatista parara de hablar.-Excediste los límites…-sin decir nada, le quitó los lentes que tenía la joven en la mano aún y se los puso.

-No te pongas así, ya, vamos-dijo colocándose de pie, al ver que su prima no hacía lo mismo la tomó de la mano y la tironeo-Vamos Sakura, hay que aprovechar que el centro comercial cierra a las nueve…

-¡Te dicen que no Daidouji!-la amatista la miró con horror.

-¿Dai-Daidouji?

-Ah, Tomoyo-suspiró resignada y se sacudió el cabello con ambas manos-No lo voy hacer, ésta vez creo que te excediste con la confianza.

-Pero Sakura, así podrás demostrarle a Li que eres guapa y que se trague sus palabras…

-¿Y pensaste en algún momento de que si a mí me gustaba como visto?-el rostro de su prima mostró un deje de lamento-Las palabras de Li no me afectan en lo absoluto-mintió un poco-Estoy bien así, me gusta como soy.

-Pero Sakura…-su prima hizo un gesto de silencio.

-No digas nada más, me estás demostrando que piensas igual que ellas. Por favor déjame sola-sin decir más se dejó caer en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Su prima seguía ahí, podía sentir su presencia, y en cosas de segundos, escuchó que la puerta era cerrada.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos fijándose en el techo de su habitación.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ése el motivo? ¿Por Li? Por favor, ella no iba a cambiar por la opinión de alguien tan bizantino como Li. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las burlas y las miradas desdeñosas y a pesar de que éstas le dolieran, ella no estaba interesada en un cambio, mucho menos radical. No lo iba a hacer

¿Qué demostraría cambiando?

¿Qué ganaría?

Absolutamente nada.

La joven castaña se levantó de su cama, fue a aquel mueble que estaba repleto de libros, sacó unos cuantos libros, dejando la mayoría en el suelo, hasta que pudo percibir un espejo, tomó un paño y lo pasó por el sacándole el polvo. Fue muy poco lo que sacó, más que nada el suficiente para poder ver su reflejo.

El reflejo le mostraba a una joven pequeña y delgada, con una polera blanca con tirantes, algo menuda y que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Su cabello, ahora más liviano estaba revuelto y tenía los lentes algo torcidos. Tras estos se escondía una mirada esmeralda, tenía una nariz algo pequeña; era respingada, unas cuantas pecas locas y su boca, algo diminuta, fina y con los labios partidos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que cambiar?

¿Por lo que opinaban los demás? ¿Por qué su apariencia no era como las de las jóvenes que salían en revistas o en la televisión?

Era cierto, ella no era como esas chicas, era desaliñada en muchos aspectos, pero ¿Qué tenía de malo ser así?

-Así soy yo-se susurró a sí misma, mientras se acariciaba una mejilla.- Y al que no le gusta, pues que se forme a la fila.

En aquel reflejo, se dejó ver una sonrisa ganadora.

La gente no tiene que cambiar para ser aceptada, en el momento en que empieza a ocurrir aquello, estás mal y tienes que alejarte por completo. En el mundo hay de todo tipo de personas, entre tantas personas, siempre va haber alguien que te querrá por cómo eres, sin la necesidad de andar en tacos o con ropa de última moda, te querrá a ti, por cómo eres, sin ningún tipo de adorno.

Sakura se sonrió satisfecha.

Sabía que Tomoyo nunca haría algo con alguna mala intención, pero ella estaba bien así. No necesitaba demostrarle algo a alguien, era feliz.

Aunque si tenía que admitir que sin bigote se veía mejor.

* * *

-Suéltame.

-No lo haré.

-Que me sueltes te dicen.

-Que no lo haré te dicen.

-¿Me vas a soltar o no?

-¿Vas a seguir hablando o me besarás de una vez?-Toya se sonrojó ante la pregunta de aquella chiquilla insistente.

"_Maldito Yuki…" _pensó enfurruñado.

Sabía que si no acompañaba a su mejor amigo, Nakuru no iba a dejar que él y Kaho estuvieran solos en ningún momento, solo para estar saltando a su alrededor y chillando como loca, sobre lo bien que se veían juntos y que tendrían que ser más rápidos, y comenzar a salir juntos de una jodida vez. A pesar de que él pensaba lo mismo, no estaba alrededor de ellos saltando y chillando como nena. Pero el simple hecho de su presencia ahí, hacia que Nakuru se olvidara de los demás, de donde estaban, porque estaban ahí y si había algo importante que hacer o no. A penas lo veía, saltaba a él para aferrarse al cuello del castaño y robarle uno que otro beso cuando éste estuviera descuidado.

Y aquello era un sacrificio para él.

-Vamos Toya ¿Cuándo saldrás conmigo?-insistió la morena rozando su nariz con la de él.

-Nunca-dijo secamente-Ahora suéltame, me siento violado.

-¿Violado? Pero si solo te estoy abrazando-le miró de forma traviesa-Ahora si quieres te puedo violar…-acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de él.

-¡YUKI!-gritó desesperado mirando al techo. De forma seguida bajaron Yukito seguido de Kaho. Lo sabía, Yukito sabía que cuando su amigo le llamaba gritando era porque corría peligro, uno que no querría correr por lo menos ahora. Bajó primero el chico de lentes, seguido de una joven de cabellos castaños torneados de color rojizo, apuesta y algo tímida, con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Bueno, nos vemos Kaho-le sonrió tranquilamente Yukito, a lo que Kaho asintió sonrojada.

-Nos vemos…-susurró por lo bajo, pero él aún así le escuchó.

-Adiós Nakuru-la castaña hizo un pequeño mohín al ver como Toya corría de forma despavonada hacia la puerta, seguido de Yukito.

-¡Adiós Yukito! ¡Toya mi amor, nos vemos!-gritó de igual forma emocionada, a pesar de que éstos ya habían abandonado la casa. Miró a su hermana de forma traviesa y se mordió el labio inferior-¿Y?-inquirió en tono burlesco.

-¿Y qué?-contestó algo nerviosa.

-¡Oh, vamos! Que ése cuento de que te está yendo mal en Inglés es horrible-soltó una carcajada.

-Me está yendo mal en Inglés-confesó algo sonrojada.

-A mí no me haces tonta, enana-dijo Nakuru pegándole con el dedo en la frente de forma leve-Que no se te olvide que soy Profesora de Inglés, para la próxima consúltame a mí en vez de Yukito…-su hermana le miró con horror. Nakuru sonrió de forma victoriosa- ¡Uhh! ¡A Kaho le gusta Yukito! ¡A Kaho le gusta Yukito!-canturreó bailando a su alrededor.

-Por favor Kaho-rodó los ojos-No me molestes-hizo un mohín y subió a su habitación.

Nakuru soltó una risa ante la escena.

Nadie pensaría que Nakuru podría ser la hermana mayor teniendo a Kaho como hermana. Nakuru era algo aniñada, con rasgos infantiles, una voz chillona al igual que sus actitudes. Era más pequeña que Kaho, por la altura de un metro sesenta y cinco, no era voluptuosa, cualquiera diría que Dios no le tenía tanto cariño. Pero era alegre, chismosa y con una larga cabellera color chocolate que volvía loco a cualquier hombre, incluido Toya a pesar de que lo negara a cada instante. Al contrario de ella, Kaho era alta, casi por el metro setenta y cinco, guapa, de cierta forma voluminosa, y era muy tímida. Estaba en el último año del Instituto, inteligente, algo tímida, torpe y locamente enamorada de Yukito, uno de los amigos de Nakuru. Ambas eran muy diferentes y parecía que tenían los roles cambiados, pero se complementaban bien.

Nakuru se sentó en la mesa del comedor, y comenzó a balancear sus pies. Al paso que iba Yukito y su hermana, en ningún momento acabarían juntos. Es decir ¿Cuál de los era más tímidos? Es que eran, simplemente, imposibles.

Suspiró.

Tendría que hacer algo para que estuvieran más tiempos juntos, y de paso que ella estuviera con Toya.

-Ah, Nakuru. Estás loca ¿Lo sabes?-se dijo así misma al pensar en el joven moreno-Sino fuera tan guapo...-se mordió el labio inferior-Y no me incitara a violarlo...-un leve sonrojo pasó por sus mejillas.

No notó cuando su hermana bajó nuevamente al comedor y que se le quedaba mirando atentamente.

-¡Ajá!-miró a Kaho que le miraba de forma triunfadora-Ya estás pensando otra vez en que te gustaría violar a Toya-Nakuru se sonrojó.

-¿Eh? ¡Kaho! ¡No digas ésas cosas!-exclamó sonrojada.

-Oh, pero miren que tenemos acá ¡Te está sangrando la nariz! ¡Pervertida!-Nakuru se palpó y pudo ver un hilillo de sangre, escuchaba las carcajadas de su hermana pequeña por la cocina.

Dios, lo admitía. Toya sacaba sus instintos violadores a flote.

* * *

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡OH, POR DIOS!-Toya estaba seguro que su hermana era la única persona en el mundo que gritaba como loca desesperada, solo por tener un nuevo libro de matemáticas por devorar. Apenas le entregó el libro no paraba de chillar de forma emocionada, saltar cada cinco segundos, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos en la cara, para luego repetir lo mismo.

-Qué bueno que te guste Monstruo, pero recuerda es para que lo leas, no para que te lo comas, que ya eres demasiado grande y feo como para que te sigas alimentando-Sakura interrumpió su ataque de felicidad para mirarlo con reproche.

-¡Mou! ¡Toya! ¡No soy ningún monstruo!-le replicó.

-Sí, lo que digas-le revoloteó el cabello como siempre.- ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?-preguntó al notar que no tenía tanto.

-¿Eh? Ah, pues Tomoyo me lo cortó un poco, está más liviano-dijo la castaña-Ahora puede que se te sea más fácil peinarme...

-Mhh...-la miró detenidamente- ¿Y por qué andas con mi polerón? Tienes los tuyos, enana.

-Pues me gusta-le sacó la lengua-Anda vamos, que hay galletas y leche. Podemos jugar una partida al menos...-dijo la castaña tirando de él para que fueran a su habitación a jugar un poco en la Xbox.

Toya no le replicó nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que estaba muy cansado para una partida. Pero no estaba en su naturaleza negarle cosas a su hermana, y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

Soltó un bufido.

Tomó uno de sus mechones largos y jugueteó un poco con él. Miró a la puerta de la sala, Sakura aún no llegaba a clases, y era en cosa de minutos que tocaran la campana para dar inicio a las clases.

Le había costado dormir, a horrores. El simple hecho de que la esmeralda le contestara tan fríamente le desarmaba por completo. Había cometido un error al no detenerse a pensar en la opinión de Sakura, uno muy grave. Solo esperaba que la castaña lograra perdonarla.

-Soy una tonta-suspiró.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo eres?-Tomoyo pegó un respingo al escuchar a ésa voz lenta cerca de ella. Se giró algo molesta.

-No es tú problema-lo miró con desdén-Hiragizawa...

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó sin hacerle caso a lo que dijo, y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio de ella, la amatista se recargó en la silla.

-No pasa nada.

-No me digas que no pasa nada, estás molesta conmigo. Quiero saber ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Ella hizo un mohín.

-Y tienes cara para preguntar-miró hacia otro lado, haciendo mover su cabello sedoso. Empezó a mover el pie de forma rítmica, miraba hacia la puerta, evitando la fuerte y penetrante mirada del joven Inglés, en un segundo lo observa de reojo, y ve como el acerca su mano hacia ella, tomando uno de sus largos mechones.

-Eres tan...-se estremeció ante la voz ronca-Perfecta.-la observó, tratando de grabarse cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de la amatista. Se acercó más a su rostro, dejando embriagarse por ese sutil aroma a manzanas que desprendía. No entendía como Syaoran no veía lo hermosa que era Daidouji. Casi como una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y elegante. Notó como ella se estremeció ante su cercanía, que se tensaba por completo, apretando sus manos y mordiendo de forma inconsciente su labio inferior. -No entiendo-para ése entonces no se había dado cuenta que tan cerca estaba de sus labios, casi rozando aquella suavidad, que le invitaba a explorar.

-¿Qué cosa?-la joven amatista no se despegaba de su profunda mirada. ¡Dios! ¡Ese hombre era tan embriagante! Apenas sintió el aroma a menta rodearle, perdió el control de sus sentidos, estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, sentía el corazón palpitarle tan fuerte que temía que en cualquier momento fuera a explotar. Maldición, estaba colada hasta por los huesos de aquel engreído atractivo. Sentir el leve roce de sus labios, le incitaba de forma provocadora mandar todo al demonio y besarlo de una jodida vez. Pero ella era Tomoyo Daidouji, y tenía control. Tenía que tenerlo, aún así tuviera al chico que le gusta a menos de dos centímetros.

-No sé...-escuchó con atención-Como eres prima de Kinomoto-¿Había dicho que era engreído y atractivo? ¡Claro! Se le olvidaba que era un imbécil. Sin ningún reparo se paró de golpe, tirando la mesa hacia adelante, haciendo que esta le golpeara las partes bajas al joven inglés, quién emitió un quejido.

-Ah...-suspiró. _"Cuenta Tomoyo, cuenta" _pensó la amatista con unas ganas incontrolables de querer golpearle-Se me olvidaba que eras un imbécil...-sonrió.-Pero no te preocupes, no se me olvidará nunca más-Bufó exasperada, solo en ése entonces pudo notar que muchos de sus compañeros le observaban sorprendidos, no por la escena de acercamiento de ellos, eran bastantes las que habían y se tendría que ser un ciego para no ver la química que había en ellos, sino que por el comportamiento tan volátil que estaba teniendo últimamente la amatista. La joven pálida se sonrojó un poco. El sonido de la puerta le distrajo, pudo ver a la castaña entrar algo sofocada. La esmeralda también se había fijado en su prima que le observaba algo arrepentida, le sonrió. A los segundos Tomoyo saltaba hacia ella estrujándola en un abrazo.

-¡Ah-h!-se quejó unos instantes por la falta de aire.

-¡Ah! ¡Sakura-chan! Pensé que me odiarías y no me hablarías nunca más-exclamó restregando su mejilla contra la de ella.

-No exageres Tomo-chan-suspiró. ¿Cómo podría enojarse con su mejor amiga? Y la única que ha tenido. Sabía que su prima no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero ella no necesitaba demostrarle nada a Li, ni a nadie. A lo mejor si quisiera dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca, hubiera accedido, pero hasta el momento nunca había considerado hacer tal cosa con alguien.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a hornear un pastel en mi casa? ¡A mí madre le encantará verte!-chilló emocionada.

-Hmh... Lo siento Tomo-chan-la amatista le miró con un mohín-Toya pidió salir más temprano hoy del trabajo y dijo que iba a pasar a ver a Yukito unos minutos y después estará en la casa-el rostro de desilusión de su prima le hacía sentirse bastante mal-Pero si quieres mañana puedo ir a quedarme a tu casa, como es Viernes, y bueno... ya sabes...

-¡Ahh!-gritó asustándola-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Una pijamada! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos una!-la amatista chillaba a su alrededor de forma alegre. ¿Cómo podría enojarse con ella? ¡Era imposible! Si Tomoyo era la persona más alegre y contenta que ha conocido, sin ella su vida en aquel Instituto sería un infierno.

-¿Te puedes mover o te quedarás ahí todo el tiempo?-Sakura se sobresaltó, miró hacia atrás y vio a Li algo fastidiado.

-¿Eh?

-Que me dejes pasar, llevo acá poco menos media hora queriendo entrar y tú te pones a darle cuerda a la chillona de tu prima-bufó exasperado. No soportaba los gritos chillones de Daidouji, eran irritantes. Notó como la castaña le miraba con el ceño fruncido e ignorándolo de forma olímpica, se fue a su puesto.

El castaño rodó los ojos, para su desgracia se sentaba detrás de la castaña. Notó de forma inmediata que se había cortado el cabello, su trenza, que ahora lucía mejor, siempre pasaba la cintura de largo, ahora estaba un poco más arriba de esta. Qué bien que lo hiciera, total, lo tenía bien maltratado, hasta alguien cómo él cuidaba más su cabello.

_"Bueno, tú eres perfecto Li" _

Antes de llegar a su puesto vio a su amigo inglés que se quejaba y por la posición en que estaba seguro que se debía a un golpe bajo, literalmente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Al fin una chica te dio calabazas?

-Cállate joder...-masculló mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

-¡Ahh! Sakura-chan, estoy demasiado feliz-ambos miraron a la amatista que abrazaba fuertemente a su prima.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso no podía callarse un momento? Algo le decía a Li, que no iba a ser un día tan agradable como esperaba.

-Mi estimada Daidouji, no tenías que ser tan... ¿Salvaje?-dijo Eriol. La joven amatista lo miró con rencor y se dio la vuelta, ondeando su cabello y lo ignoró de forma olímpica.

-Tan estúpidamente fresa...-susurró bajo Syaoran, pero la castaña le había escuchado. Le miró con una muestra de desagrado y de forma detenida- ¿Qué ocurre Kinomoto? ¿Te gusto que me miras tanto?-se burló, esperando que la joven dejara de observarlo.

-¿Tú?-lo miró con desdén-Ni de coña. No te creas la gran cosa Li-se arregló los lentes-Que yo no soy ninguna de esas tipas que chorrean baba por ti-y se giró, dejando a Syaoran con la palabra en la boca.

¿Pero qué demonios se creía ella? ¿Qué solo era guapa porque tenía unas pecas locas? ¿O porque su cabello ahora lucía más brillante? ¡Já! Por favor, lo último que tenía ella era belleza. Solo era, una chica nerd y muy... Vamos Syaoran, dilo.

-Fea-susurró bajo, con la esperanza de que no lo escuchara, lo último que quería eran problemas, pero pudo notar como la joven apretaba sus manos por sobre la mesa. La entrada del profesor hizo que el bullicio de la sala quedara en el vacío.

-Bien, saquen una hoja. Hay examen sorpresa-se escuchó un quejido de los alumnos.

Genial, lo que faltaba un examen sorpresa.

_"Vaya mierda de día"_

* * *

¡Oh, Biología! ¡Ella amaba Biología! Al igual que Física, Química, Matemáticas, Historia, Lengua e Inglés y… Bueno, amaba todas las materias, es que Sakura amaba con locura aprender. Sí, vale, era cierto que a los diez años no era alguien que pensara con anhelo en las asignaturas, pero el hecho de tener que adentrarse a ellas, aunque fuera por la fuerza, le hizo ver que le mundo del conocimiento era simplemente maravilloso y que podía tenerla en una nube para toda la vida.

La joven castaña abrazó sus libros con anhelo, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que iba a ocurrir en el laboratorio. Cada vez que tenían clases allí ocurría lo más emocionante. Al menos para ella.

-¿Y? ¿Qué crees que haremos hoy? ¿No lo sabes?-dijo mirando su libro de Biología, para luego terminar en una sonrisa y abrazándolo por completo. Paró un momento y esperó a que Tomoyo terminara de abrocharse los zapatos, para seguir caminando hacia el laboratorio.

Se veía tan estúpida abrazando los libros y hablando sola, no entendía como no le daba vergüenza.

-¿Y? ¿Qué crees que haremos hoy? ¿No lo sabes?-le imitó poniendo una voz chillona. Miró a Eriol que iba unos pasos más adelante hablando sin parar, juraba que él le escuchaba atentamente, se fijó nuevamente en la castaña que parecía estar en una nube. ¡Bah! Era una mujer tan irritante, tan estúpida, lerda, enana, delgada y… Fea. ¡Por Dios! Ella era tan… Frunció el ceño.

Miró con molestia su estomago.

-Estúpido colon-escupió.

-¿Colon? ¡Joder! ¡Qué no te estoy hablando del Colon! Te hablo del próximo partido Syaoran ¿No me estabas escuchando?-No Eriol, no te estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado ocupado fijándome en los movimientos lerdos de Kinomoto para luego burlarme de ella en mi mente. Pero vale, que no le diría semejante tontera, sino lo vincularían a ella de por vida. ¿Se imaginan? ¿Al gran Syaoran Li con… esa? El castaño negó rápidamente con la cabeza desconcertando a su amigo.

-No te preocupes nena, vamos a ganar-le aseguró.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-inquirió el inglés cruzándose de brazo.

-Porque me tienen a mí en el equipo-sonrió egocéntricamente.

-¡Qué humilde es nuestro capitán!-Yamazaki se apoyo en un hombro.

-La humildad tiene nombre y se llama Syaoran Li-comentó Eriol otro poniéndose en el otro hombro.

-No, se equivocan-la negación llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes-La perfección tiene nombre y se llama Syaoran Li-rodaron los ojos. El castaño era simplemente imposible, era la arrogancia en persona.

Los jóvenes estaban dispuestos a entrar al laboratorio para sentarse en los lugares y con las personas de costumbre, más la profesora no se los permitió.

-Esta vez, organizaré yo los grupos. Cuando están entre amigos trabajan menos, así que para esta clase yo diré quién trabaja con quién-dijo alzando la voz entre el bullicio de los alumnos. De forma lenta y entre quejidos, o alegría, iban entrando en pareja a medida que la profesora los llamaba por el apellido-Li trabajará con...-revisó la lista-Con la Señorita Daidouji.

Perfecto, el día debería llamarse: "Mil formas de joder al perfecto de Syaoran" Con una mueca de asco e indignación, sin ser disimulada entró con la chica de voz chillona. Estaba dispuesto a realizar el trabajo solo y así no tener que escuchar su tono de voz irritante.

Sakura miró a su amiga irse con un aura de resignación al lado del castaño. No podía creer su mala suerte.

-Señorita Sasaki-la joven castaña prestó algo de atención-Sus notas han sido horribles en Biología, no puedo creer que tenga tantos desaprobados. Pero esta vez trabajará con la Señorita Kinomoto, veremos si así deja de pensar un minuto en maquillaje y en chicos, y poder concentrarse en el arte de la Biología-Oh, no.-Señorita Kinomoto, espero que pueda ayudar a su compañera con el trabajo de hoy, sé que le irá muy bien, espero que no le moleste-le sonrió la profesora.

-Claro que no-mintió. Miró a Sasaki que le miraba con desagrado para luego entrar al laboratorio. Sakura suspiró, nada iba a salir bien teniendo a Sasaki como compañera de clase. Entró al laboratorio y vio a Sasaki sentada al final del salón, un mohín apareció en su rostro, ella odiaba sentarse atrás porque no podía escuchar con atención a la profesora, pasó por el lado de Tomoyo que le miraba con compasión. Se sentó al lado de ella, y pudo notar como la joven de cabellos cortos se alejaba. A los minutos entró la profesora con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy haremos algo que he esperado desde comienzos del año-sonrió-Hoy vamos hacer la disección de una rana-Sakura pudo sentir su corazón latir rápidamente ¡Ella nunca había participado en una! ¡Eso sería tan emocionante!-Los materiales están escritos en la pizarra para que los retiren del estante, y las ranas ya están listas, están en los frascos del estante derecho. La cantidad justa para ustedes, ya saben, una rana por equipo. ¡Vamos! A recoletar los materiales.

El castaño se fijó en que ninguna de las chicas se movía para buscar los materiales, únicamente Kinomoto. Que parecía en una nube mientras sacaba los implementos del estante, se veía la felicidad derrochar en cada uno de sus poros.

_"Estúpida" _pensó el joven mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar los materiales, pudo ver de reojo como la amatista soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas al ver las ranas muertas en los frascos _"Me pregunto si es cosa de familia eso de la estupidez" _Al llegar al estante pudo ver como la castaña se colocaba de puntas para poder alcanzar uno de los bisturí que se hallaban en un lugar demasiado alto para ella. La veía agitar el brazo y pegar pequeños saltos. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, se acercó justamente en el momento en que ella pegó un salto y pudo tomar uno, con la mala suerte de no poder evitar tropezar con el castaño que estaba detrás de ella, de forma impulsiva la sujetó por los hombros y aguantó el peso para que no se cayeran.

-¿Eh?-la joven se giró a verlo, quedando algo cerca de su rostro- ¡Ah! ¡Li! ¡Lo siento!-se alejó de él rápidamente-Gracias-musitó levemente, tomó los materiales de forma rápida y se fue a su puesto.

El chino se quedó algo pensativo en el lugar, sentía el ritmo de su corazón acelerado y agradecía que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

_"Estúpido aroma a vainilla"_ pensó el castaño con frustración.

Sakura se acercó a su lugar, algo nerviosa, solo esperaba que Li no le trajera problemas, pudo ver como Rika se pintaba las uñas con dedicación, dejó los materiales en la emsa y la miró.

-¿Y la rana?-la joven le ignoró-¡Sasaki! ¿La rana?-la joven levantó la vista.

-¿No me digas que piensas que trabajaré?

-Deberías.

-Me hice la manicure ayer, no pienso arruinarla en una rana. Haz tú el trabajo, a mi me vale.-la joven suspiró. Bueno, si hacía le trabajo sola lo haría más rápido y no tendría que tratar con ella, fue rápidamente por el frasco que era el último que quedaba y se fue a su asiento para prestar atención a la profesora.

-Muy bien, las ranas ya están muertas como lo habrán notado, preferí ahorrar tiempo y lo hice yo, así que saquen las ranas y colóquenlas boca arriba en las tablas de telgopor, y van a colocar alfileres en sus extremidades para sujetarla-la joven castaña hizo lo pedido.-¿Lo hicieron?-se escuchó una afirmación por parte de los estudiantes-Bien, ahora van a levantar con la pinza la piel del abdomen, para luego practicar un ojal con las tijeras-Bien, no era difícil-Ahora con el mismo corte-la castaña miró a la profesora que explicaba los procedimientos con la rana que tenía-Cortarán la piel con el bisturí por el medio y a los lados derecho e izquierdo. Háganlo, pasaré por los puestos para ver sus avances.

La joven trataba de hacerlo, pero sus lentes se caían muchas veces, por lo que le dificultaba la tarea, pudo ver como la profesora revisaba algunos experimentos y se iba acercando a su puesto, se apresuró un poco, hizo el corte del medio.

-Pasa para acá lerda, que la profesora viene-Sasaki tiró la bandeja hacia ella.

-Dijiste que no ibas hacer nada.-le replicó.

-No haré nada, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré que la profesora me vea no haciendo algo-sonrió de forma burlona y tiró la bandeja, Sakura alcanzó a hacer otro corte.

-Olvídalo Sasaki, no dejaré que te lleves el crédito de mi esfuerzo-tiró la bandeja hacia ella.

-No seas tonta Kinomoto, no más de lo que ya eres, pasa la bandeja si sabes lo que te conviene-la joven frunció el ceño, a los segundos se volvió un tironeo entre la bandeja, de un lado a otro, los alfileres se soltaron un poco.

-Te dicen que no.

-_Kinofeamoto_-ante aquella mención Sakura soltó de golpe la bandeja. Lo que ocurrió seguida era algo que no iba a olvidar nunca, entre el forcejeo la rana salió disparada al rostro de su amiga, ante aquel impacto hizo que los cortes que tenían realizaran que la rana se abriera por completo en su rostro.

-¡AHH!-gritó la joven asqueada, Sakura la miró estupefacta con restos de la rana en el rostro, al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Señorita Sasaki! ¡Tenía que abrir la rana, no comérsela!-le regañó la profesora.

-Es culpa de Kinomoto, lo hizo a propósito-le acusó.

-Señorita Sasaki, puedo aguantar sus berrinches de niña malcriada, lo que no aguantaré es que acuse de tal injuria a la Señorita Kinomoto, a la dirección. ¡Ahora!-Sasaki miró con enfado a Sakura quién se mordía el labio inferior.

-Pagarás por esto Kinomoto, te juro que pagarás-susurró. Antes de que saliera del salón, pudo escuchar las carcajadas bulliciosas de la castaña.

-¡Hahahaha!-estalló la castaña mientras se abrazaba-¡Hahahah! ¡No! ¡Me duele! ¡Hahahaha!-decía apenas la joven entre risas, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

Los compañeros la miraron de forma asombrada, debido a que nunca la habían escuchado reír tan fuerte y con tantas ganas.

Sakura pensaba que no podía haber persona más tonta que Rika Sasaki.

Rika pensaba que de aquella, Kinomoto no se iba a librar.

Y Syaoran pensaba que era la risa más alegre que había escuchado de Sakura, quizás desde que tuvo una vez diez años.

* * *

-¡Fue una tortura! ¡Es que no puedo creerlo Sakura!-la castaña miró a su mejor amiga que sollozaba lentamente- ¡Matar a un animal solo por una clase! ¡Esto va contra mis principios!-Sus principios Veganos.

-Al menos Li te ahorró el trabajo-le dije, a lo que ella me asintió resignada.

-¿Me puedes decir qué fue lo que pasó con Rika? Cuando me di cuenta estaba con restos de rana en la cara y en el pelo-soltó una risa.

-Me dijo que no trabajaría, así que pensé hacer el trabajo sola, pero en cuanto la Profesora empezó a revisar los trabajos, quería quitarme mi avance para que la Profesora viera su "trabajo"-bufó-Pero en uno de los tironeos, solté la bandeja y el resto ya lo sabes-soltó una risa-Nunca pensé que fuera tan...

-¿Tonta?

-Exacto.

-¿Y por qué la soltaste?

-Porque me harté de pelear con ella-mintió.

-Eres asquerosa mintiendo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y entonces?

-Me dijo _Kinofeamoto_-se mordió el labio inferior-Tengo un límite ¿Sabes?-la amatista sonrió con compasión.-Pero me vale ¿Tienes coro hoy?-la joven asintió-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces. ¡Adiós!-se despidió separándose del camino de la joven amatista.

-Ahh, Sakura. Si tan solo me permitieras ayudarte-suspiró. Tomoyo se dirigió al salón de coro, estaba alegre, esa tarde iban a ensayar una canción que le gustaba demasiado. Fue caminando dando unos leves brincos y tarareando la canción. La tarde iba a ser perfecta, estaba segura de ello. Apenas entró pudo ver a Eriol sentado frente al piano.

_"Estúpido arrogante"_

Quizás su tarde no iba a ser tan perfecta, solo esperaba que no s le acercara, sino todo su autocontrol se iría a la mierda.

* * *

Sakura fue al baño antes de irse a casa, su hermano ya le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que ya había llegado a casa, para que se apurara. La joven dejó sus cosas encima del mesón del baño y entró a uno de los baños. Pudo escuchar como algunas jóvenes entraban, se tomó su tiempo y salió despreocupada. Pero lo que se encontró no era para estarlo tanto.

-Hola _Sakura-chan_-el tono burlesco de Rika le crispó los nervios. Se quedó callada y vio como ella tomaba el libro de Álgebra Avanzada que le había regalado su hermano el día de ayer. Alzó las cejas-_Para Sakura Monstruo, espero que te guste y no te lo devores. Con Cariño, Toya Kinomoto._-las amigas que estaban junto con Rika soltaron una risa.

-Anda _Sakura-chan_, que hasta tú hermano sabe que eres un monstruo-se burló una de ellas. Sakura sintió su corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado.

-Hoy hiciste algo muy feo _querida-_Rika se acercó a ella haciendo sonar sus tacones con la baldosa del baño-Y eso es algo que no te vamos a perdonar.

* * *

Yamazaki corría por la farmacia junto con Yue, ambos parecían niños pequeños. Mientras que el castaño compraba unas cuantas cosas que Eriol le había pedido, al parecer, a la noche iba a pasarlo muy bien con Sasaki. Guardó el tarro de vaselina en el canasto y buscó a sus amigos con la vista.

-¡Yamazaki, Yue! ¡Vamos!-a los segundos aparecieron ellos como si de niños pequeños ante su padre, se tratara. Caminaron hasta la caja, esperaron unos segundos y sintió que Yue lo abrazaba por detrás, ya estaba acostumbrado a que el joven lo sacara de sus casillas, más esa vez no caería. Llegado su turno, caminó con el chico abrazado a él. Pasó los condones y la vaselina a la cajera.

-Hoy lo vamos a pasar muy bien _Syao_-dijo en voz alta-Menos mal que compraste vaselina, porque la última vez fue horrible ¿Te acuerdas cómo lloraste?-le besó la mejilla. El castaño no cayó hasta que vio a la cajera sonrojada y aguantando la risa, al igual que las demás personas que estaban alrededor.

-Yue...-musitó apenas por la rabia mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

-No te preocupes _amor,_ seré más cuidadoso-y antes de pudiera hacer algo el chico de cabellos platinos salió corriendo con Yamazaki muertos de la risa de la farmacia. Las carcajadas continuaron con la gente que le rodeaba, apurado pagó las cosas y salió de la farmacia, vio cerca del auto de Yue como ambos se mataban de la risa hasta llorar.

-_¡Syao, mi amor!_ ¡Por aquí!-Yue alzó la mano para que lo "viera"

El castaño suspiró, no sabía que haría sin ésos hijos de puta.

* * *

Dejó la taza de té en la mesa y soltó un suspiro, por su pálido rostro se dejó ver un mohín de reproche. Estaba agradecida de que su prima le haya perdonado su acción, a pesar de que ella ni siquiera se paró a pensar en cómo ella se sintiera. Sakura era una persona muy buena, no era una persona rencorosa, al contrario de ella, que lo era bastante. Venganza había sido en lo primero que había pensado en cuanto escuchó la conversación.

Suspiró.

-Pero bueno, que Sakura y yo somos diferentes-se sonrió. Miró por la ventana, vio como la lluvia caía con tempestad. Tomó nuevamente un sorbo de la taza de té, dejando esta vez que reposara en su regazo, dejando que sus manos se entibiaran.

Un golpe en la puerta le distrajo.

-Pase-digo antes de volver a tomar un poco. Por la puerta entraba una de las mucamas.

-Señorita Daidouji-hizo una leve reverencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La Señorita Kinomoto está abajo en el vestíbulo-le informó. La amatista se sorprendió un poco ¿No era que tenía que llegar temprano a casa para estar más tiempo con su hermano?

-Gracias-dijo dejando rápidamente la taza en la mesa, para salir algo curiosa de la habitación.

"_Estúpidas escaleras"_ pensó algo enfurruñada al tener que bajarlas.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Sakura!-exclamó la amatista al ver a su amiga en el vestíbulo, completamente empapada, con un libro roto en los brazos y sollozando levemente. Corrió hacia ella, la esmeralda apenas la vio se aferró a ella en un abrazo.

* * *

_-¿Te has dado cuenta Sakura-chan que tienes el cabello largo? _

_-Demasiado largo diría yo, pero no te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos-dijo una de las jóvenes acercándose a ella con unas tijeras._

-¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Tú cabello!-la joven amatista le había soltado la trenza para poder secarle el cabello. Algunos mechones cayeron al suelo, dejando ver que la cabellera larga y lisa que tenía la joven, ahora se debatía entre mechones largos y cortos.

_-Tus lentes son muy bonitos-una de las jóvenes se los sacó-¡Ups!-exclamó al dejarlos caer, haciendo que los vidrios se rompieran-Fue sin querer queriendo. _

Los lentes rotos estaban en su regazo. Lentes que habían sido muy caros y que seguramente Toya no podría volver a comprárselos hasta en un buen tiempo.

_-¡Pero qué hermosa dedicatoria! Pero se me hace que le faltan unas cuantas cosas-la joven observó desde el suelo como rayaban la hoja. La joven cuando finalizó comenzó a hojearlo-Mira, esto me puede servir-rasgó una hoja-Esta también-otra más, otra más y más le siguieron-Y esta no me sirve, pero bueno, una más una menos, no hace la diferencia-la rasgó, dejándola caer al suelo al igual que las demás._

La castaña acarició la portada del libro, estaba mojado, la dedicatoria del libro estaba llena de insultos, las hojas estaban mojadas. Aquel libro que su hermano con tanto esfuerzo le compró, ya no servía de nada.

_-Tu cabello está algo seco Sakura-chan-Rika le sonrió a una de sus amigas._

_-Pero no te preocupes, que nosotras te ayudaremos._

La joven amatista estaba dispuesta a secarle el cabello, pero notó que este desprendía un aroma asqueroso, la joven se acercó y lo olió con detención. Olía a aguas podridas, no, olía más bien a los baños de su Instituto.

Frunció los labios y vio a Sakura temblar de forma gradual. Seguramente estaba llorando y no quería que la viera, siempre era así.

_-La pasamos bien ¿No?-la joven Sasaki se levantó y se fue con sus amigas del baño, antes de salir de éste miró a Sakura-Hay personas en la vida, que no saben nunca cuál es su lugar. Espero que tú no lo olvides-le sonrió-Porque siempre estarás por debajo de nosotras, hagas lo que hagas-sus tacos sonaron contra la baldosa-Adiós Kinofeamoto, nos vemos mañana-le lanzó un beso. _

Vio a su amiga temblar de una forma irracional mientras se levantaba de golpe, esperaba encontrarse con un rostro lleno de tristeza, pero no era así.

-¡Que ya he llegado al límite! Que no soy guapa, que soy una come libros, que soy una adefesio, que debo comprender cuál es mi lugar. ¡Y rompen el esfuerzo de los demás!-se refirió al libro-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya me harté!-gritó descargando su furia.- Si ellas creen que no puedo ser más de lo que "lamentablemente" ya soy, se equivocan-se limpió las lágrimas con rabia-Hazlo-miró a su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-estaba desconcertada.

-Hazlo Tomoyo, Hazlo.-había determinación en su mirada-Vuélveme Irresistible.

Sí, vale, que había dicho que estaba conforme como era ella, y así era. Pero alguien necesitaba demostrarles a esas chicas que no eran la gran cosa. El deseo de venganza latió por sus venas, no le importaba lo que le diría Toya, ni los demás.

_"Venganza Sasaki y por donde más te duele"_ pensó la castaña. Estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquellos tormentos femeninos solo para hacerle un Jaque Mate a la joven de cabellos cortos.

La caja de pandora de Sakura ya había sido abierta, solo había que esperar que no trajera tantas malas consecuencias.

* * *

¡66 Reviews! ¡Dani es Feliz! *-*

Hola, sí, pasé dos semanas sin actualizar, la primera porque eran fiesta patrias, así que comí como nunca y bailé cueca hasta el último minuto, así que no pensé en las historias :D Y la segunda, bueno tenía pensado actualizar el sábado pero no podía entrar a Fanfiction, no sé por qué, al igual que el Domingo, hoy pude :D Soy feliz c: Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora.

Otra cosa chicas, ¿Me podéis recomendar un anime así como romántico y tierno? Ya me he visto muchos, pero me dieron ganas de ver uno :c Y pues no todos son buenos, algunas que me he visto son Kimi ni Todoke *-* Marmalade Boy, Lovely Complex, Toradora!, Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!, Ehh… Kobato ._. Y no sé son varios, si conocen uno de temáticas parecidas me dicen? Ojalá sí c:

Gracias a:

Sakura Awaji, AHRG, LoveistoLaugh, Mery Moran 31, Zecy555, Tinavb, Katya Malfoy, Saku Edita, Sara Wells, Maru-chan1296, SyaoSaku88, Meliotaku, Raven Sakura, Rosalie BettersweetCullen, LyS Cosmo, Arantza, SakuRi, R-Karolyna, Only Nina, Aiko-chan02, Massielgut, Izaku-chan, BellKris Cullen, Glorymar, Moka Shijagami, Cherry Baudelaire, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, Kimbe-chan, ShizukonoCata, Twilight-Love1694, SunakoChan14, Valeria LiKinomoto, Maronchan, Sakura1023 y Celina Sosa. **Son las mejores!**

Trataré de contestar los Reviews por interno c: Y haré lo posible para actualizar una vez por semana, la historia no será larga, estoy contemplándola para los 10 o a lo más 15 capítulos c:

Cuídense Mucho! Besitos! c:

Danii.

* * *

**Por cada Review que donas, haces feliz a una escritora.**

**¿Qué esperas? **

**¡Participa! ¡Solo faltas tú!**

**Una escritora te lo agradecerá.**

* * *

**OTRA COSA D:  
**

**Tengo pensado hacer un Foro para Retos de Fan Fics de CCS :D Cómo Fic a la carta, Especial del Mes, y parejas originales ¿Les gustaría participar?  
**

**Eso :) Pero digan sí les gustaría o no :B  
**

**¡Besos!  
**


	4. Propiedades y cambios

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

**¡Leer antes de continuar! ¡Leer antes de continuar! ¡Lean! ¡Lean! **

Bien, ya que creo que tengo vuestra atención, les aviso que en algunas partes saldrá éste asterisco** (*) **Sí, en negrito y sin paréntesis, cuando lo vean, por favor entren a: amortentia-ritq . polyvore. Com (Quiten los espacios) Ahí se darán cuenta de qué es (: Gracias!

"**Loco por Kinomoto"**

FCLC

**IV**

**Propiedades y cambios.**

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Nicole, que me insistió mucho en que actualizará y Adri Cardalda que me asesoró en un momento muy estresante de la historia (Para mí al menos xd)_

Bueno, hay veces en la vida en que uno dice cosas según su estado anímico. ¿Y qué ocurre después? Exacto, te arrepientes. Te revuelcas en el suelo, con la pregunta _"¿Por qué dije eso?"_ revoloteando por tu cabeza y chocando en todas partes, como si tratara de buscar la salida, pero no. Espera, la pregunta seguirá ahí hasta que hagas algo para enmendarlo. Y se te viene esa frase a la cabeza, ya sabes, esa que muchas veces has visto por Internet seguramente, _"No prometas cuando estás feliz. No respondas cuando estás enojado. No decidas cuando estás triste"_

¿Y saben qué?

Nunca le había encontrado tanta puta razón.

¡Ah, no! ¡Espera! Que ahí falta algo muy importante, no sé. Tal vez una frase que diga _"Sakura, cuando estés enojada, cierra tu puta boca" _Si, si. Ahí está mucho mejor, bastante mejor. Porque ahora era en esos momentos en que ella estaba en el suelo, revolcándose en una toalla y preguntándose a cada rato _"Sakura ¿Por qué carajos tuviste que decir eso? ¡¿Por qué?!"_

¿Vuélveme irresistible? ¡Por favor! ¿En qué estupidez estaba pensando? Ah, claro, en Sasaki, pero eso hay que dejarlo de lado y ponerse a pensar en cómo rayos salir de esta.

¡Vamos, vamos Sakura! ¿No se supone que eres la alumna más inteligente de tu generación? Vamos, no es tan difícil. Solo tienes que pararte, abrir la puerta del baño, mirar a Tomoyo y decirle, fuerte y claro:

"_Tomoyo ¿Te acuerdas que te dije "Vuélveme irresistible"? ¿Si? Bueno, retiro lo dicho. Quiero seguir viviendo como ermitaño de los libros, siendo peluda y con muchas espinillas en la frente. Gracias, sabía que lo entenderías" _

-Me mataría-rodó los ojos y se giró nuevamente en el suelo, en aquella toalla blanca sedosa y esponjosa.-¿En qué rayos me he metido?-cerró los ojos.

_Flash Back. _

_-¡Que ya he llegado al límite! Que no soy guapa, que soy una come libros, que soy una adefesio, que debo comprender cuál es mi lugar. ¡Y rompen el esfuerzo de los demás!-se refirió al libro-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya me harté!-gritó descargando su furia.- Si ellas creen que no puedo ser más de lo que "lamentablemente" ya soy, se equivocan-se limpió las lágrimas con rabia-Hazlo-miró a su amiga._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-estaba desconcertada._

_-Hazlo Tomoyo, Hazlo.-había determinación en su mirada-Vuélveme Irresistible._

_Fin Flash Back. _

¿Pero en qué cojones estaba pensando? ¿De dónde saco una estupidez como esa? Soltó un suspiro al recordar como se había puesto su prima en cuanto soltó aquellas palabras.

_Flash Back._

_Sentía la sangre hervir en mis venas, en que todo mi cuerpo palpitaba fuertemente, una y otra vez. Una y otra vez más. No podía entender qué fue lo tan terrible que le hizo a Sasaki para que ella le odiara de esa forma tan inhumana. Pero esta vez no se iba a quedar así, iba a vengarse, de la forma más clara que conocía. Volverse guapa, para cerrarle la boca a ella y a todas las personas que en algún momento le habían discriminado solo por su forma de vestir._

_¡Ya! ¡Sakura Kinomoto se había hartado! ¡Este era el momento! _

_-Mi momento-se dijo así misma. _

_-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?-la joven salió de sus pensamientos y se giró para observar a su prima, quién le observaba de forma perpleja y esperando que repitiera lo que había dicho antes._

_-Pues eso Tomoyo, hazlo-la joven le observó extrañada-Vuélveme irresistible…-de forma extraña su prima había empezado a temblar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza baja, mientras tiritaba cada vez más.-¡Tomo-chan!-se acercó a ella preocupada. Se agachó a la altura de la joven amatista-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre…?_

_-Di…_

_-¿Di? _

_-vi…_

_-¿Vi?_

_-¡DIVINA!-chilló la amatista asustando por completo a la castaña-¡DIVINA! ¡DIVINA!-gritó emocionada y miró a su amiga con los ojos brillosos-¡Oh, por Dios Sakura! ¡Eso fue tan genial! ¡Tan hermoso! ¡Tan de película!-se abrazó a ella-¡TAN DIVINA!-la joven sacó una cámara de video, anda tú a saber de dónde.-¡Vamos dilo!_

_-¿De-decir qué…?-preguntó asustado._

_-Lo que dijiste antes…-le miró de forma amenazante.-Dilo._

_-Vu-vuélveme irresistible…-musitó._

_-¡Ahh! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!-chilló._

_-Vuélveme irresistible…-repitió asustada._

_-¡Ahhh! ¡TAN DIVINA! ¡De nuevo! ¡De nuevo!-Sakura suspiró, era el momento más incómodo de su vida, y como todos los momentos incómodos, iba a ser el más largo._

_Fin Flash Back. _

Y bueno, y ahí estaba ella. En el suelo, envuelta por una toalla blanca, puesto que su prima le había obligado a darse una ducha, y que fuera rápida, puesto que había "mucho qué hacer"

-Mucho por sufrir, mejor dicho-suspiró.

-¡Sakura! ¿Ya te bañaste?-escuchó la voz de su prima por la puerta. La joven se paró asustada.

-¡No! Es que bueno, estaba ocupada, en el baño, baño. ¡Ahora me baño!-gritó.

-¡Apúrate, por el amor de Dios! ¡Este va a ser un fin de semana muy largo!-asintió mientras se quitaba la toalla y entraba a la ducha, abrió la llave de agua caliente y cerró los ojos, se relajó por unos instantes.

-Un momento-abrió los ojos de golpe-¿Dijo un fin de semana largo?-_Un fin de semana de tortura_-¡Mierda!

Suspiró cansada para lo que se venía, no valía la pena resistirse. Se dispuso a terminar la ducha, para luego dormir con su mejor amiga.

El día de mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

Y torturador.

* * *

-Eres gay.

-No soy gay.

-Eres gay.

-Que no lo soy.

-¡Oh, vamos! Eres un puto gay ¡Admítelo!

-No soy puto, ni soy gay.

-Syaoran, nosotros te queremos así. Gay o no.

-Yue-el aludido lo observó-No soy gay y punto. ¡Además no sé cómo llegamos a tu supuesta suposición del tema!-exclamó el castaño exasperado mientras abría su notebook, vio de reojo como Yue sacaba un poco de chocolate de su velador.-¡Oye! ¡No te comas mi manjar!

-No seas quejica, que tienes más en el clóset-el castaño le observó interrogante-es tu culpa por ir al baño y dejarme solo acá. Sabes que soy muy curioso-dio una mascada a la barra de chocolate.

-Bueno, como seguíamos-entró Eriol a la habitación con un refresco.-Eres gay.-Syaoran rodó los ojos.

-No lo soy-el castaño miró nuevamente como Eriol sacaba chocolate de su velador-¿Podéis decirme qué mierda hacéis en mi casa? ¡Y para colmo como si fuera la de ustedes!

-Tú casa es nuestra casa…-comentó Eriol.

-Pero nuestras casas no son tuya…-finalizó Yue.

-Pero a lo que íbamos, eres gay-Syaoran no lo miró hasta que abrió su Facebook.

-No lo soy-negó como por décima octava vez del día.

-¡Oh, vamos Syaoran! ¡Eres el capitán del equipo de baloncesto! Eres alto, fornido, tú sabes. ¡Mierda, eres guapo!-exclamó exasperado Yue.

-Lo sé-sonrió de forma narcisista.

-Y humilde que no se te olvide-ironizó Eriol.

-Y uno de los más codiciados del Instituto ¿Lo ves?-Yue se tiró de espaldas en la cama de su amigo.

-¿Ver qué? ¿Qué soy perfecto?-

-Y muy humilde…-repitió Eriol rodando los ojos.

-No Syaoran, eres tan…-movió las manos desesperado- Ya sabes, eso que siempre presumes…-

-Perfecto-completó el castaño revisando sus notificaciones.

-Eso es lo extraño.

-No le veo nada de extraño-frunció el ceño.

-¿Y?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Yue? Suéltalo de una vez-dijo aceptando unas cuantas amistades.

-Que nunca has salido con alguna chica-Syaoran se tensó por un momento.-Con ninguna, y si no has salido con ninguna siendo como eres…-_"Perfecto"_ pensó Syaoran-Es porque…

-O eres gay o te gusta una chica-entró Yamazaki a la habitación.

-¿Cómo carajos entraste a mi casa?-preguntó Syaoran mientras que Yamazaki solo se encogía de hombros.-Y suponiendo que no te gusta ninguna chica…-abrió el velador de Syaoran y sacó un poco de chocolate.

-Solo queda la alternativa de que seas gay-dijeron los tres al unísono. El castaño los miró, los tres asentían con la cabeza y comían un poco de chocolate.

-Veré si les queda claro, no soy gay-se paró- ¡Y dejen de comerse mi chocolate!-abrió el cajón de su velador para sacar las barras que quedaban y guardarlas en el clóset.

-¿Has besado alguna vez?-preguntó Yamazaki. Syaoran se tensó por completo y sintió que se sonrojaba, más no pudieron verlo porque estaba de espaldas hacia el clóset.

Unos minutos de silencio.

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Yamazaki! ¡Esa estuvo buena!-dijo Yue entre risas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se acariciaba el estómago por la risa.

-¡Oh, vale, vale! Que quizás no salga con alguna chica, pero que no de un beso sería… ¡Hahaha!-Eriol sentía las mejillas entumecidas por la risa y le dieron muchas ganas de ir al baño. Yamazaki solo miraba a Syaoran que se había quedado mudo.

-¿Nunca has besado?-preguntó nuevamente haciendo que los otros dos miraran de forma estupefacta a su amigo.

Syaoran soltó un largo suspiro. Nunca pensó que llegaría a esas circunstancias.

No.

Jamás había besado a alguien.

Nunca.

Vale, había salido con algunas chicas, pero jamás un beso de por medio.

El castaño sabía que era egocéntrico y que se creía perfecto. Que quería ser siempre el mejor y que daba alardes de todas las chicas que andaban detrás de él. Pero él sabía que esa no era su personalidad. Iba a negar siempre que le gustaba hornear galletas o ayudar a sus hermanas pequeñas a hacer osos de felpa. Que le gustaba acariciar el pasto o leer libros de fantasías, e inclusive novelas románticas, pero solo algunas si tampoco era un marica. O el simple hecho de que esperaba paciente a la persona correcta para su primer beso. No era algo que iba derrochar así como si nada, con cualquier persona. Él quería a la chica correcta, en la situación correcta.

Sí, al parecer la nena de la historia era él.

El castaño se giró y observó a sus amigos.

-No, nunca he dado un beso-confesó soltando un suspiro.

Espero risas, burlas, algo. Algo que diera indicios que de sus amigos lo encontraba un empollón. Pero nada, estaban ahí, mirándolo incrédulo y de forma seria.

El castaño sonrió por un momento.

Sabía que en el fondo sus amigos no eran tan pesados… Vio como los hombros de Eriol temblaban levemente al igual que Yamazaki y Yue. Vio como Yue se llevó la mano a la boca tapándosela y tiritando levemente.

¡Oh, no! Rodó los ojos y miró avergonzado al piso.

Uno, dos, tres y…

-¡Nunca has besado! ¡Hahaha! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Hahahahahaha!-Yue había explotado y se abrazaba la tripa, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se había puesto de un color casi morado. A los segundos Yamazaki y Eriol estallaron en risas. El castaño nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado. Se sentó en la silla y trató de ignorarlos viendo Facebook por unos segundos, pero era imposible.

-¡Oh, Syaoran, la bella damisela! ¡Que espera el beso de su príncipe!-canturreó Eriol parándose y apoyándose en el hombro del castaño.

-¡Hahaha! ¡No, Syaoran! ¡Mira para acá! ¡Syaoran!-insistió Yue. El castaño sabiendo que no debía hacerlo se giró para mirar a sus amigos. Yamazaki se había puesto una pañuela castaña que él tenía, en la cabeza, simulando una cabellera larga y castaña. Se puso a dar vueltas como una princesa y a limpiar la habitación.

-¡Oh, princesa Syaoran!-exclamó Yue ahogando unas risas.

-¡Oh, príncipe! ¡Has llegado!-Yamazaki saltó a sus brazos y empezaron a cantar.

-¡Con beso de amor soñeeeé! ¡Y un príncipe que me lo de! ¡Eso traen al final en los graaandes cuentos!-cantaron con una voz aguda como si fueran sacados de una película de Disney, a su lado Eriol se retorcía de la risa, mientras que él sentía el rostro más sonrojado a no poder y que este latía como si fuera un corazón.

-Hijos de puta-musitó. Vio como Eriol se unía a la canción y empezaban a cantar más alto.

-Y ambos labios necesarios son, al tocarse cumplen su funciooón-Yamazaki trató de cantar de forma angelical.

-Paciencia Syaoran, paciencia-se dijo así mismo mientras se daba vuelta para ver el computador.

-¡Oh, princesa Syaoran! ¡He estado esperando tanto el poder besarte!-exclamó Yue.

-¡Oh, mi príncipe! ¡Yo también he esperado!

-¡Con un beso de amor soñé! ¡Y un príncipe que me lo de!-seguía cantando Eriol.

-Aguanta un poco más, un poco más-musitó. Vio la actualización de estado de Rika, sin ver que era le dio me gusta.

-¡Oye Syaoran!

-¡Syaoran! ¡Ve el beso entre el Príncipe y la Princesa! De seguro que no sabes lo que es un beso…-dijo Eriol.

-¡Ya sabes! ¡Como nunca has besado!-gritó Yue. Y los tres volvieron a explotar en risas. Syaoran se paró de golpe y los miró.

-Bien, me hartaron-abrió la puerta de su habitación-¡Fuera!-gritó.

-Pero no te enojes Syaoran-mustió Eriol entre risas.

-¡Oh! De seguro _Kinofeamoto_ nunca ha besado tampoco, ya sabes, puedes besarla-se burló Yue e hizo como que iba a besar a Syaoran.

-¡FUERA!-entre forcejeos logró echarlos de su habitación y puso el pestillo, pudo escuchar como bajaban la escalera entre risas y escuchó el cierre de la puerta principal. El castaño suspiró y se acostó en su cama, se comió un poco de chocolate que de seguro había dejado Yue en su cama, puesto que nunca se los acababa.

-¡CON UN BESO DE AMOR SOÑÉ! ¡Y UN PRÍNCIPE QUE ME LO DE!-escuchó como cantaban, se paró y salió al balcón.

-¡Váyanse de mi casa!-gritó el castaño. Notó como algunas personas de la calle miraban el espectáculo con atención.

-¡OH, PRINCESA SYAORAN! ¡SUELTA TU CABELLO!-gritó Yue mientras se retorcía de la risa, avergonzado se entró y cerró el ventanal. Se acostó y se colocó sus audífonos, dejando que la música le desconectara del mundo. Una vez más calmado cerró los ojos.

¿Kinomoto aún no tendría su primer beso?

Y pensando en ello, se fue al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de forma leve, el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Soltó un suspiro, hace unos minutos estaba riéndose con sus amigos de Syaoran y ahora el silencio reinaba en su vida. Pero bueno, tú sabes. Hay muchos tipos de silencios, esos incómodos que te avergüenzan, esos agradables que podías pasar con la persona especial, los que eran tensos después de una pelea, ya sabes, varios. Pero en esos momentos solo reinaba el silencio triste y desgarrador. Ese que te envuelve y te domina, de los que te dan ganas de salir corriendo y gritar, gritar y volver a gritar para desahogarte.

Ganas no le faltaban, pero no podía hacerlo.

Se sacó los zapatos e iba a subir las escaleras, el sonido de una tos seca y cansada le sobresaltó por unos segundos, pero subió de inmediato, caminó de forma automática y abrió la puerta de aquella habitación que abría cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo del monstruo debajo de la cama, acudía de forma inmediata a ella. Pero ya nada era igual, ya no era un niño pequeño, no le temía a aquel monstruo y ya no estaba aquella mujer alegre que le abría los brazos de forma sonriente y conciliadora que le abrazaba hasta que se quedara dormido en sus brazos.

-Eriol…-una sonrisa triste se asomó por su rostro.

-Madre-respondió acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado encima de la cama. La mujer de cabellos largos de color azabache esbozó una sonrisa pura y alegre al ver a su hijo, nuevamente con ella-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, muy bien-mintió, ambos lo sabían. El joven observó lentamente a aquella mujer que en algún tiempo esbozaba una hermosura sorprendente. Le acarició levemente la mejilla, y ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

-¿Te has tomado los medicamentos?-ella asintió levemente.

-Quédate conmigo, Eriol-pidió observándole de forma maternal.

-¿Quieres que durmamos juntos?

-Hasta el final-respondió. El joven sintió como una parte de su alma era desgarrada ante aquellas palabras y asintió.

-Iré a ponerme el pijama, espérame-dijo aun sabiendo que su madre no podría levantarse de la cama. Poco importaba que fueran las siete de la tarde, nunca podría negarle algo a su madre.

Jamás.

A pasos lentos y seguros, abandonó la habitación. Solo una vez afuera pudo soltar un suspiro y llevarse una mano al pecho. Observó el pasillo oscuro y caminó hacia el final, hasta llegar a su habitación. Carente de luz, con las cortinas cerradas y un chiquero por donde se viera. Ropa tirada por todas partes, la cama desecha y algunos platos de comida.

Tristeza, miedo, incertidumbre, y muchos sentimientos más eran los que le recorrían en cualquier rincón de la mansión Hiraguizawa. Abrió con pesadumbre el gran clóset y sacó un pijama que estaba nuevo, ese que desde hace un tiempo lo tenía, porque su madre se lo había regalado. Claro, con estampado de pequeños ositos porque pensaba que aún eras un crío y que sin decir nada, lo guardaste en el clóset para nunca ocuparlo. Acarició la tela suave con tristeza y se terminó despojándose de sus ropas para colocárselo. Le quedaba justo, ese típico ojo que tenían las madres para escoger las ropas nunca fallaba. Tiró la ropa a la cama y observó aquel cuadro que tenía en el velador.

La joven de cabellos largos resplandecía en aquel cuadro, le limpió el polvo con la manga y sonrió al observarla. Alegre, feliz, con esa tez pálida que deslumbraba cada rincón, con esa enorme sonrisa mostrando sus pulcros dientes y aquella mirada amatista que remataba a cualquiera. Estaba usando uno de esos vestidos de tono pastel que tanto le gustaban, y estaba sonriéndole a su prima, pero a la cual cortó por el simple hecho de querer solo verla a ella.

A nadie más.

Syaoran nunca iba a entender por qué le gustaba tanto Tomoyo. Y era tan simple, pues en aquella mansión, carente de luz y alegría, la foto de Tomoyo era la única que deslumbraba en su vida.

Dejó el retrato en el velador y abandonó la habitación para ir donde su madre, la cual seguramente le esperaba, para dormir abrazada a él.

* * *

_-¿Dónde demonios estás?_-la castaña pegó un respingo y miró su celular con miedo. Sabía que debería haberle avisado a Toya que se quedaría en la casa de Tomoyo, cualquiera se preocuparía si después de que le dices a tu hermano que pasarás la tarde con él y no llegas, y hay lluvia, de esas que te sacan gemidos de temor, no vuelves.

-E-estoy donde Tomoyo-respondió titubeante. La joven amatista entró a la habitación y le miró interrogante, seguramente por su rostro de terror.-¿To-toya?-¿Por qué no hablaba? Quizás se había cortado la llamada, se separó del celular y vio que la llamada seguía avanzando, se puso nuevamente el celular y espero nerviosa alguna respuesta.

-_¡¿Y por qué carajos no me avisaste?!_-respuesta que no tardó en llegar. La joven sabía que se estaba conteniendo por no gritarle, su hablar era más pausado y sabía que lo hacía porque si le gritara ella se largaría a llorar en cualquier minuto, y eso era algo que el simplemente no soportaba_-¿Puedes creer lo preocupado que estuve? ¿Lo nervioso que me sentía al ver que no llegabas a casa? ¡Sakura, joder! ¿Por qué no me avisaste?_-escuchó claramente que respiraba agitado, y casi podía ver su rostro, con aquella expresión de reproche, desesperación y alivio-_Estaba lloviendo… Lloviendo a cántaros Sakura… Pensé que no volverías…_-¿Qué no volvería? Claro que iba a volver, no entendía por qué Toya le decía esas cosas. Pero entonces, sin llegar a pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta el por qué.

-Lo siento-dijo arrepentida.-Lo siento-repitió de nuevo-En serio lo siento-¿Cómo no poder entenderlo? Si ella misma pasaba por eso cuando llovía y su hermano no volvía del trabajo. ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo por unos segundos? No lo sabía, pero fue breve. Se sintió tan ingrata al recordar recién que sus padres salieron un día de lluvia tormentosa, y que no volvieron.

Nunca.

Desde aquel entonces, tanto para Toya como para ella, los días de lluvia eran los peores.

_-¿Estás bien?-_preguntó.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-_Me alegra_-fue sincero, como siempre_.-¿Te quedarás con Tomoyo?_

-Sí, volveré mañana a eso de las ocho, Tía Sonomi me irá a dejar.

-_Te esperaré._

-No te preocupes, llegaré-sonrió y pudo asegurar que su hermano también estaba sonriendo.

-_Nos vemos, cuídate_…-se despidió.

-¿Toya?

-_Dime._

-Te quiero.

-_Yo también te quiero monstruo_-la chica rodó los ojos, nunca iba a cambiar.-_Nos vemos._

-Nos vemos-y colgó a escuchar que él también lo había hecho. Miró el celular, ese infantil que su hermano le compró hace tiempo, y que en más de una ocasión quiso cambiárselo por uno más moderno, más ella no le dejo. Lo dejó en el velador y suspiró.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Tomoyo a lo que Sakura asintió sonriendo.-Bien, me alegra saberlo. Pero bueno, bueno, bueno-dijo rápidamente con un tono ansioso a lo que Sakura bufó.-Hoy día vamos a practicar el primer paso para volverte divina-movió sus manos ansiosa.-¡Vamos!-Sakura se paró de la cama y le siguió, esperando que quizás fueran al baño a que le limpiara la cara o al gran ropero que tenía, sin embargo le llevó hasta el espejo grande. Hizo que ella se pusiera frente a él y Tomoyo se quedó atrás poniendo sus manos en los hombros-Vamos, el primer paso es hablarle al espejo.

-Ajá-levantó una ceja de forma dudosa.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Tienes que hablarle!-insistió la amatista y la joven rodó los ojos. Bueno, es raro, tú sabes, ella no hablaba con el espejo.

-¿Hola?-Tomoyo frunció el ceño y los labios.

-No estás poniendo de tú parte Sakura-le replicó a secas.

-Tomoyo, esto es ridículo. ¿Para qué le voy a hablar al espejo? Tú, solo tienes que hacerte tu magia. Ya sabes, quién pasa por tus manos se vuelve hermosa, solo hagamos esto más corto y ya.

-Agradezco el halago Sakura, pero yo solo pongo la ropa, nada más. Vendré dentro de dos horas, y cuando vuelva quiero verte cambiada-se alejó de ella.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo quieres que cambie?-preguntó dudosa la castaña.

-Solo el espejo te va a ayudar Sakura-la chica seguía observándole interrogante-Vamos, sé que puedes sacar el por qué. No eres la chica más inteligente en el Instituto por nada-y abandonó la habitación. Sakura se revolvió el pelo de forma desesperada y miró el espejo.

Bien, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

¿Para qué carajos quería hablar con el espejo? No entendía el punto de Tomoyo.

Soltó un suspiro y se paseó por la habitación, tenía que pensar qué era lo que tenía que hacer con el espejo. Ella solo quería volverse guapa, y callarle la boca a Sasaki y a todas las personas que le han mirado en menos.

-Guapa-susurró bajo-¿Qué se sentirá ser guapa?-se preguntó mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la mullida cama de su amiga. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y vio a Sasaki, siempre usando ropa hermosa, no era de las que ocupaban faldas cortas y escotes que llegaban hasta el suelo, era femenina, casi rosa, como esas chicas que salían en las películas, que siempre tenían accesorios lindos y que sus habitaciones eran envidiables. Se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto, siempre se miraba atentamente en el espejo y murmuraba mientras se echaba labial transparente a cada instante. Era buena estudiante, tenía que admitirlo, pero simplemente las ciencias no eran lo suyo. La chica era más humanista más que nada. ¿Pero qué más? ¿Qué era lo que tenía? Algo debe tener que vuelva locos a los chicos del Instituto, vale, pues Sasaki no era de las que mostraban hasta el alma ni nada parecido, no sabía nada con respecto a su vida sexual, pero no daba la apariencia de que se acostara con medio mundo, o al menos eso es lo que ella veía. Recordaba que muchas veces cuando veía a Sasaki caminar junto con sus amigas por el pasillo, muchos se detenían a observarlas, a sonrojarse cuando las veían y que la mayoría de las chicas le envidiarán.-¿Será por cómo caminan?-se levantó de golpe y se llevó automáticamente las manos a la cabeza por el mareo repentino. Unos segundos después se puso de pie y trató de caminar como lo hacía Sasaki, siempre llevaba los brazos relajados al costado, y cuando caminaban ellos bailaban de forma lenta y elegante, mecía levemente las caderas y cuando se paraba ponía una mano en la cintura. Lo intento varias veces, y por ya la décima octava vez se miró en el espejo-Me veo ridícula-se dijo automáticamente, pues sus pasos eran más bien robotizados. Frunció el ceño y los labios-No, vamos Sakura tu puedes hacerlo-se dijo mirando su reflejo, lo intentó una vez más, y otra vez, y otra más. Hasta que al fin pudo hacer algo similar, mucho mejor que las otras veces anteriores. Y entonces lo captó. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer con el espejo. Miró su reflejo nuevamente.

"_No estás poniendo de tu parte Sakura"_

"_Agradezco el halago Sakura, pero yo solo pongo la ropa, nada más. Vendré dentro de dos horas, y cuando vuelva quiero verte cambiada"_

"_Solo el espejo te va a ayudar Sakura"_

Las palabras de Tomoyo se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin cesar y miró nuevamente el espejo. Pudo caminar parecido a Sasaki porque dijo que podía. Recordó entonces a Chiharu, aquella chica del club de porristas, que si bien no era nada agraciada, atraía mucho a los chicos. Recordó también cuando la vio una vez hablando con el espejo, como la mayoría de las chicas, y nunca supo el por qué.

Hasta ahora.

Tanto Sasaki como Chiharu, atraían mucho a los chicos porque tenían actitud. Ella no tenía actitud, carecía mucho de ella. Pero para poder tenerla, tenía que creerse el cuento de que sí podía tenerla y de que también podría atraer las miradas.

Tenía que convencerse de que era guapa, al igual que las demás jóvenes.

-Y para eso está el espejo-susurró sonriendo mirándose en el espejo-La idea no es convertirse en una narcisista, pero si quieres que los demás vean que eres guapa, primero tienes que transmitirlo tú y para eso, tienes que estar convencida de que lo eres-explicó como si estuviera en un examen, se miró fijamente y con convicción-Eres guapa Sakura, muy guapa-y a los segundos explotó sonrojada.

¡Dios, qué vergonzoso! Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Eres hermosa, tus ojos son bonitos…-empezó a hablarle al espejo, sin pensar que pasarían más de dos horas para que ella estuviera más convencida de lo que era.

* * *

-Sakura es guapa, tiene bonitas piernas, sí, hay que sacarles provecho definitivamente. Pero el lunes no será un día con mucho sol, bien, los shorts pueden esperar. Tiene bonitos brazos, son delgados, le irán bien los vestidos y las poleras. Pero los vestidos no tanto, es delgada pero no tiene curvas, creo que mejor le va la ropa holgada, sí, ropa holgada. ¿Colores? Los colores pasteles no le van, es más trigueña que blanca, así que descartado. Sakura no es muy femenina, así que los tacos y las faldas no irán con ella. Mmm… Zapatillas y pantalones, un look bastante rudo, no se necesita ser fresa para ser guapa, pero creo que es mejor uno rudo pero relajado-la joven amatista hablaba consigo misma mientras ordenaba en la cama un montón de ropa, algunas las tiraba al suelo, a otras les ponía una mueca de "No lo sé, pero no lo descartaré" La joven en un momento miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que ya era tarde, ya había pasado las horas en que le dijo a Sakura que iría para allá, pero pensó que le faltaba más tiempo.-Las diez menos quince-susurró-Bien, igual alcanzamos a hacer más cosas. Mejor dejo esto para mañana-dijo mirando la ropa. El sonido de la puerta hizo que se volteara y entró Sakura a la habitación de invitados.

La joven amatista sonrió en cuanto vio a Sakura, se acercó a ella y la examinó rodeándola, de arriba hacia abajo, de abajo hacia arriba. Se detuvo frente a ella y le miró los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Espléndida-confesó la castaña algo sonrojada. Se sentía segura, se sentía bastante bien, se sentía hermosa y que nada ni nadie podría derrotarla.

-Me parece perfecto-sonrió-Ahora ven, vamos a la habitación de al lado, hoy será una noche relajante.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-Qué nos harán, mejor dicho-y carcajeó.

Apenas entraron a la otra habitación, Sakura lo supo. Habían dos camillas, dos mujeres que ya reconocía, puesto que trabajan en el Centro de Estética de la madre de Tomoyo y muchas veces las había visto cuando iban a ver a la madre de la joven amatista.

-¡Masajes!-chilló emocionada Tomoyo.- Una chica guapa no puede estar estresada, y para eso, no hay nada mejor que unos buenos masajes. Relájate Sakura, mañana iremos a comprar ropa.-la castaña se tensó por unos momentos.-No te pongas tan rígida mujer, no te pondré vestidos floreados si es lo que te preocupa, ese es mi estilo-le guiñó un ojo.

La castaña tomó la bata blanca que le tendía la mujer que le iba a hacer los masajes, fue al baño y se despojó de sus ropas, se colocó la bata blanca y fue a la habitación. Se dejó entregar a los masajes, dejando que todas las malas vibras y el estrés se fueran por el caño.

Mañana sería un día largo, y lo mejor por ahora, era descansar.

* * *

_Pov. Sakura_

-¡Levántate floja!-un grito seguido de un almohadazo directo al rostro. Y ya estaba despierta, bostecé mientras me sentaba en la mullida cama de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga me miraba con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.-Eres una floja total ¿Sabes cuánto me he demorado en despertarte? ¡No! No lo sabes, porque tú estabas ahí campantemente durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Pero te diré algo querida ¡Si hay un mañana! Un mañana en que irás al instituto y demostrarás que tú también puedes ser guapa, casual y atraer a los chicos. ¡Así que mueve tu enorme trasero de ahí y ve a bañarte! Porque iremos de inmediato, en el centro comerás algo-y así entre medio sermón, Tomoyo salió de la habitación. Mi prima podía ser un amor, pero cuando se trataba de compras era un verdadero demonio.

Me levanté con pereza y fui al gran clóset de mi prima, había una sección que tenía ropa mía, tomé unos pantalones, una polera blanca y un enorme polerón negro. Miré la ropa atentamente, era definitivo, yo no tenía el gusto de la moda en las venas. Me encogí de hombros y fui rápidamente al baño, no me demoré mucho, tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí y me tomé el cabello mojado en un tomate y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y fui al recibidor donde estaba Tomoyo. Me miró de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa.

-Esta será la última vez que te vistas así en tu vida-rodé los ojos-¡Vamos! El chofer ya está afuera, y tenemos mucho por comprar.

En un momento ya estábamos adentro de la limosina de Tomoyo, estas eran las cosas que nunca podría acostumbrarme de ella, que fuera endemoniadamente rica y que siempre tuviera que ir a todas partes en sus autos ostentosos. No me gustaba llamar la atención, pero ya el simple hecho de salir del auto lo hacía. Tomoyo comenzó a hablar consigo misma sobre que tiendas había que visitar y revisaba constantemente el reloj de pulsera que le regalé hace un tiempo.

-Tomoyo…-me asaltó una duda.

-Dime-salió de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a ir a comprar ropa ¿Cierto?-ella asintió-Y para comprar ropa hay que tener dinero ¿Cierto?-volvió a asentir-Y supongo que vamos al Centro Comercial, donde todo es caro ¿Cierto?-asintió algo hastiada.

-¿Cuál es el punto Sakura?

-El punto es que yo no tengo tanto dinero…

-¡No, no, no! No te preocupes por eso tonta, mi mamá correrá con los gastos. Dice que hará todo para que te veas divina-me interrumpió.

-¿Qué? Pero no, Tomoyo… Yo no quiero que…-una simple mirada de ella bastó para que no dijera nada más.

No me gustaba quedar debiéndole cosas a la Tía Sonomi, sabiendo que eran cosas que nunca iba a poder devolvérselas. Pero ellas eran así, les gustaba dar sin recibir, sin embargo eso no evitaba que pesara en mi conciencia.

Sin darme cuenta del tiempo, ya estábamos afuera del Centro Comercial, apenas salí de la limosina Tomoyo me tomó de la mano y me arrastró rápidamente hacia el centro. Sin ni siquiera mirar las tiendas del primer piso, me llevó hacia el segundo, era claro, Tomoyo sabía dónde estaban todas las tiendas y las que íbamos a visitar en esta ocasión. Entramos a la primera tienda y ese aroma refrescante que tenían casi todas las tiendas comerciales, nos inundó.

-Bienvenidas a la Boutique de Madame Lestrange ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?-el tono perfecto y la sonrisa perfecta de la vendedora nos dieron la bienvenida.

-Sí, mira estoy buscando hacerle un cambio de look a mi amiga. Estaba pensando en uno relajante, que sea fresco-Tomoyo hizo un sonido con la boca como si estuviera probando algo-Pero que sea rudo. No sé si me entiende.

-Perfectamente-la vendedora se acercó a mí y me tocó los brazos-Tiene buenos brazos, las sudaderas le vendrán bien-delineó mis inexistentes curvas con sus manos-Pero nada de curvas cariño, Dios no se apiadó de ti en lo absoluto-Hermosa forma de que te digan plana ¿Gracias?

-Sí, lo sé. Sakura es plana, se le nota muy poco la cintura y no tiene caderas. Al menos tiene trasero-comentó Tomoyo a lo que la vendedora asintió dándole la razón. Ese momento incómodo en que tu mejor amiga y prima se une con la vendedora para criticarte en frente de tus narices, era triste y desconsolador.

-Tienes que descartar los vestidos, tenlo por seguro-Tomoyo asintió y la vendedora me tocó las piernas-Pero tiene buenas piernas, calzas, pitillos y shorts le irán perfecto.

-¿Cierto? ¡Pensé lo mismo!-chilló emocionada Tomoyo.

-Entonces serían sudaderas, pantalones, shorts, sí, le irán bien. ¡Ah! Y poleras holgadas, no lo olvides, para mostrar lo que no tiene no es malo-Tomoyo asintió.-Bueno, los colores pálidos no le van.

-¿Cierto? Pensaba en colores fuertes u oscuros-me dediqué a observar algunos accesorios que estaban en el mostrador mientras ellas hablaban tan tranquilamente.

-Tienes un buen gusto chica, bueno, ven, vamos. De aquí podrás llevarte algunas sudaderas y poleras holgadas. Pantalones o shorts, te recomiendo que vayas…

-A la tienda de "Amor a las piernas" ¿Cierto?-sentí que Tomoyo le interrumpía.

-¡Cierto! Es tan fascinante que venga alguien que sí sabe de moda…-la vendedora nos guío a una sección de la tienda que estaba casi al final. Me senté en uno de esos sofás sin respaldo mientras veía a Tomoyo y a la joven comentar, y ver algunas prendas, a veces las miraban, me miraban a mí y las descartaban de inmediato.

-Ven para acá Sakura-fui donde mi prima quién me pasó al menos treinta poleras-Ve al vestidor, pruébatelas, quiero ver cómo te quedan.

¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? No, cierto. Tres horas.

Pasé al menos tres horas probándome las poleras, para que Tomoyo me mirara con asco en algunas ocasiones o en otras de forma de adoración. Poleras holgadas, simples, de colores fuertes, colores oscuros, con estampados o sin ellos, sudaderas o algunas con mangas, no sabía cuántas fueron, pero sí que fueron bastantes. Tomoyo tomó las que consideraba que eran dignas para mí, según ella, y fue a pagarlas, la vendedora estaba contenta por el exquisito gusto que tenía Tomoyo y por la gran venta. Abandonamos la tienda para ir a comprar pantalones, y fue lo mismo, horas y horas probándomelos, para que hasta en una ocasión Tomoyo gritara escandalizada de que no había nada digno, para luego volver a mirarme con adoración. Pantalones negros, azules, rojos, cremas, de a cuadrille, simples, calzas de varios colores, y montones de shorts que Tomoyo consideraba divinos fueron llevados para pagar.

Bufé mientras esperaba a que mi amiga comprara, ella se veía fresca como una lechuga, en cambio yo como si hubiera salido de una pelea callejera. Salimos de la tienda con al menos veinte bolsas.

-Bien, solo falta el calzado y los accesorios…-escuché a mi prima, pero también a mi estómago que rugía por comida. Miré la hora en el celular, las cuatro menos cinco, perfecto. No había comido nada en el día.-Bien, iremos a terminar de comprar y luego comes todo lo que quieras…-Tomoyo siguió caminando.

-¿Dijiste todo lo que quiera?-pregunté ansiosa. A lo Tomoyo paró en seco y me miró algo arrepentida.

-No, yo no dije…

-¡No, no, no! ¡Lo dijiste! Todo lo que quiera, ahora vamos que hay que terminar esas compras-tironeé de Tomoyo para entrar a la tienda que ella tenía pensada.

Para mí fortuna solo llevamos zapatillas y algunas chalas simples, y de taco bajo, no como los zapatos que usaba Tomoyo. Y eso para mí, era genial. No me imaginaba caminando con tremendos zancos sin poder evitar caerme de cara.

Cuando fuimos a comprar los accesorios, Tomoyo medio algunos consejos y terminé eligiéndolos a mi gusto. Muchas pulseras simples, y colgantes bastante hermosos. No pude evitar llevarme algunos que tenían el sinsajo de Hunger Games, una de las Sagas de Libro que más me gustaban. Me hubiera gustado ver alguno con el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte, pero solo encontré una pulsera, que de igual forma la llevé. Me entretuve bastante, más lo único que no quise llevar fueron los aros, no tenía perforadas las orejas y a Toya seguramente le daría un infarto si me las viera.

Muy para el pesar de Tomoyo y mi fortuna, habíamos terminado y eso quería decir: Comida.

Terminamos yendo al patio de comidas, Tomoyo se quedó en la mesa después de darme su orden y fui a comprar. Esperé unos cuantos minutos, casi veinte, y pude realizar el pedido.

-Bienvenidos ¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Sí, bueno, quiero siete porciones de papas fritas, las más grandes que tenga por favor. Quiero ocho porciones de empanadas de queso, dos pollos fritos, tres copas de helado, pero que sean de frutilla, seis porciones de nuggets de pollo. Una bebida grande de coca-cola-seguí mirando los anuncios-Y también cuatro hot dogs, pero los quiero con Chucrut. Y bien, una ensalada de lechuga con palta y tomate, y un jugo natural, por favor-dije pidiendo al final el pedido de Tomoyo. La joven cajera me miraba de forma sorprendida y con la boca algo abierta.

-¿No quieres la coca-cola light?-pregunté y solté una carcajada.

-No, que sea normal por favor-pedí. Terminé pagando una suma bastante grande, pero bendita sea la tarjeta que me pasó Tomoyo y esperé.

El tiempo se me hacía muy lento, esperaba mientras los demás pedidos eran atendidos y los jóvenes que lo hacían eran tan lentos que te daban ganas de pegarles, hasta que al fin tomaron el mío, se dieron bastante prisa al ver que el pedido era grande y comenzaron a llenar tres bandejas, las papas, los pollos, los nuggets, las empanadas y los hot dogs me abrían el apetito.

-¡Quiero muchos sobres de Ketchup!-le dije al muchacho a lo que él hizo caso y colocó demasiados. Y al fin, después de poner las bebidas, estaba listo. Con cierta maestría logré llevar las tres bandejas repletas, cosas que aprendes cuando sales a comer con Toya de vez en cuando.

Caminé hasta donde Tomoyo quién me miraba algo avergonzada y le sonreí mostrándole todos mis dientes. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si no tuvieras un metabolismo tan rápido, no dejaría que comas toda esa chatarra, y mucho menos ese sufrimiento-se refirió a la carne. Me encogí de hombros mientras le pasaba su pedido y comencé al ataque.

Una porción de papas, otra más, y otra más, todo lo que estaba en frente de mí, desaparecía en cuestión de minutos, mientras que Tomoyo me miraba aún sin poder acostumbrarse a mi gran apetito de hombre.

-¿Q-qhué?-pregunté con la boca llena de pollo, Tomoyo frunció los labios de forma incómoda.

-No hables con la boca…-rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros-Da igual, no cambiarás nunca.-y sonrió.

Tomoyo ya había terminado su ensalada y tomaba tranquilamente su jugo natural, mientras que yo terminaba de comer con la tercera copa de helado, me terminé lo que quedaba de bebida y me limpié la boca con una servilleta, miré la mesa llena de papeles de comida y sonreí.

-Estaba rico-sonreí.

-Me imagino-contestó Tomoyo. Me sonrojé levemente cuando vi a la mesa cercana que estaba llena de chicos y que me miraban de forma sorprendida. De seguro habían visto todo el espectáculo.-Vamos, debo ir a dejarte a casa.

Abandonamos el centro comercial y fuimos a la limosina de Tomoyo, apenas me senté, el sueño me comenzó a ganar, había sido un día largo y agotador. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Tomoyo y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-Tomoyo-

-Hola Toya-la joven amatista le sonrió al mayor de los Kinomoto quién le había abierto la puerta.-Vine a dejar a Sakura-explicó sonriendo. Toya recorrió con la mirada la entrada, bien, pues si Tomoyo venía por eso, no veía a su hermana en ninguna parte.

-¿Y dónde está?-la joven soltó una risita.

-En la limosina, se quedó dormida-Toya abrió la boca levemente y siguió a su prima para ir por su hermana y así era. Sakura dormía en el auto como si no hubiera un mañana. El castaño sonrió en cuanto la vio, con algo de dificultad, logró tomar a su hermana en brazos.-Estos son regalos que le hice a Sakura, espero que no te molesten-dijo Tomoyo con al menos treinta bolsas en las que venía la compra del día.

-Aunque me molestara, lo harías igual-la chica asintió. Tomoyo entró y dejó las bolsas en la habitación de Sakura y abandonó la casa, no sin antes decirle a Toya que ella iba a ir el día de mañana por Sakura para ir juntas al Instituto.

Toya vio como Tomoyo cerraba la puerta, suspiró y miró a su hermana que aún estaba en sus brazos. Subió con ella las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de que no se golpeara, no la llevó a su habitación, ni mucho menos a la suya. Sino que a la de sus padres. Con algo de esfuerzo movió las mantas y acostó a su hermana ahí, le sacó los zapatos y la arropó. Fue al otro lado de la cama, se sacó sus zapatillas y se acostó con ella abrazándola.

En esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era sentir a su pequeña hermana cerca, la noche pasada había sido una tortura llegando a pensar en que ella no volvería. Ahora al tenerla a su lado, lo único que quería era dormir con ella, despertar al día siguiente y poder verla ahí, sabiendo que seguiría cuidándola como siempre.

Pues Toya sabía perfectamente, que sin Sakura, nada tendría sentido para él.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó dormido lentamente, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura estaba ya a su lado, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

-Toya…-susurró Sakura apenas se había despertado. Sorpresa fue la suya al estar en la habitación de sus padres y que Toya estuviera durmiendo con ella, en sus típicos abrazos posesivos. Le dio un leve beso y con algo de cuidado se deshizo de su agarre. Era bastante temprano, sin embargo ni siquiera había salido de la habitación cuando sintió el timbre. De seguro era Tomoyo. Cerró la puerta de forma silenciosa y bajó rápidamente las escaleras y le abrió a su prima.

-¿Aún no te bañas? ¿Qué estás esperando?-le espetó saludándola con un beso.

-¡Shh!-hizo un gesto de silencio-Toya está durmiendo y si se despierta, y ve lo que me estás haciendo no dejará que nos veamos nunca más.-Tomoyo asintió en silencio y fue ahí cuando pudo percatarse de su atuendo*****_(Recuerden abrir el link que dejé en el principio del capítulo)_Llevaba un vestido, que estaba dividido, la parte de arriba era como una polera blanca, y la parte baja era azul y con flores, lucía un lindo cinturón café, llevaba esos aros de flor que le regaló como hace cinco años, unos zapatos de tacón alto y color café crema, una pulsera dorada que Toya le había regalado hace un tiempo y ese bolso blanco que una vez ensució sin querer y que Tomoyo tuvo que limpiar mientras lloraba. Su largo cabello azabache estaba ondulado y pudo ver una trenza que utilizaba como adorno. Su amiga era tan femenina, ambas eran tan diferentes, como agua y aceite, pero aun así valoraba mucho su amistad y su cariño.

-Vamos, hay mucho por hacer-asintió mientras subían al segundo piso y se iban directo a su habitación. Sakura entró a bañarse mientras su prima escogía su atuendo.

Dejó que el agua caliente relajara su cuerpo, se sentía nerviosa, un manojo de nervios se rebatía en su interior, no podía evitar sentirse así, sabía que hoy día iba a ser un día diferente. Apenas salió del baño se envolvió con una tolla, limpió el vapor del espejo y se miró.

-Recuérdalo Sakura, eres guapa.

* * *

_Pov. Syaoran_

-¿Todavía estás enojado?-miré hacia la ventana y me dediqué a observar a las hojas caer una y otra vez.

-¡Vamos, Syaoran! Era una broma...-Eriol me picoteó la mejilla con el dedo-¡Syaoran!

-¿Nunca más?-les pregunté observándoles. Eriol, Yue y Yamazaki estaban a mí al rededor, mientras que yo estaba sentado en la mesa. Se habían preocupado de que no les hablara en cuanto llegaron a la sala de clases. ¿Ellos creían que yo iba a olvidar la escenita que armaron ayer en mi casa? Pues no, señores. Eso es algo que te queda marcado, por lo menos para mí lo fue. No pude evitar que me llenara de vergüenza, pero al final me di cuenta de algo, no era mi culpa. Para mí era un momento importante, no tenía por qué darme vergüenza.

-Está bien Syaoran, no te molestaremos nunca más con eso-dijo Yamazaki quién me sonreía de forma sincera y asentí.

-¡Ah, Syaoran! ¡Pensé que me odiarías por siempre!-chilló Yue en modo de burla y se colgó de mi brazo llenándome de besos la mejilla, mientras que los otros dos se desencajonaban de la risa. Lo dejé hacer pues sabía que en unos segundos se iba a separar de mí.

-¿Qué les parece si este fin de semana vamos a la playa?-propuso Yue mientras se soltaba de mí.

-No es mala idea, pero yo creo que es mejor que vayamos de campamento-Yue rodó los ojos ante la propuesta de Yamazaki.

-No creo que vaya a poder ir chicos... Ya saben, tengo mejores cosas por hacer-Yue y Yamazaki soltaron una risa mientras que Eriol colocaba una pose de hombre seductor, que siendo sinceros, era grotescamente burlesca. Empezaron a decir cosas sin sentido, burlas y chistes, más no podía ponerme a pensar en ellos. Porque en el momento en que vi la puerta del salón abrirse, supe que hoy no iba a ser un día normal.

Era Kinomoto la que entraba al salón y que paralizó el tiempo. Andaba con una sonrisa tímida y con un atuendo fuera de lo normal***** Llevaba su largo cabello tomado en un tomate desordenado, dejando unos mechones libres. Lucía una polera sin mangas, de color azul y con una palabra_ "Love"_ un pantalón crema, unas chapulinas y llevaba el dije dorado de un Búho. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ella se dirigía hacia mi dirección, más bien mirando al suelo seguido de su prima. Noté como el salón estaba en sumo silencio, como muchos le observaban sorprendidos y un deje de furia se notaba en Sasaki.

-Li, sal de mi mesa-me habló de forma distinta, le miré sin comprender y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba sentado en su mesa. Me bajé de ella y Kinomoto dejó la mochila en la mesa y levantó la mirada.-Bien ¿Y ustedes qué miran?-noté como Tomoyo sonreía ante la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Pero también noté algo, no fue su nuevo estilo de vestir, ni su perfume de vainilla o su nuevo look de cabello. Mucho menos que su mirada se viera con seguridad o el hecho de que me mirara directamente a mí. Fue la simple acción de que todos los hombres le estaban mirando como una mujer, como más de una vez yo lo hice.

¿Por qué el cambio? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ahora todos notarían su presencia?

Y eso era algo que solo yo hacía antes, no pude evitar sentir la furia latir en mis venas.

Ese derecho era solo mío y yo no quería compartirlo con nadie.

_No quería compartirla. _

-Estúpido colón-solté en un suspiro y abandoné rápidamente la sala de clases. No me importó que la campana ya hubiera tocado, que el Inspector estuviera en el pasillo o que la profesora me llamara para que entrara a clases. De forma apresurada entré al baño y fui a un cubículo, sentía la respiración agitada y un dolor en el estomago.

No sé si pasaron minutos, horas o días, de forma muy exagerada.

Sólo sabía que por mucho rato que estuviera en el baño, el dolor en el estomago no se iría nunca. Porque no era un dolor estomacal simple, ni nada más.

Solo eran celos.

Celos por Kinomoto.

Y eso era mucho peor.

* * *

**Avances.**

-¿Me vas a besar o no?-pregunté ansiosa.

-Eres patética.

-¿Patética? ¡No soy patética!

-Créeme Kinomoto, lo eres.

-¿Me preguntas por qué te odio? Por favor, no seas cínica-Rika se fue dejándome con la duda ahí, sin ser resuelta.

-Te quiero mucho, estoy tan contento de que estés aquí.

Yo también lo quería mucho.

-Y yo a ti-me abrazó levantándome del suelo, y sentí que nada ni nadie podría herirme, no ahora, no mañana. Nunca.

* * *

_Un asco de capítulo, prometo que el próximo será mucho, mucho mejor y actualizaré luego (:_

_No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (? ¡Ok, no! Muy bien, antes de que todas decidan matarme de la forma más lenta, tengo que dar mis excusas, son muy creíbles en serio xD No, pero son en serio._

_ Tenía todo este capítulo escrito, y a muchas chicas les dije que iba a actualizar un Lunes. ¿Creen en la mala suerte? Después de lo que me pasó, yo sí. Mi computador entró en coma, lo prendía y se reiniciaba. Lo prendía y se reiniciaba de nuevo, así que nada. Llamaron a un técnico y cuando yo no estaba él fue. Sorpresa fue cuando llegué a mi casa y vi que el computador estaba nuevo pero lo habían formateado. ¿Palabas de la pareja de mi madre? "No creo que tengas nada importante en el computador, así que le dije al técnico de lo formateara" Quise matarlo._

_ és de que mi computador fuera arreglado, comencé a escribir el capítulo nuevamente. ¿Mala suerte dos? Otra vez mi computador entró en coma y volvieron a arreglarlo. Y sí, lo formatearon de nuevo. Nos dimos cuenta que era por un programa que bajaba y me mataba al computador._

_3.¡Me quedaban 6 semanas para la PSU! Y tenía que estudiar, la Psu era más importante que la historia. _

_4.Dí la Psu y me quedé con tiempo libre así que me dediqué a escribir el capítulo. _

_Iba actualizar la semana pasada y me enfermé! Sí, me enfermé! Así que recién hoy pude terminarlo y subirlo. _

_Disculpen la demora. Espero que les guste el capítulo, como siempre los agradecimientos: _

_Galletita Anónima, Twilight-Love1694, persona anónima, zecy555, Caterin Echizen, Celina Sosa, Luisa, LyS Cosmo, July1anime, R-Karolyna, Kagome555m, Cata06, Rosalie BitterSweetCullen, BellKris Cullen, Izaku-chan, MarianitaUchiha, Glorymar, Mitsukii1701, Katya Malfoy, Sakura1023, Rosh Bernal, Mrcds Yane's, Maru-chan 1296, nerakcibeles, Didi87, LoveistoLaugh, SKYSHL, Sauma Sakura, Klaudia de Malfoy, Patty81Medina, MoonShadow7117, Kira Read, Piwy, Anaiza 18, Vale Misaki, Shirley-Kinomoto, YurikoLi13, Raven Sakura, Bl0ndieBtch, Elsista Cerecita, Nayhe' Midori, The Mystic Poetry, Valeria LiKinomoto, Bren-chan, Sakura Hilary, Moon86, Carito-Chan0, Alice Vampiirithap-Cullen, ValSmile, Cerezo Dulce11, Sakura1023, Yiriu69, Chikanime, Mikan-chan18, Tsukie Annie Kazami y EleonorPataki. _

_Lo siento Izaku-chan por la nota de autora tan larga xD _

_Disculpen la demora y espero que les haya gustado._

_Son las mejores, Besos! _

_Fru-chan. _


	5. Especial de Navidad

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

"**Loco por Kinomoto"**

FCLC

**Especial de Navidad**

"**Deseo de Navidad"**

Porque en el momento en que los gritos de horror de Sakura le despertaron, se acordó que el día de hoy no sería una navidad como las demás. Se levantó deprisa y entró a la habitación de su hermana pequeña, como lo había previsto, Sakura estaba bañada en lágrimas e hipando a cada segundo. Apenas le vio se acercó a ella para rodearle con un abrazo, Sakura escondió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano, mientras que él la mecía levemente y le hacía cariño en el cabello que estaba desordenado.

Las pesadillas de Sakura aparecieron a los días después de la muerte de sus padres, en esas noches tormentosas cuando no podía dormir se iba a la habitación de Toya para dormir junto con él, o muchas veces su hermano se quedaba leyendo algún libro con ella, ayudándola para algún examen o simplemente acostándose con ella y haciéndole mimos en el cabello hasta que se durmiera. La noche pasada había sido diferente, la pequeña Sakura quiso enfrentar sus miedos y decidió dormir sola en la penumbra de su habitación, más las pesadillas volvieron a atacarla.

-Ya, Sakura… Ya pasó-le decía su hermano con voz conciliadora. Sakura asintió en medio del llanto ausente y se alejó poco a poco de su hermano.-¿Mejor?-ella asintió limpiándose las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas-Hoy en Noche Buena ¿No recuerdas?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Toya! ¿Crees que Papá Noel venga esta navidad?-preguntó la pequeña de diez años de forma ansiosa, dejando atrás las lágrimas. El castaño torció un poco la boca, en las navidades anteriores era su padre quién se disfrazaba de un Papá Noel grande y gordo llevando consigo un saco con regalos. Pero su padre ya no estaba ahí, de forma lamentable, iba a tener que romper las ilusiones de su hermana, aunque no quisiera.

-Es muy poco probable, a lo mejor no alcance. Recuerda que tiene que ir a visitar a más niños-Sakura asintió ansiosa.

-Espero que alcance a venir-pidió alegre.

-Anda a bañarte, hay que empezar a hacer la cena de Navidad-depositó un beso en la frente de su hermana y abandonó la habitación mientras que ella preparaba la ropa que se iba a poner.

Toya se cambió de ropa y bajó a la cocina a empezar a preparar la cena de Navidad, la primera cena sin sus padres. Escuchó a Sakura tararear una canción mientras iba al baño y sonrió. Trataría de que fuera una navidad inolvidable.

Se pasó la gran parte de la tarde haciendo la cena, mientras que Sakura después de bañarse, limpiaba la casa y se encargaba de colocar la mesa para noche buena. Colocó los regalos de navidad bajo el árbol, que este año eran menores, pero de igual forma eran importantes. Comieron algún refrigerio para saciar el hambre y Sakura colocó unos villancicos en la radio, se dedicó a poner unos candelabros en la mesa, con velas de colores verdes y rojo, Toya terminaba la cena en minutos y subió a bañarse apenas terminó. Cuando bajó vio a Sakura poner una foto de sus padres, en la que estaban juntos y abrazados en la mesa.

-Ellos también van a cenar con nosotros-explicó ante el rostro de desconcierto de su hermano, a lo que él le sonrió tiernamente.

Pasaron la tarde viendo algunas películas, de esas típicas que ponían en época de navidad y comieron algunas galletas que hizo el hermano mayor. El sonido del horno indicó que el pavo ya estaba en su punto, Sakura subió a colocarse algún vestido bonito que seguramente le habría hecho su madre hace un tiempo atrás.

-¡Sakura! ¡Baja ya! ¡Es hora de cenar!-la pequeña castaña bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras que Toya dejaba el pavo en la mesa.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué rico!-exclamó alegre al ver las delicias que estaban en la mesa. Ambos hermanos se sentaron e hicieron una leve oración por sus padres. Toya no había ni siquiera empezado a cortar el pavo cuando la puerta sonaba aporreada por alguien. Sakura ahogó un grito de horror y Toya se disponía a ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba. El sonido de una llave abriendo la puerta, se preparaba para lo peor, para un robo quizás, pero nunca para lo que vio.

-¡Ho, ho, ho! ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¿A-Akizuki?-preguntó dudoso Toya. Era evidente que era su compañera de clases, usando un disfraz de Papá Noel que le quedaba grande y llevando en un saco abultado, lo que seguramente eran regalos.

-¡Buenas noches!-Toya quedó mirando como Yukito y la hermana de Nakuru, Kaho, se asomaban por la puerta, ambos sonrientes y de forma tranquila. Yukito llevaba consigo algunos regalos, mientras que Kaho llevaba unos globos con helio.

-¡Hoy no soy Akizuki, Kinomoto! Hoy estoy trabajando como ayudante de Papá Noel-explicó la morena.-¡Esta noche soy Ruby Moon! ¿No te suena divino?-chilló emocionada.

-¿Eres ayudante de Papá Noel?-preguntó Sakura mirando a la joven con la boca abierta. ¡No podía creerlo!

-Lo soy Sakura, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie. No me es permitido revelar mi identidad-explicó sonriendo-Papá Noel está algo ocupado, por eso dijo que viniera yo a verte, que seguramente te alegraría saber que al menos un ayudante de Papá Noel ha venido a visitar expresamente a ti-le guiñó un ojo. Sakura estaba maravillada, aún no salía de su pasmo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Toya! ¡Toya! ¿Tú lo sabías?-cuestionó la castaña emocionada. El hermano mayor aún no salía de su sorpresa al ver a sus amigos en la casa, más en noche buena.

-No, no lo sabía Sakura-dijo agachándose a su altura-¿Qué te parece si invitamos al ayudante de santa y a sus amigos a cenar con nosotros?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-¡Sí! ¡Vengan a cenar con nosotros!-Sakura no esperó respuesta alguna y arrastró de la manga a Nakuru, quién dejó el saco en el sillón. Yukito y Kaho entraron sonriendo y se sentaron en la mesa. Se sentaron todos en la mesa, Sakura escuchaba maravillada las historias de aventuras de Ruby Moon, la ayudante de Papá Noel.

-¿Y qué se supone que es esto?-preguntó en voz baja a Yukito, mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura y Akizuki.

-Me dijiste que Papá Noel no vendría ésta navidad a casa, se lo comenté a Kaho y bueno, ya sabes, Nakuru estaba ahí. Sabes que ella siempre ha tenido cierta debilidad por tu hermana, por eso quiso hacer esto. Para verla sonreír…-explicó Yukito mientras se servía un poco de pavo-¿No te parece un gesto lindo?

-Además es un buen día para compartir ¿No te parece?-dijo Kaho sonriendo.

Toya asintió levemente. Yukito y Akizuki eran compañeros del Instituto, amigos cercanos. Ambos, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, sabían de la tragedia que había ocurrido hace poco, muchos le daban ánimos, algunos regalos de sus compañeras, ropa que hace tiempo usaron y que a Sakura le irían bien, o las mismas madres de sus compañeros que a veces le hacían visitas y le daban mercadería cuando él no encontraba algún trabajo con el cual pudieran mantenerse. Estaba muy agradecido con sus compañeros y sus amigos. A Kaho la había conocido una vez en que no tenía a nadie que cuidara de Sakura un día de lluvia, Yukito tenía hora en el médico y Akizuki estaba tomando clases recuperativas, y ahí conoció a la hermana de Akizuki. Una joven de Preparatoria, guapa y sonriente. Bastante guapa para ser sinceros, pero una tonta total cuando tenía a Yukito a su lado. No se dio cuenta cuando estaba rodeado por ellos tres ayudándole en casa o con Sakura, eran personas apreciadas, más que compañeros, eran verdaderos amigos, y eso quedaba reafirmado con la visita del día de hoy.

-Pero ya sabes, en el Polo Norte no se puede comer carne, no, no, eso sí que no-decía Akizuki negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no se puede?-Toya sonrió ante la inocencia de su hermana.

-Por los renos ¡Claro! En un principio se comía carne, pero ellos se sentían ofendidos, al ser animales al igual que los otros, y entonces hicieron una huelga…

-¡Una huelga!-interrumpió Sakura sorprendida.

-¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Papá Noel no estaba para nada contento, así que decidió que nadie en el Polo Norte volviera a comer carne, después tuvo que darles unos días de descansos a los renos, porque nos estábamos quedando cortos de duendes, entonces ellos tuvieron que empezar ayudar…

-¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero ya sabes, Sakurita. Son animales, así que les costaba más hacer los juguetes, un hecho lamentable.

-¿Y contrataron más duendes?

-Por supuesto que sí, el Gobierno de Duendes se vio en una crisis económica, así que muchos duendes fueron a trabajar al polo norte para mantener a sus familias-Tanto Toya como Kaho y Yukito miraban de forma impresionada a Nakuru, quién mentía con una gran facilidad. Sakura se creía todo lo que salía de sus labios, podría decir que el cielo era rojo y aunque no fuera así, su poder de convicción haría que ella estuviera convencida de que fuera rojo.

-Iré por el postre-dijo Toya en cuanto vio que todos habían acabado la cena de navidad, Akizuki se ofreció a llevar los platos a la cocina, dejando a Kaho y Yukito con Sakura.

-¿Estás ansiosa para que sea medianoche?-preguntó con voz dulce Kaho, a lo que Sakura asintió sonriendo.

-Sí, quiero darle mi regalo a Toya en cuanto antes… ¡Oh, no!-se llevó las manos al rostro-No tengo regalos para ustedes… Lo siento tanto…

-No te preocupes pequeña Sakura, que estemos cenando aquí con ustedes, es el mejor regalo que podríamos tener-explicó Yukito tranquilizándola.

Sakura sonrió y comenzó a balancear sus pies que no llegaban a tocar el suelo, y espero pacientemente el postre que Toya había preparado.

-La quieres mucho ¿Cierto?-Toya miró a Akizuki quién sacaba unos platos de un mueble.

-La amo-respondió de forma sincera-Gracias Akizuki-la joven se giró para mirarlo y Toya le sonrió. Algo en su interior comenzó a desatar un caos, el corazón comenzó a latirle de forma rápida y sintió las mejillas sonrojadas hasta más no poder. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Toya ya abandonaba la cocina con las tartas que había hecho, de forma presurosa llevó los platos. Antes de llegar a la mesa pudo ver a Toya acariciarle la cabeza a su hermana pequeña y le miraba con ternura. La joven tragó una gran bocanada de aire, pensando que así a lo mejor se iba a pasar el latir rápido de su corazón, más nunca sucedió.

El postre pasó rápidamente, entre que Yukito se comía la porción triple de una persona, en que Sakura preguntaba cosas de Papá Noel, entre las miradas discretas de Kaho a Yukito y entre los latidos acelerados de Nakuru que a veces miraba a Toya cuando este estaba distraído.

-¡Va a ser media noche!-chilló emocionada Sakura. Entre Yukito y Toya recogieron la loza de la mesa, mientras que las chicas salían al patio, esperaron algunos minutos a los jóvenes que estaban lavando los platos, y cuando terminaron, salieron al patio. Kaho le entregó un globo a cada uno y un papel.

-Papá Noel me dijo, que como no pudo venir, tenemos que escribir nuestro deseo de navidad en el papel que pasó Kaho-explicaba Nakuru-Que lo atemos al cordón del globo y cuando suenen las campanadas de la media noche soltarlos.

-¿Y se cumplirán?-preguntó Sakura.

-Claro, para Papá Noel nada es imposible-le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura se dedicó a pensar detenidamente en su deseo, Toya lo había escrito de forma rápida, Yukito y Kaho se tomaron su tiempo al igual que Nakuru. Fue al final, cuando faltaban segundos para media noche en que Sakura anotó su deseo y rápidamente lo ató al cordón del globo.

-¡Tres, dos, uno!-empezó a contar en cuenta regresiva Nakuru y las campanadas de la Iglesia de Tomoeda comenzaron a sonar, todos soltaron sus globos, Sakura vio cómo su globo se elevaba en el cielo hasta desaparecer con los demás.

-¡Toya, Toya! ¿Qué le pediste a Papá Noel?-preguntó corriendo hacia él.

-Si te cuento, no se cumplirá monstruo-le dio un leve piquete en la cabeza y ella comenzó a protestar.

-¡Es momento de abrir los regalos!-dijo Nakuru. Todos entraron a la casa y en living comenzaron a entregar los regalos. Sakura subió rápidamente a su habitación y bajó con unos osos de felpa, le entregó uno a Yukito, a Kaho y a Nakuru.

-No tenía nada más que darles, estos son unos de los cuantos osos que hice un día con mi papá, espero que puedan valorarlos mucho-dijo Sakura. Nakuru la abrazó rápidamente sin dejar de repetir lo tierna que era.

Nakuru tomó el saco y empezó a sacar regalos. Un lindo vestido floreado para la pequeña Sakura, una chaqueta de cuero negra para Toya, libros de ciencia ficción para Kaho y unos pares de zapatillas para Yukito. El chico de cabellos plateados le regaló un enorme peluche de conejo a Sakura, quién chilló emocionada y lo abrazó fuertemente, le regaló a Nakuru ese gran estuche de maquillaje que vio el otro día, a Toya un conjunto de ropa deportiva y a Kaho un perfume, quién lo recibió sonrojada.

Kaho se sonrojó notablemente cuando Yukito le tomó la mano al entregarle ALGO, le regaló a su hermana un kit de belleza, a Toya un disco de su grupo preferido, y a Sakura unos hermosos broches para el cabello.

-¡Dios! ¡Cuántos regalos!-dijo la pequeña castaña emocionada.

-Akizuki, esto es para ti-la castaña se giró para ver a quién había sido siempre uno de sus mejores amigos. Toya le tomó la mano y depositó en ella una cadena fina, con una flor de colgante.-Era de mi madre…

-Kinomoto, no es necesario en serio…-Nakuru se negaba a aceptarlo.

-No, es mi forma de darte las gracias. Gracias por lo que hiciste por Sakura, yo…-miró a su hermana sonreír al ver los broches para el cabello-Sakura es lo único que tengo, lo que hiciste por ella…-el castaño volvió a mirarla- Gracias.

Toya se encargo de entregarle los regalos a Kaho y Yukito quienes los aceptaron sonriendo. Se acercó lentamente a su hermana que miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo.

-¿Estás bien?-ella arrugó un poco la nariz.

-¿Crees que ellos estén bien?-el castaño la abrazó y ambos miraron hacia el cielo por el vidrio.

-Claro, ellos ahora son ángeles…

-¿Ángeles?

-Por supuesto, ¿No crees en ellos?

-Creo que ellos fueron ángeles antes de…-la pequeña le miró- Ya sabes.

-Te quiero pequeño monstruo-lejos de enojarse, la pequeña Sakura abrazó a su hermano.

-Y yo a ti-respondió con sinceridad.

Nakuru observaba como Toya le hacía mimos a la pequeña Sakura. No podía apartar la vista de ellos, mucho menos de Toya.

-Que sea guapo, alto, atlético, inteligente, con un aire serio…-Kaho se acercó a ella enumerando esas cualidades.

-Que cocine bien, que sea sincero, ¡Ah! Y que sea tierno…-completó Yukito colocándose al lado de Kaho.

-La hemos perdido-dijo Kaho soltando una risa al ver que Nakuru no salía de su mundo y seguía mirando a Toya con sorpresa, nervios y cierto leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Hay que cantar villancios!-dijo Sakura emocionada, nadie fue capaz de negarle algo como eso. Así que Toya limpió el polvo que había en el órgano, ese que no se ocupaba desde que sus padres no había vuelto, Yukito prendió la chimenea, Kaho observó los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer, Nakuru no dejaba de observar a Toya de reojo y Sakura comenzó a cantar.

-Noche de paz, noche de amor, todo duerme en derredor, solo velan mirando la faz, de su niño en angélica paz…-comenzó a cantar la pequeña castaña y a los segundos se unieron los demás.

Sakura siguió cantando mientras su hermano tocaba el órgano y los demás cantaban con ella. Miró por un instante al cielo y pasó una estrella fugaz, sonrió alegre sin dejar de pensar.

_"Muchas gracias, Papá Noel"_ pensó para sí misma.

Aquella noche buena, fue muy especial para todos.

Fue cuando Yukito se atrevió a tomarle la mano a Kaho.

Fue cuando Nakuru dejó de mirar a Toya como amigo y se comenzó a enamorar de él.

Fue cuando Toya deseó que Sakura fuera para siempre feliz.

Y fue la primera noche en que Sakura pudo dormir sola, dejando las pesadillas aparte, para soñar con sus padres y su querido hermano.

El propósito de Toya se había cumplido.

Habían tenido una navidad inolvidable.

* * *

_¡Tadáh! Yo no sé hasta que edad creyeron en Papá Noel/Santa Claus/ Viejito Pascuero, etc. Yo creí hasta los siete años, pero creo que Sakura con lo distraída e inocente que era creyó hasta los diez años. Originalmente esta historia iba a ser subida mañana (: Pero no me pude aguantar, así que quise subirla ahora :D Estaré actualizando la primera semana de Enero, a lo más la segunda. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, tómenlo como un regalito. _

_¡Cuídense mucho! Besos y que tengan una muy, muy FELIZ NAVIDAD! *-*_

_Besos, Danii (: _


	6. Hikaru Terada

**DEJARÉ DE ESCRIBIR LOCO POR KINOMOTO:**

_Naah, mentira xD Solo quería llamar su atención. Ahora cuando tengan que entrar para ver los Outfit, colocaré descaradamente "S. Outfit 1" y tienen que ingresar a amortentia-ritq . polyvore . com (Quiten los espacios) para que puedan ver los conjuntos de ropa._

_Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por mera diversión._

**Dedicatoria**_: _

Este capítulo va dedicado ahh... Umh ._. **¡A todas ustedes!** Que esperan pacientemente a que me digne a actualizar. ¡Con mucho cariño!

"**Loco por Kinomoto"**

**V**

**Hikaru Terada.**

-Vamos, dilo de nuevo-rodó los ojos.

-¿Decir qué?-preguntó mirando hacia otra parte.

-No te hagas la tonta Sakura, dilo otra vez. Ya sabes qué, si no lo dices te depilaré con cera tu intimidad…-amenazó la joven.

-¡Tomoyo! Eso es trampa, ya lo he dicho varias veces, no veo la razón de decirlo por novena ocasión-la castaña miró a su mejor amiga que le miraba con el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios y con su nueva cámara de video en las manos.

-Yo te diré porque, porque esa frase suena muy genial, porque fue gracias a mí y porque no lo has dicho en esa pose, así que di la jodida frase otra vez y quedamos en paz ¿Vale?-Sakura arqueó las cejas, su amiga podía ser muy intimidante cuando lo quería, pero aquella situación ya le estaba exasperando.

-¿Y qué gano yo?-cuestionó. La amatista se colocó a pensar unos segundos y sonrió.

-Te invito a comer al comedor del Instituto…-

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-le interrumpió y le miró con fingido interés.

-Lo que tú quieras-Maldita Tomoyo que la compraba con comida, uno de sus mayores placeres en la vida. Se apoyó en la ventana con una mano en la cadera y la otra en el borde de la ventana. Pasaron justamente unos chicos que le quedaron mirando y ella arqueó una ceja.

-Bien ¿Y ustedes que miran?-los jóvenes silbaron algo sorprendidos y apresuraron el paso. La castaña miró a la joven amatista que había grabado la escena-¿Ya?

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sakura! Eso fue divino ¡DIVINO!-se quedó observando a su mejor amiga que miraba lo que había grabado y sus chillidos de emoción, algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí miraban la explosión de la amatista y soltaban algunas risas, otros se sonrojaban levemente quizás porque pensaban que se veía muy linda, lo cual era cierto, Tomoyo era preciosa, no como ella. Suspiró algo avergonzada y espero que su prima calmara su respiración.

-¿Listo?-la joven amatista asintió sonriendo y guardó la cámara en su bolso-Perfecto, vamos a comer porque muero de hambre.

-¿Estás segura?-la castaña miró a su amiga que se había puesto seria de repente-¿Estás consciente de que iremos al comedor? Está lleno de gente, recuérdalo-la castaña suspiró.

¡Claro que estaba consciente de ello! Pero no podía ser tan terrible ¿No? O sea, por las constantes burlas que sufría siempre almorzaba con su prima en los jardines o de vez en cuando en el laboratorio porque nadie acudía a él a no ser que fuera por las clases. Ahora iría al comedor, donde siempre estaba la gente que se mofaba de ella, de donde sacaban aquellos jugos de cebollín o tomate para tirárselos encima o de donde una vez sacaron los restos de almuerzo para colocarlos en su mochila.

Iba a la boca del lobo, de forma directa.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, ella podía hacerlo. Soportó toda la mañana, podía seguir hasta que acabaran las clases. Si bien empezó la mañana, era bastante incómodo sentir las miradas de todos encima y preguntando en voz alta _"¿Esa es Kinomoto?" "¡No, ella no puede ser Kinofeamoto!" "¡No me lo creo!" "¡Daidouji hace magia!"_ y más habladurías. Sabía que su apariencia había dado un cambio, lo sabía, pero no encontraba que fuera tan exagerado. Aun así hasta los profesores se detenían a observarla detenidamente con cierto asombro y la bibliotecaria la acusó de haber robado su tarjeta de socio de la biblioteca a la "Señorita Kinomoto". Costó mucho hacerle ver que era ella y que no había robado nada, para que después la regañara por sus prendas reveladoras. Había sido una mañana difícil y lo difícil le daba hambre.

-Sí, lo sé. Más vale temprano que tarde-dijo y la amatista soltó unas risas.

-¡Así no es!-le tomó la mano para dirigirse al comedor.

-Bueno, bueno, tú entiendes-se sonrojó un poco y soltó una risa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-la castaña miró de reojo a unos chicos que le miraron boquiabiertos.

-Irresistible.

-¡Oye, no te pases!-le golpeó en el hombro y rieron.

No sabía cuántas risas soltaron, cuanto le dolió el estómago o cuantas lágrimas soltó Tomoyo en las risas. Solo sabía que con su simple presencia podría enfrentarlo todo. Es increíble como una persona se puede volver tan importante en tu vida, como sufres cada discusión y te duele cada lágrima de tristeza que derrocha la otra. Tomoyo para Sakura era una de sus personas más importantes, más queridas. No era una chica de muchas amigas, pero podía decir que le bastaba y le sobraba para más de una vida con ella. No se dio cuenta cuando estaban frente a la puerta del comedor, la amatista le miró sonriendo y asintió.

Con Tomoyo podría enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Apenas la castaña puso un pie en el comedor, sintió miles de miradas sobre ella.

Quizás no cualquier cosa.

* * *

Se sentía como un pollo con medias. Vale, los pollos no andan ocupando medias, pero si vieran a uno, lo estarían viendo igual como le miraban en estos momentos. Como algo extraño, difícil de creer, imposible de olvidar y quedar marcada como el cotilleo del mes. ¡No, del mes no! ¡El cotilleo del año! Y quizás podría decir, el típico cotilleo que se vuelve en una leyenda. Ya sabes, como esas típicas que te contaban cuando eras pequeño y te decían que había un payaso asesino en el sótano del gimnasio y que si te acercabas a él, sería el último momento de tu vida. Bastante dramático, lo sé. Pero bueno, ese tipo de cosas que pasan de generaciones en generaciones. Ya lo podía ver, en unos años más cuando sus hijos llegaran a casa y le dijeran: "¡Mamá, mamá! Hoy día nos contaron la leyenda del patito feo del Instituto Seijo ¿Puedes creer que esa joven se comía a las chicas hermosa para ella serlo?"

¡Morgana! Eso no pasaría. Para empezar, ella nunca ha sido un patito feo. Solo era... Umh, cómoda y... floja. Cómoda y floja, así tal cual. Segundo sus hijos no estudiarían en el Instituto Seijo y tercero, ella no tendría hijos.

La joven se rascó de forma nerviosa el cuello, una manía de ella que salía a flote cuando estaban a punto de llegar los exámenes finales y cuando estaba en situaciones incómodas, como esa. ¿Quién no estaría incomodo como con cincuenta pares de miradas sobre ella y los murmullos para nada disimulados?

-Yo y mi estúpida boca-murmuró enfurruñada. ¡Ah, claro! Y estúpida Sasaki también. Sakura tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, mientras que la otra mano la tenía acunando su mejilla. Tomoyo había decidido ir a comprar después de tantas insistencias, no iba a poder sola con las bandejas. La había dejado a la merced del lobo, al frente de miles personas cotilleando. Claro, claro. Ya iba a ver cuando llegara. Soltó un suspiro de frustración y se volvió a rascar el cuello.

-¿Kinomoto?-la castaña se sobresaltó y se giró ante el llamado. Esperaba que fuera alguien que le molestara, pero no él.

-Sí, Kinomoto. La misma, la come libros que te reta en la biblioteca porque comes en un lugar donde no se debe. Esa Kinomoto-respondió en un tono de repipi que a veces le salía. El joven ladeó una sonrisa y ella también, pero más disimulada.

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó señalando la silla. La castaña se mordió su labio inferior ¿Qué si le molestaba? ¡Oh, claro que no! ¿Por qué le iba a molestar que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil -correción: El guapo Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil- se sentara junto a ella frente a medio mundo?

-En lo absoluto-mintió. El joven se sentó frente a ella y soltó una de esas sonrisas encantadoras, no esas chulas que ponían los chicos que se creían perfectos, _"Como Li"_ pensó con desagrado, sino que una de esas sonrisas que sabes que son verdaderas.

Y es que Hikaru era así, simplemente honesto.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, no con una deslumbrante, sino con una bastante tímida y recordó entonces como conoció al joven.

Fue hace años, bastantes años atrás. Cuando tenía doce años exactamente, no fue uno de esos encuentros en que la chica lloraba desconsoladamente y el chico guapo del Colegio acudía a ella para consolarla. No, olvídenlo, si esto ni siquiera es una historia cliché. Tampoco se conocieron un día que ella iba corriendo y sin fijarse chocó contra él, ni mucho menos ha sido su mejor amigo desde niña y que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, o viceversa.

Simplemente se conocieron peleando por la última promoción de hamburguesas de un local de comida rápida.

Como lo acaban de leer. Había ido junto con su hermano al local de comida rápida de Tomoeda, ese típico lugar donde vendían comida chatarra por montones y que las papas fritas estaban bañadas en aceite, donde estaba la típica camarera que fumaba y que tenía malhumor y donde los baños nunca habían sido limpios. Pero donde también siempre habían promociones de muerte y siendo uno de los mejores locales de comida chatarra que había en Tomoeda, ninguno desaprovechaba la oportunidad, a pesar de que pareciera un lugar de mala muerte.

Y ese día, estaba una enorme promoción.

Seis hamburguesas tamaño "extra-grande" por el módico precio de tres. ¡Bendita fuera! ¡Tres hamburguesas extra-grande gratis! Se las comería de un bocado. El procedimiento era sencillo, llegabas al local y en el fondo había una mesa larga, muchos platos ya listos con las seis hamburguesas en él, tomabas una o las que quisieras y la pagabas. Fin del cuento. ¿Algo sencillo no?

Mucha gente compraba una, para toda una familia, pero ellos no. Ella fue a buscar un lugar para sentarse, mientras que Toya había ido por las hamburguesas. La joven un poco tensa se ocupó una mesa y a los segundos vio a Toya llegar con una bandeja.

Una sola.

-¿No pretenderás que vayamos a comer tres hamburguesas cada uno, no?-su hermano ladeó una sonrisa.

-Corre por tu bandeja, solo queda una.-sonrió mientras tomaba una hamburguesa para comerla.

-¿Y por qué no me la trajiste tú?-preguntó algo mosqueada mientras se paraba para ir por ella.

-Venganza-dijo él- Esto es por pastel de chocolate del otro día-y empezó a comer. Ella rodó los ojos por la maquiavélica venganza de su hermano y caminó hasta el lugar. Ciertamente, solo quedaba una bandeja. Recordó entonces que ella se había comido un pastel de chocolate que había hecho su hermano un día antes de que ella la tragara por completo. ¿Pero y qué? Estaba sensible por los exámenes y comer demás era una de las tantas consecuencias de sus nervios. Comer, mucho más de lo que ya comía. ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a una chica sensible a solas con un estúpido y sensual pastel de chocolate?

La castaña negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su hermano y miró las hamburguesas. Se veían tan deliciosas, colocó una mano en la bandeja, pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo otra. Se giró para ver al individuo, por un momento pensó que era Toya que le quería picar nuevamente, pero Toya no tenía el cabello castaño claro, ni mucho menos sus ojos eran de color miel.

-Disculpa, pero la bandeja la he cogido primero-dijo el chico. Sakura soltó una risa incrédula.

-No, espera. Mi mano ha llegado primero, la bandeja es mía.-respondió ella. El chico le miró durante unos segundos como si estuviera meditando la situación.

-¿Qué te parece si las repartimos? ¿Tres para ti y tres para mí?-propuso sonriendo.

-Olvídalo-respondió de forma seca-Mira, yo he llegado primero. Es mi bandeja, mis seis hamburguesas.-el chico torció un poco la boca ¡Qué chica más testaruda!

-¿Te vas comer las seis tú sola?

-Pues claro ¿Cuántas piensas que me comeré? ¿Tres?-el chico observó el cuerpo de la chica, que a pesar de estar cubierto por un enorme polerón, se notaba que era de contextura delgada. El chico soltó la bandeja solo para cruzarse de brazos.

-Mira, yo he llegado primero. Las hamburguesas son mías-respondió de forma pesada y grosera. La chica frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la cintura y la otra la levantó señalando su dedo índice, una pose que había visto en una película y frunció el ceño.

-Escucha niñato-el chico frunció el ceño-Yo llegué primero, yo la toqué primero, así que la bandeja y todas sus grasosas hamburguesas son mías. No te pases de listo-dijo lo último en tono amenazante para luego cruzarse de brazos.

Y así estuvieron varios minutos, discutiendo entre leves gritos, ceños fruncidos y palabras mordaces para ser simplemente unos niños. Ninguno de los dos notó como un pequeño niño rubio y de tirabuzones de a penas unos ocho años la tomo y se la llevó en silencio para engullirla por completo. Pasaron mucho tiempo discutiendo para que en unos momentos llegara Toya para sacarlos de su fantástica discusión y se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaba la bandeja, ni mucho menos algunas de las hamburguesas. ¿Resultados?

Una Sakura con hambre y enojada, y un chico amenazándole de guerra. Toya se llevó a rastras a Sakura después de amenazar al chico de que si le tocaba un pelo a su hermana se las vería con él. La castaña estaba yéndose cuando el chico de cabellos claros pasó por su lado empujándola levemente y susurrando cerca de ella.

"Sé que estudias en Tomoeda Shougakkou. Te he visto, esto apenas comienza"

Los días siguientes se lo encontraba en todas partes, nunca había notado que estaba un curso más arriba que ella, ni que era tan popular con las chicas, puesto que se dedicó por primera a vez a mirar que pasaba a su alrededor cuando él pasaba, las chicas murmuraban de forma cursi y chillaban cuando le veían sonreír.

Y así de simple conoció a Hikaru. A los pocos días supo que era el hermano pequeño del Profesor Terada, quién hacía clases en el Instituto Seijo y que en algún momento le enseñó a su hermano. Los días en que estaba a solas con Tomoyo se habían terminado, ahora estaba ese chico también, quién le molestaba en la biblioteca y comía a propósito dentro de ella para que ella se enojara. No sabe cuando dejaron las discusiones de niños pequeños y pasaron a ser amigos, tampoco cuando empezó a tomarle cariño. Simplemente pasó, como esas pequeñas cosas que pasan en tu vida cotidiana y piensas que no tienen mayor sentido para luego decirte "Hey! Esto sí que es importante" Y eso era para ella Hikaru, un chico importante.

-¿Kinomoto? ¿Sigues ahí?-el chico frunció los labios y aplaudió frente el rostro de la chica quién se sobresaltó. Soltó una risa-¿Ya aterrizaste?

-Pesado-bufó-¿Y tú no te piensas ir?-levantó las cejas.

-No, sé que quieres estar conmigo. Así que te haré un favor y voy a hermosear tu vista del día de hoy-dijo en un tono chulo pero notablemente fingido. Sakura soltó una risa a la que le siguió una de él-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué estás haciendo así? Por un momento no te reconocí, pero en cuanto vi que empezabas a rascarte el cuello, sentí que esa acción me era muy familiar y me acerco ¡Y vaya! Sí que estás cambiada-habló rápidamente.

-Sí, un pequeño cambio-el chico rodó los ojos en cuanto dijo la palabra "pequeño"-Bueno, un cambio quizás más grande.

-Muy grande-enfatizó él.

-¿Me veo mal?-preguntó, Hikaru abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué si te ves mal? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pero si a Kinomoto le importa también como se ve!-exclamó de forma exagerada y moviendo las manos-Dime algo ¿Te gusta un chico? ¿Por eso el cambio?

-Iugh-puso una mueca de asco.-No, no me gusta nadie.-negó con la cabeza.

-¿Si? Bueno, si yo fuera tú, pensaría que yo soy un chico encantador-guiñó un ojo y la chica rodó los ojos sonriendo.

-Creo que esto de ser el Presidente se te está subiendo mucho a la cabeza-le picó con un dedo la mejilla.

-No que va, solo quería distraerte-se puso serio unos momentos-Sabes que puedo ayudarte, solo tienes que aceptar a colaborar conmigo-Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Desde que Hikaru entró a su vida, no se le hizo demasiado complicado notar que a ella le molestaban, que en algunas ocasiones le tiraban objetos e inclusive que rompían algunas de sus pertenencias. Al igual que su prima Tomoyo se alteraban ante lo más mínimo y deseaban con ganas poder ir a la Inspectoría General y acusar el comportamiento abusivo. Más ella nunca los dejaba. ¿La razón? Siempre los que le molestaban eran hijos de los que aportaban de forma monetaria al Colegio e Instituto, porque a pesar de que eran municipalizados eran buenos, uno de los mejores. Y como tales no aceptaban comportamientos abusivos, pero para eso siempre entraba el dinero en acción. El dinero llegaba y ellos no veían nada. Perfectamente pudo haber ido a reportar los abusos, pero la que tendría que irse sería ella. Lo sabía, y solo quedaba otro Instituto Educacional en Tomoeda, el Instituto Kirihara, el mejor que podía haber, el sueño de todo estudiante pero el dolor de bolsillo para los padres, en su caso Toya, era muy grande debido al costo de este. Sabía que si le decía a su hermano, el haría de todo para pagarlo y lo haría, pero ella no quería causarle preocupaciones, no más. Por eso aguantaba, y ya faltaba tan poco. ¡Tan solo un año y medio! Podía con ello.

-No te preocupes Terada, puedo con ello-levantó su mano e hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos.

-Claro, claro. ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Les tirarás un labial?

-Terada, por favor-pidió. Hikaru asintió.

-¿Y qué haces tan sola por acá?-preguntó notando que la chica no estaba acompañada por su segunda sombra, Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo insistió en querer ir a comprar ella sola. ¡Mira! Ahí viene, no puede sola con todas esas bandejas-señaló y soltó una risa al ver que su amiga miraba las bandejas atentamente y caminaba de forma muy lenta, para no tener que sufrir la desgracia de que se le cayeran. Hikaru río con ella y se levantó para ir a ayudarla. Tomoyo se alivió de inmediato al ver al chico y que le tomaba dos bandejas, mientras ella solo llevaba una.- ¿Está todo mi pedido?-preguntó con sorna cuando llegaron a la mesa.

-Seis hamburguesas tamaño extra-grande, cuatro porciones de papas fritas grandes, tres italianos, cuatro empanadas de queso y tu copa de helado de frutilla. Claro, tu bebida extra-grande de Coca-cola-recitó rodando los ojos.-Aún no entiendo como es que puedes comer tanto ¡Tanto!-enfatizó escandalizada mientras se sentaba para comer su porción de ensalada.

-Y yo no sé como puedes comer solo pasto-comentó mirando las verduras típicas que comía Tomoyo.

-Esto no es pasto, es comida sana y nutritiva. Sin sufrimiento-miró de forma inaceptable las hamburguesas.

-Ustedes no cambian chicas-negó Hikaru con la cabeza. A los segundos se vinieron las risas, las manos de Hikaru robándose lo más que podía de la bandeja de Sakura, la chica regañándola y Tomoyo con sus discursos del por qué no había que comer carne y de que miles de animales se lo agradecerían. Eran los momentos perfectos, los que ella quería que se repitieran toda su vida, era un momento de hacer un cambio. Uno bien grande.

-Gracias chicos-dijo sonriendo, Hikaru le regaló una de sus enormes sonrisas y Tomoyo, que estaba sentada a su lado, le abrazó y le besó fuertemente la mejilla.

-¿Te vas a comer el helado? Siempre puedo sacrificarme por ti-comentó Hikaru a punto de tomar la copa.

-¡Terada! ¡Deja eso! ¡Es mía!

* * *

-Umh.

-Ajá, eso fue…-

-Bastante raro… ¿Raro?

-¿Extraño?

-Mágico.

-Sí, sí. ¡Eso! ¡Magia!-Yue movió su mano como si tuviera una varita e hiciera un hechizo.-Estoy seguro que Daidouji es una bruja y que tomó su varita, miró a su prima y ¡Patatum! ¡Patatam! ¡Lo fea dejarás!-Yamazaki carcajeó ante las ocurrencias de Yue, Eriol torció un poco la boca y Syaoran.

Syaoran era un misterio.

No, no, no. ¡Espera! Aquí el misterio no era él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el misterio? No era él quién llegó con un cambio radical y atrayendo como loco las miradas. Aunque bueno, él no necesitaba ningún cambio radical para atraer las miradas. ¡Claro que no!

_"¡Es obvio que no, sí soy perfecto!"_ pensó el castaño con una voz de repipi. El castaño se distrajo de sus pensamientos egocéntricos y miró su nutritivo almuerzo.

Una hermosa, grande y rica barra de chocolate. Quizás al menos serviría de consuelo.

Abrió la envoltura del chocolate y cogió un trozo llevándoselo a la boca, cerró los ojos en forma de ensueño. ¡Merlín! ¡No había nada más rico que el chocolate! Se dedicó a degustar un poco, perdió el punto de conversación que llevaban sus amigos, pero podía deducir que Yamazaki cantaba una canción de alguna película de Disney que su hermana le habrá hecho ver, que Eriol debe estar pensando en lo maravillosa que es Daidouji y que Yue planeaba de alguna forma poder robarle un poco de chocolate, plan que no resultaría. Pero a pesar de que podía saber en qué era lo que pensaban sus amigos, un hecho que le llenaba de orgullo, no podía entender qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kinomoto.

Se dedicó a observarla durante unos instantes cuando ella entró con su prima, el efecto fue de inmediato, muchos se le quedaron mirando y no faltaron los rumores. Daidouji se fue a comprar y Kinomoto se quedó sentada en una mesa con hastío, veía la cara de aburrimiento e incomodidad. Y entonces llegó Terada a sentarse con ella.

"Estúpido Tarado" rodó los ojos mientras comía.

Mentiría si dijera que no conocía el tipo de relación que ellos tenían, cualquiera lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Aparte de Daidouji, Terada era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía Kinomoto. Había escuchado a muchas chicas que no entendían como Terada podía ser amigo de Kinomoto, pero no podían decir que ella lo había engatusado o haberlo seducido, porque la última palabra del diccionario que Kinomoto no conoce, es la seducción. Era tan sensual como una roca. Simplemente, se llevaban bien, más de que lo le gustaría.

¿Y si había cambiado para gustarle a Terada? O sea ¿Por qué no? Son amigos desde hace tiempo, bastante, y Terada, aunque le cueste admitirlo, no es un mal partido. A lo mejor quiere que él la empiece a mirar de otra forma y le pidió ayuda a su prima, es una posibilidad.

La sensación que le quedó en el estómago no era para nada agradable.

Comió un poco de chocolate y pellizco la mano de Yue que intentaba sacar una barra de su mochila.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que acercarse a Kinomoto.

¿Pero cómo? Nunca había conversado con ella sino era para pelear, y eran contadas las veces que lo hacían.

Suspiró.

Sino hacía algo de inmediato, estaría perdido.

* * *

-¡En serio, mujer! No te creo que aquí llevas libros-el joven se acercó a ella y miró en ambas direcciones-Dime la verdad. Llevas un muerto descuartizado ¿No?-la castaña rodó los ojos.

-Ven, pásame mi mochila. Puedo con ella y el cadáver sola-trató de quitarle la mochila, pero el joven la alzo sobre su cabeza.- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan baja?-se cuestionó al ver que le llegaba a los hombros a su amigo. Bufó y se dio por vencida de inmediato.

-No puedo dejar que lleves tú sola la mochila, al menos cuando estás conmigo.-le dijo mientras le picaba una mejilla con un dedo.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque no sería nada de caballero y mis fans disminuirían-bromeó.

-¿No tienes algo más interesante por hacer? No lo sé, el césped ha crecido mucho ahora ¿Por qué no vas a echarle una mirada?-preguntó Sakura, Tomoyo que estaba en silencio al lado de los jóvenes soltó una risita.- Siendo el presidente del consejo estudiantil, debes ser una persona muy ocupada...

-Lo soy-le interrumpió-Pero me hago tiempo para mis amigas, claro-sonrió-Y sí, estamos organizando algo muy grande-Tomoyo le miró interesada-El baile de primavera.

-¡Oh, no!-¡Oh, sí!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Tomoyo. La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras su prima irradiaba de felicidad.

-¡Tienes qué ir Sakura! ¡Tienes qué!-le exclamó Tomoyo a su prima tomándola por los hombros. Los tres se detuvieron en medio del pasillo para que Hikaru sacara unos libros de su casillero.

-Tomoyo, no iré a un estúpido baile organizado por personas estúpidas...-

-¡Oye!-reclamó Hikaru.

-Sakura, escúchame bien. Este es el momento perfecto para que vayas y deslumbres a todos con tu hermoso cabello y tu figura...-

-Lamento tener que decirles que será un baile con antifaz... Así que por muy guapa que vaya, no la reconocerán-le interrumpió Hikaru y Sakura sonrió de forma victoriosa.

-¡Mejor aún!-chilló Tomoyo-Todos se preguntarán al día siguiente ¿Quién es la misteriosa y guapa chica de la máscara? ¡Se busca su rostro por amor a primera vista! Y también...-

-Tomoyo, espera un momento-le interrumpió Sakura. La joven amatista salió de su ensoñación algo molesta.-No iré al baile, a los bailes se van con pareja. ¿Y quién rayos iría conmigo?-Tomoyo levantó la mano-Tú no Tomoyo, deberías ir con Hiraguizawa.-propuso.

-No quiero saber nada de ese idiota-exclamó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Sí que quieres saber Tomoyo ¡Estás loca por él! Será un idiota, eso no te lo voy a negar. Pero te gusta y tú a él. No vayas a desaprovechar esta oportunidad por mí-Tomoyo abrió la boca para decir algo, más nada salió de sus labios. Escucharon unas risas y se fijaron en que ahí venía Eriol junto con sus amigos, seguramente en dirección al gimnasio-¡Anda, ve!-le empujó levemente. La joven amatista titubeó en cuanto fue empujada, pero siguió caminando.

-Sí que eres buena amiga-comentó Hikaru cerrando su casillero y se apoyó en él.

-No lo sé, supongo que debí hacer esto hace tiempo-comentó mientras se apoyaba en el casillero de al lado. Se quedaron en silencio y pasaron por frente de ellos unos chicos de un grado mayor que le silbaron a Sakura-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué quieren? ¡Fuera de acá que no soy ningún trozo de carne!-les exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni siquiera es tan linda-comentó uno de ellos molesto por la actitud de Sakura quién les sacó la lengua en forma de burla y se fueron. Hikaru soltó unas risas.

-Sí que estás cambiada-comentó-¿Qué fue lo qué te pasó?

-Hablé con el espejo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí que estás mal-bromeó-¿Y estás bien así?

-Un poco.

-Ahora eres toda una rompecorazones. Espero que no rompas el mío-Sakura soltó una risa.

-No es para tanto... ¡Mira! Ahí está Tomoyo hablando con Hiraguizawa-señaló con el dedo a los susodichos.

-No señales, es de mala educación-atrapó su mano.-Eres una maleducada.

-¡Oh, cállate!-se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mirando de reojo a su amiga-Espero que vayan al baile. Sería un idiota sino la invita.

-¿Y si vas conmigo?-Sakura estaba mirando a su amiga giró de forma brusca para mirar al joven-Claro, digo... ¿Por qué no?

-Terada, tú sabes que no... que no me gustas-respondió algo incómoda.

-Lo sé, pero podemos ir en plan de amigos-propuso-como en todas nuestras salidas-rodó los ojos-Y eso fue hace años Sakura...

-Fue el año pasado-le interrumpió.

-tienes que superar que ya te superé-dijo ignorando su comentario. Sakura miró seriamente a su amigo, quién le observaba de la misma forma.

Un segundo, dos segundos... Y Hikaru estalló en risas.

-¡Anda ya! ¿Te imaginas yo enamorado de ti?-bufó mientras reía al igual que la castaña.

-Te dejaría de hablar tenlo por seguro-le comentó cuando Hikaru le pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, no eres mi tipo. Eres demasiado...ehh-le miró por unos segundos-¿Castaña?-Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Oh, cállate.

-Pero lo de ir al baile es en serio ¿Te parece?-Sakura comenzó a titubear-No tienes porqué preocuparte Kinomoto. No te voy a emborrachar para luego violarte, ni mucho menos te besaré a la fuerza o creeré que somos novios. Eso sería...-

-Asqueroso-completó.-Pero bueno, no me queda otra...-

-¿Qué no te queda otra?-le interrumpió ofendido-Serás la envidia de todo el Instituto. Imagínate, tú, yo, el baile...

-La comida...-dijeron ambos y soltaron una risa.

-Te apuesto a que voy a comer más que tú...

-Considérate mi esclava por una semana, porque perderás esa apuesta-le comentó mientras le picaba sus costillas con un dedo mientras ella reía.

-Si yo gano, tendrás que umh... Invitarte a comer pizza. Todo gratis, para mí al menos-Hikaru le extendió la mano y ella la aceptó.

Ganaría esa apuesta costará lo que costará.

* * *

Inspira, espira.

Inspira, espira.

Espira, espira. Y espira.

Bien. ¿Tienes algo más que botar? Claro, aparte de querer soltarle improperios a tu adorada prima, claro. Bien, a ella no le gustaba estar en esas situaciones, le ponían demasiado nerviosa, más de lo que su angustiado corazón pudiera soportar.

¿Qué si llevaba loca por Hiraguizawa desde hace años?

Sí, desde hace años. No tantos como se esperaría, pero si llevaba desde los doce años encantada de él.

Conocía a Eriol desde hace tiempo, sabía que a pesar de sus doce años, las chicas le veían como un chico de ensueño, como un príncipe. Y él, bueno, no hacía nada para desmentirlo, se las andaba de egocéntrico y de "Sé que estás loca por mí" Bastante exagerado para ser apenas un niño. Siempre iba acompañado de Li, a quién también consideraban otro chico guapo. Y también era cercano a Yue y Yamazaki, los payasos de la clase. Se las daba de deportista y es que le iba muy bien serlo, y hacía gala de ello, al igual que sus notas. No eran brillantes como las de su adorada prima, pero si los suficientemente buenas como para inflarle el pecho de orgullo.

¿Y cómo fue que se fijó en un egocéntrico cómo él?

Fue una tarde en que ella se iba para el taller de Coro, las clases habían terminado temprano, Sakura se había ido corriendo a casa al saber que Toya estaba algo enfermo y ella se quedó ahí, después de clases, haciendo un poco de hora para que luego empezara el ansiado taller. Había recorrido un poco los jardines, jugueteó con un gato que andaba por ahí y cuando la impaciencia le ganó, se aventuró a los pasillos para ir a la sala de Coro, pero unos minutos antes, escuchó una melodía, era el piano. La siguió de forma silenciosa, mientras que cada nota salía al aire le llegaban al fondo del corazón, una melodía tranquila, lenta y triste.

Sumamente triste.

La siguió hasta que se quedó en frente de la sala de coro, corrió un poco la puerta y ahí estaba Hiraguizawa, con el uniforme de baloncesto, sudando y el cabello húmedo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y con un deje de tranquilidad, mientras sus manos bailaban de forma acompasada. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, dejando que la música le llenara, fueron varios minutos los que estuvo observando.

Y después, se volvió una rutina. Ella no se fijaba en los momentos en los que él daba alarde de ser un gran chico, cosas que la mayoría observaban. Ella se daba cuenta de que se quedaba mirando los lirios varias veces y que en algunas ocasiones después de clases se llevaba un poco, seguramente para algún familiar. Notaba que le hacía cariño a los animales de la calle o que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los más pequeños. Que siempre se escapaba un poco del entrenamiento de baloncesto para ir a tocar el piano o que cuando a su amigo Syaoran se le acababa el chocolate, le dejaba una barra en su puesto o en la mochila. Detalles mínimos como que siempre saludaba a los ancianos que estaban en el jardín delantero cuando iba para su casa o que cada vez que podía y tenía, les daba algo de comer a los perros callejeros. Y así se volvió una rutina, deteniéndose cada segundo a observarlo y ver cada cosa nueva de él, cada cosa bonita que él hacía.

¿Qué cuando fue que él empezó a cruzar miradas con ella?

No lo sabía, pero ahí estaban. En algunas ocasiones ella le miraba disimuladamente y de repente el se giraba también para verla, duraban apenas unos segundos y en algunas ocasiones soltaban unas sonrisas. Y siempre era así, ella a veces se encontraba con que él le observaba o viceversa. Empezaron a conversar cuando se sentaron más cerca, conversaciones de música, de ciencias, y en algunas ocasiones él la escuchaba cuando hablaba de moda. Hiraguizawa comenzó a ir al taller de coro para reemplazar al chico que tocaba el piano, las tardes, las conversaciones, todo aumentaba cada vez más.

Se sentían a gusto, les gustaba la compañía del otro, y sabían que ambos se gustaban aunque nunca lo habían mencionado.

Era un secreto a voces.

Pero por mucho que le gustara, ella no podía darse el lujo de que se metieran con su prima. Se alejó, trató de fijarse en otros chicos y siempre terminaba comparándolos con Hiraguizawa, y según ella, ninguno le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Y ese era el plan, tratar de olvidarlo y ahí estaba Sakura, tirándola en frente de él, con las piernas gelatinosas y el corazón poco menos en la boca, casi podía sentir el sabor a sangre y los latidos constantes en la lengua.

Hiraguizawa iba con sus amigos, con Syaoran, que siempre competía con su adorada prima y con los otros dos payasos de la clase.

Tragó aire y suspiro, caminó acortando los pasos que le separaban y se colocó en su camino. Todos se detuvieron, bastaba con que fuera solo él, pero los demás le imitaron, notó que Syaoran miró su atuendo con desagrado y rodó los ojos. Le ignoró y miró a Hiraguizawa.

-¿Ocurre algo mi estimada Daidouji?-se estremeció levemente. Bien, odiaba que le dijera _"Mi estimada Daidouji"_, le daban ganas gritar por los nervios. No sabía qué rayos tenía que hacer en esos momentos, se cruzó de brazos y aparto su cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Y bien?-cuestionó sonando segura.

-¿Y bien qué?-la chica rodó los ojos.

-¿Vas a invitarme al Baile de primavera?-preguntó y el joven abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida, trató de decir algo pero quedó con la boca abierta a medio camino.-¿No? Bueno, no creas que te lo pediré yo. En fin-suspiró-¿A qué hora me pasas a buscar?

-Ni siquiera te he dicho si iré contigo o no-Tomoyo sonrió.

-Hiraguizawa, tú nunca me dirás que no-sonrió con suficiencia.

-A las ocho.

-Perfecto ¿Sabes dónde vivo?-asintió titubeante-Más perfecto aún, pues nos vemos. ¡Ah! Y que tu corbata sea morada, porque de ese color será mi vestido-y se dio la media vuelta.

¿Qué rayos había hecho?

Tragó bocanadas de aire y fue donde estaba su prima, quién estaba tonteando con Terada. Sakura notó de inmediato su presencia y le sonrió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te invitó al baile?-negó y Sakura le miró consternada.

-¿Lo invitaste tú?-preguntó Terada. Tomoyo rodó los ojos, bueno, invitar, de la palabra invitar...

-No-respondió a secas-Solo le avisé que iríamos juntos, no le pregunté ni nada-suspiró-Por favor, vámonos-estaba sumamente avergonzada. No solo le había avisado que irían juntos al baile, sino que se dio tiempo para ser un poco egocéntrica. _"Esto se debe pegar, no es normal"_ pensó algo nerviosa. Caminaron, ella iba en silencio y Sakura le comentó que Terada iba a hacer la buena acción del año e iría al baile con ella. Terada comenzó a picarle las costillas, su prima comenzó a reír y por al lado de ellos pasó Hiraguizawa y sus amigos, no pudo evitar notar como Li miraba a sus otros dos amigos con desagrado.

Algo estaba pasando ahí y era algo que no era para nada normal.

* * *

_Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y fui a la entrada, el timbre sonó una vez más. ¡Era él! ¡Era él! ¡Lo había acordado! De forma nerviosa me miré por última vez en el espejo del pasillo, me arreglé el cabello con las manos y sonreí como siempre, como estúpida, al menos cuando sabía que lo iba a ver a él. Coloqué la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí. _

_Sonreí._

_Ahí estaba él, sonriéndome con sus típicas muecas._

_-Viniste-fue lo único que pude decir, jugueteé con mis manos y sentí mis mejillas sonrojadas. _

_-Sabes que iba a venir-sonrió y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos de color chocolate. Esos que cabellos que siempre me habían llamado para que hundiera mis manos en él. _

_-¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?-pregunté ansiosa y aunque traté de disimularlo no pude. _

_-Te quiero mucho-Al fin, al fin esas palabras que siempre esperé oír de él-Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí...de que no te hayas ido. _

_Yo también lo quería mucho, por eso no me había ido, para quedarme aquí, con él. Para esperarlo cuanto hiciera falta. _

_-Y yo a ti-me abrazó levantándome del suelo, y sentí que nada ni nadie podría herirme, no ahora, no mañana. _

_Nunca. _

_-Na...Nakuru-susurró mi nombre, las cosquillas en el estómago no se hicieron esperar. ¡Cuanto esperé que me llamara así y no Akizuki!_

_Akizuki._

_Sonreí como tonta y vi como se acercaba lentamente a mí. Iba a ocurrir, lo que siempre deseé estaba apunto de pasar. _

_Akizuki. _

_Podía sentir su aroma a menta tan cerca de mí, su respiración segura, sus labios que siempre me han tentado, era cosa de segundos. _

-¡Akizuki!-un golpe en el rostro. ¡Oh, no! Otra vez estaba soñando. Aparté la almohada de mi rostro y me senté de golpe en la cama. Quién en mis sueños me decía que me quería ahora me miraba de forma hastiada. Rodé los ojos y bufé.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me despiertas Kinomoto?-pregunté molesta. ¡Iba a besarme! En mi sueño, claro. ¡Pero era un beso al fin y al cabo! Ni siquiera me besa en la realidad y tampoco me deja que nos besemos en mis sueños. En MIS sueños ¿Pueden creer lo malvado qué es? Estúpido, sensual y malvado Toya Kinomoto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás durmiendo en MI cama?-preguntó molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Perdón? Te vine a ver con Yukito y ustedes se ponen a jugar videojuegos, que por cierto ya me los pasé, no me quites el placer al menos de dormir-hice un mohín y noté que Toya me miraba detenidamente por unos segundos para luego sonreír de forma egocéntrica.

-¿Otra vez soñando conmigo Akizuki? ¿Por eso estás molesta? ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?-mentiría si dijera que cuando se ponía en fase de egocéntrico y conquistador, no me temblaban las piernas y el corazón no se me aceleraba. Y como yo no soy buena mintiendo, ni siquiera lo intentaré. Pero al menos trataría de hacerlo, aunque quedara en ridículo frente a él, ya me ha pasado muchas veces, así que una más no importa. Me puse de pie frente a él mientras él seguía con esa sonrisa chula en su cara, a lo mejor no era buena mintiendo, pero sí que podía ponerlo nervioso.

-¿Y si fuera así qué?-me acerqué lentamente a él, y eso pareció desconcentrarlo por unos segundos. Coloqué mi mano en su pecho y me puse un poco de puntitas-¿Quieres saber que íbamos a hacer...-tragué aire-Toya?-susurré. Pude sentir como se ponía nervioso, bien, al menos no era la única-¿Quieres saber que interrumpiste?-Era el momento, tenía que ser ahora la que yo marcara una diferencia entre nosotros. Una aunque fuera. Lo tomé por la camisa y con la fuerza que ejercía en Karate y lo tiré a la cama, estaba sorprendido y nervioso, había destruido sus ataques y ahora estaba indefenso, ante mí. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, bien, no sabía de donde estaba sacando todo ese valor, pero ya estaba ahí.-Estábamos así Toya, pero con un poco más de avance-le susurré tratando de sonar coqueta.

Tragué saliva y Toya colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla mientras la acariciaba lentamente, me acerqué a él un poco más.

-¿Me vas a besar o no?-pregunté ansiosa.

Toya se quedó unos segundos mirándome directo a los ojos, de una forma intensa, de una manera que me llenaba por completo y hacía que pudiera sentir a las famosas mariposas en el estomago, estaban revolucionadas. Seguramente con pompones y fangirleando como nunca.

Siempre pensé que su aliento olería a menta al igual que esos chicles verdes que siempre comía, pero me equivoqué.

Olía a manzanas.

Noté que tragó un poco de saliva y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, percatarme al menos.

Me besó.

* * *

-¿Crees que fue bueno que la dejarás sola con Toya?-Yukito sonrió ante la pregunta de Kaho y le miró sonriendo aún más-Bueno, creo que es mejor decirlo como... Umh ¿Crees que fue bueno dejar a Toya a solas con Nakuru?-el chico soltó una carcajada.

-Claro, sino ¿Cuando?-le tomó una de sus manos mientras ella se entretuvo en mirar el contraste de sus pieles.

-En estos momentos Nakuru debe estar quitándole la ropa, pobre Toya-se lamentó.

-Toya no es ningún santo, Kaho-sonrió.

-Si empezaran a salir, su relación sería... Umh..

-Ardiente.

-Explosiva...-comentó Kaho mientras comenzaba a caminar y Yukito le seguía el paso.

-Y muy ardiente...-dijeron los dos y soltaron unas risas.

-Bueno, no hay ninguna Nakuru por acá. Y tampoco está Toya ¿A dónde te apetece ir?-le propuso. Kaho se dedicó a mirar el cielo como si allí estuviera la respuesta, se arregló un poco la falda del uniforme con una mientras la otra seguía entrelazada a la de Yukito.

-¿Vamos al parque de diversiones?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Al parque será-contestó-Por cierto, me gusta que te tomes el cabello en una cola-Kaho sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior de forma leve.

Quizás Nakuru no era la única que tenía instintos violadores que querían salir a flote, pero tendría que esperar.

-No me gusta esperar-comentó en voz alta sin percatarse, Yukito le miró extrañado.

-Si quieres tomamos un taxi y llegamos más rápido al parque-asintió aliviada de que no se diera cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que fue su comentario.

¡Ah, Yukito era tan inocente!

* * *

Vale, vale.

¿Cómo lo hago?

Bueno, si fuera una chica normal, solo iría y le diría que es guapa y ya estaría detrás mío. Pero como Kinomoto y la palabra normal, no podían ir juntas en la misma oración, estaba en graves aprietos.

Y ni siquiera entendía el porqué.

No, miento. Sé perfectamente el porqué. No tengo que hacerme el tonto cuando estoy solo. No hace falta, pero entonces. ¿Qué se supone qué debo hacer?

Supongo que reconocer la situación sería lo primero. Y es algo difícil, siento que pasaría a llevar mi orgullo. Tonto, lo sé.

¿Pero y qué? He observado a Kinomoto desde que puedo recordar. Viéndola feliz, sin preocupaciones cuando era más pequeña, caminando con temor hacia el pizarrón cuando la llamaban por un ejercicio de matemáticas. Luego, después de los diez años, siendo más despreocupada al vestirse y andando con una trenza bastante mal realizada, recibiendo burlas y para qué negarlo, yo también lo hacía, no al frente de ella al menos. Estudiando, sacando buenas notas, superándome.

Y fijándome en cada ínfimo detalle de ella. En lo que comía, lo que se quedaba mirando demás de lo normal, de como comía, porque ella no comía como chica, sino como chico. De como se sentaba y las cosas que le gustaban, sabía que era diestra y que tenía frenillos que no muchos habían notado. Que ante todo, Biología era su materia preferida y a pesar de que le iba bien, Matemáticas, era a la que le tenía más desagrado. Sabía que cuando pasaba por los jardines junto con su prima, ella solo miraba los cerezos o que cuando estaba sola le gustaba aspirar el aroma de los libros, abrazarlos y hablarles.

Porque todo lo que comenzaba, terminaba en ella. Todo, hasta mí día.

Porque sabía perfectamente a qué se debía.

Me lavé las manos y me mojé el rostro, suspiré. Los chicos me esperaban afuera puesto que encontraban una mariconada que todos fueran juntos al baño, estaba solo. Sentí un goteo de una llave, el sonido de una cadena, los pasos de los chicos que entraban y salían, y mi pulso, lo sentía en todas partes. Hasta en las pestañas de forma exagerada. Me miré en el reflejo del espejo y noté que tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

Estaba nervioso.

Sabía porqué.

-Solo falta reconocerlo-esperé a que todos abandonaran el baño, o al menos la mayoría y los que quedaban eran de menor importancia-Vamos dilo, no tiene nada de malo-me susurré a mí mismo.-Me...-Un avance-gusta-otro más-Kinomoto.-Todo junto ahora y tragué aire- Me gusta Kinomoto-no lo dije ni en voz alta ni baja, podría asegurar que nadie me había escuchado.

Sentí de alguna forma un peso libre en mi espalda, me sentía más tranquilo después de haberlo pronunciado.

-¿Y ahora qué mierda hago?-rodé los ojos desesperado.

-Supongo que decírselo es lo mejor ¿No?-me faltó el aire, no sentí ningún ruido salvo mi pulso y los saltos que me daba el estomago. Maldije en voz baja y me giré.

-Terada.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres y... ¡Al fin! Sonaba la campana dando por finalizada las clases del día de hoy, y eso era toda una alegría para mí. El día, bueno, el día no había sido precisamente lo que yo quería, solo quería un día relajado, mis libros, mis amigos y nada más. Pero no, no pude obtenerlo. Tomoyo me obligó a llevar los libros en la mochila, mochila que al final había terminado llevándola Terada. Entre miradas, murmullos para nada disimulados y alguna que otra reacción inesperada de los profesores, el día, el tan agitado día.

Había llegado a su fin.

Me lavé las manos y me miré por última vez en el espejo del baño. La conversación que había tenido con Rika hace un poco, me había dejado en los aires. Todavía me sentía en las nubes buscando alguna respuesta en el cielo a que me diera el por qué de la actitud de ella. Antes, cuando pequeñas, incluso fuimos amigas, reconozco el caso de que después de la tragedia de mis padres dejé a todo el mundo afuera, los alejaba de mí. No quería que supieran el porqué de mi cambio, el sufrimiento, los llantos, la desolación era algo que solo nos correspondía a Touya y a mí.

A nadie más.

Puede que quizás un poco Tomoyo y su madre, que era prima de mi madre, pero nadie más.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo pasando mis dedos por el rostro descubierto.

_"Eres patética"_

Bufé al recordar las palabras de Rika.

Fue en este mismo baño donde Rika y sus amigas me hicieron daño, donde rompieron el libro que Toya, con tanto esfuerzo, me había comprado. Entre clases de Historia había pedido permiso para ir al baño, la profesora no me puso ninguna objeción. Los pasillos en silencio, los gritos y explicaciones de algunos maestros llegaban hacia mí. Bajé las escaleras y fui al baño que estaba en el segundo piso, debido que al que estaba en el tercer piso estaba averiado. Apenas entré el aroma a cigarro me golpeó el rostro. Algunas puertas de los cubículos estaban abiertas, se escuchaba el goteo de una llave mal cerrada, el piso sucio con algunos papeles y el espejo con labios marcados por las niñas pequeñas, y el golpeteo de los zapatos de Rika que estaba apoyada en el mesón del lavamanos, revoloteaba con un cigarro en los labios. Sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, tantos años siendo su compañera que uno notaba esas pequeñas manías. Ni me molesté en seguir mirándola y entre al baño, pasaron los segundos, hice lo que tenía que hacer y mientras me subía la ropa interior noté que Tomoyo tenía un gusto exquisito hasta en eso. Salí del cubículo y la mirada dura de Rika me sorprendió, más lo disimulé. Me lavé las manos y al ver que no había papel para secarme las manos las restregué en mis pantalones. Bah, ya se secarían luego.

-Buen intento, Kinomoto-miré a Rika mientras ella apagaba el cigarro y lo botaba en el basurero.-Buen intento.

-¿Buen intento qué cosa?

-Anda ya, no disimules-rodó los ojos-¿O acaso me vas a decir que quisiste cambiar por qué sí? No lo sé, porque de repente tus hormonas femeninas quisieron actuar-bufó-Eres patética.

-¿Patética? ¡No soy patética!-me molestó como me dijo. A cualquiera le molestaría que le dijeran eso.

-Créeme Kinomoto, lo eres.-le miré directamente a los ojos y no pude ver nada más. No pude ver esa mirada que tenía Rika cuando pequeña, cuando éramos amigas. No pude ver ningún deje de humanidad en ella, rencor, rabia... ¿Dolor? No lo sé, tal vez, pero no había nada positivo.

Nada.

¿Es que acaso le hice algo realmente malo sin darme cuenta? ¿Le hice daño y seguí con mi vida como ahora?

-¿Qué es Sasaki?-mi pregunta le desconcertó-¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te hice?-Quería saberlo, qué fue. O qué es.

-¿Y tienes el descaro para preguntarme eso? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?-rodó los ojos mientras se ponía derecha.

-Pero dime-insistí-Dime ¿Qué fue?

-¿Me preguntas por qué te odio? Por favor, no seas cínica-Rika se fue dejándome con la duda ahí, sin ser resuelta. Cerró la puerta de golpe, el goteo de la llave mal cerrada fue mi única compañía.

Nada, no podía entender absolutamente nada.

Nunca le había hecho daño, eso creo al menos.

-¡Sakura!-me sobresalté abandonando mis pensamientos. Miré la puerta que hace unas horas Rika había cerrado de golpe y que ahora era abierta por una sonriente Tomoyo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡Te has demorado años! Hikaru está diciendo que se llevará tus cosas sino sales ahora-soltó una risa y la seguí. Terada estaba apoyado en la pared mirando el techo y rodó los ojos en cuanto me vio.

-¡Al fin! Pensé que habías decidido terminar con tu vida-exageró. Empezamos a caminar para abandonar el Instituto.

-Hikaru ha propuesto que vayamos al cine en la tarde...-me comentó Tomoyo de forma alegre.

-Pero a mí no me gusta ir al cine-bufé e hice un mohín.

-Es que ahora te va a gustar, te apuesto a que ni sabes qué película está en cartelera-dijo Hikaru pasando un brazo por sobre mis hombros y me encogí en ellos.

-Lo ignoro totalmente.-confesé y el se rió.

-The Perks of Being a Wallflower-sentí cómo el corazón me dejaba de latir.

-¿The Perks of Being a Wallflower?-pregunté emocionada-¿De Stephen Chbosky?

-Ajá, de él mismo.

-¡Oh, qué emoción! ¡Me leí ese libro como mil veces!-chillé.

-Y eso no nos extrañaría. ¿Y qué dices? Pasamos por ti entonces-le asentí a Tomoyo.-A las siete entonces... ¡No!-Tomoyo gritó y con Terada le miramos expectantes.- Hikaru tú llega a las siete donde Sakura, yo llegaré a las seis-sonrió.

-¿Por qué?-no entendía para qué. Si llegaba antes no me daría tiempo para jugar un poco.

-¡Pues para ponerte bella, divina y hermosa!-rodé los ojos. Debí imaginarlo, mi rostro debe ser todo un poema por la risa estridente de Terada.

-Está bien, me parece-Terada me pasó la mochila y sin detenerme a pensar en su peso me la eché al hombro.-Entonces guapas, nos vemos a las siete.

-Nos vemos entonces-sonreí y Terada se adelantó corriendo hacia la entrada del Instituto. En unos minutos ya no lo pudimos ver más, Tomoyo soltó una risa que me daba indicios que no iba a ser una tarde muy tranquila que digamos.-¿Me harás sufrir?-le cuestioné de inmediato y Tomoyo movió la mano como si alejara un mosquito.

-No tonta, solo te ayudaré a escoger tu ropa y veré que hacemos con tu peinado...-dijo observando mi cabello que estaba tomado en ese moño flojo.

-Pero puedo llevar este mismo, da igual...-

-No, no, no. No permitiré que vayas con el mismo peinado para dos ocasiones distintas.-negó como si fuera lo más terrible que pudiera hacerme. Me encogí de hombros resignandome, al fin de cuentas, Tomoyo siempre conseguía lo que quería. Solté un bostezo mientras escuchaba la voz lejana de mi amiga que no sabía que decidir que ponerse, o mejor aún, que elegir para mí. Al menos me conformaba con saber que no usaría tacones de dos metros ni faldas vaporosas, era algo bueno. Seguimos caminando juntas, ahora en silencio, Tomoyo estaba teniendo uno de esos silencios donde pensaba que tenía que hacer de forma minuciosa para que todo saliera perfecto. Pasamos enfrente de una cancha publica y pude ver a varios de nuestro Instituto jugando baloncesto, y sin fijarme mucho, pude ver a Hiraguizawa.

-Mira, ahí está tú estúpido-le dije a Tomoyo quién salió de sus pensamientos y miró disimuladamente a la cancha. Se sonrojó levemente y se perdió en el espacio. La cara de estúpida enamorada estaba ahí, incrustada en su rostro. Rodé los ojos y miré de forma disimulada a Hiraguizawa. Bah, no tiene nada de especial. Quizás por eso le gusta a Tomoyo. Giré un poco y pude encontrarme con otra mirada, una mucho más penetrante.

Li.

Le sostuve la mirada lo más que pude hasta que cruzamos la cancha, me dejó con una sensación extraña y negué con la cabeza. Miré a Tomoyo quién miraba al suelo de forma sonrojada, de forma leve, pero sonrojada al fin y al cabo.

-Que no se te pegue lo estúpida-le comenté mientras paraba.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ida, rodé los ojos.

-Nada, nada. Nos vemos-me despedí de ella, noté que le costó salir de su trance para ver que llegamos al punto donde nos separábamos. Me sonrió mientras se despedía y seguí caminando cuando ella dobló por su lado. Bastaron cinco minutos para llegar a casa, me saqué los zapatos y noté que la casa estaba en sumo silencio.-¿Toya?-llamé a mi hermano, esperando alguna burla o algo, pero solo encontré el silencio. De seguro estaba trabajando.

Dejé la mochila en el sillón y me fui a hacer algo para comer, no encontré nada que me llamara la atención, así que me hice un "poco" de cereal con yoghourt. Me senté en el sillón y prendí el televisor, pasé de largo los programas faranduleros y me quedé mirando una película estadounidense, ni bien sé de que trataba, pero era eso o ver programas infantiles. Y definitivamente yo no estaba interesada en ver Los Backyardigans.

Dejé el cuenco en la mesa de centro y me acosté en el sillón, veía la película sin verla. Las voces se me hacían lejanas y no bastaron diez minutos para caer dormida.

* * *

Apenas entré a la casa tiré el bolso al suelo y fui al refrigerador por un refresco. Abrí una botella y dejé que el agua me refrescara. Sentí pasos y murmullos, otra vez me iban a pedir algo, y como siempre, yo no se los iba a negar.

-Ve tú.

-No, anda tú.

-¡Te toca a ti! Yo fui la última vez.

-No, yo fui la última vez.

-¿Ocurre algo chicas?-pregunté algo divertido al ver sus rostros de pasmo.-¿Fuutie? ¿Fanren?-mis dos hermanas pequeñas vacilaron un poco y negaron energéticamente con la cabeza. Fuutie y Fanren son mis hermanas de cinco años, mellizas. Mientras que antes de ellas viene Shiefa con doce años y Feimei con catorce años. Sí, siempre he crecido rodeado de hermanas pequeñas, pero siendo sincero Fuutie y Fanren son más tiernas y buenas que Shiefa y Feimei cuando tenían cinco y siete años respectivamente. me agaché a la altura de ellas-¿Y bien?-Fuutie movió la cabeza de forma vacilante, haciendo que sus pequeñas coletas se movieran. Arrugó un poco la nariz marcando sus pecas y miró a Fanren.

-Bueno...-tanteó Fanren.

-Queremosiralcine-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo de forma muy rápida y miraron al suelo.

-¿Qué cosa?-no les había entendido nada-Díganlo más lento.

-Queremos ir al cine-respondió más lento Fanren.

-Onii-chan, sabemos que te pedimos varias cosas. Pero Feimei nos echó de su pieza en cuanto se lo íbamos a pedir-fruncí el ceño ante ello. Era cierto que Feimei andaba más extraña, más arisca. Como si algo le hubiera pasado, pero no creo que sea eso. Debe ser la edad.

-¿Y qué quieren ir a ver?-cuestioné y ellas sonrieron felizmente, comenzaron a dar saltos pequeños y chillidos.

-¡La nueva película de princesas!-rodé los ojos disimuladamente. Perfecto, no me importaba del todo tener que pasarme dos horas y media viendo una historia de princesas si mis hermanas querían verla.

-Bien, vayan a limpiarse antes que nada. Yo me iré a duchar e iremos ¿Vale?

-¡Vale!-respondieron las dos asintiendo enérgicamente y corrieron a su habitación. Tomé el bolso y subí las escaleras, pasé por afuera del cuarto de Feimei y noté que tenía la música a todo volumen, la habitación de Shiefa estaba abierta y dormía perezosamente con un libro en las manos. Negué con la cabeza y fui a mi habitación, el aroma a chocolate me inundó. Tomé de inmediato una de las barras que estaban en el velador y me tiré en la cama antes de empezar a engullir aquella tableta.

Eriol había estado ido desde que Daidouji le exigió que fueran juntos a un baile. Baile del que recién me enteraba hoy día. ¿De qué trataba? No sé. ¿Cuándo sería? Tampoco lo sé. ¿Con quién iré?

No sé.

Moví la cabeza, como si eso hiciera que los pensamientos se fueran, me paré de golpe y terminé de engullir la tableta de chocolate. Saqué una toalla del clóset dispuesto a darme una ducha para salir con mis hermanas pequeñas. Antes de entrar al baño noté como Feimei gritaba bajo la música.

-Loca-y entré al baño.

* * *

-Sakura...-me removí-Sakura, despierta. Son las seis veinte.-Abrí un ojo, y vi a Tomoyo cerca mío. Asentí y volví acostarme, escuché su bufido-Vamos tenemos que ir al cine-¿Cine? ¡Cine! ¡The perks of Being a Wallflower! Me senté de forma rápida en el sillón y me dolió la cabeza.

-¿Qué hora dices qué es?-pregunté mientras me restregaba las manos en los ojos.

-Las seis veinte, ya subí a tu pieza, te dejé la ropa en la cama. ¡Anda a bañarte!-me ordenó y asentí. La miré y vi que andaba distinta a como andaba en la mañana. Lucía un vestido verde claro, andaba con varias pulseras y su cabello largo iba en forma de bucles _(T. Outfit 2)_ Miré sus pies y suspiré. No entendía como podía andar siempre con tacones.

-Me iré a bañar-le dije y me levanté.

-Yo estaré viendo la televisión-sonrió-Si te demoras, no importa, yo le abro a Hikaru-asentí y noté que la habitación de Toya estaba cerrada. ¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué no ha llegado? Me encogí de hombros, apenas entré a mi habitación miré la ropa de reojo que me dejó Tomoyo en la cama, nada extraño. _(S. Outfit 2)_ Tomé una toalla y me adentré al baño. Una ducha de agua fría para despertarme, pero a los segundos la cambié a agua caliente, y así estuve, jugando entre las dos mientras me bañaba. Salí a los diez minutos, no era de esas que se quedaban bajo el chorro por media hora. Me envolví en la tolla, me sequé de forma rápida y envolví mi cabello. Me coloqué rápidamente la ropa y llamé a Tomoyo para que me ayudara con el cabello. Subió a los minutos, me secó el pelo de forma rápida. Sacó un listón de su bolso crema y me tomó todo el cabello en una simple cola alta.

-Arremángate-me dijo mirando las mangas del suéter. Las subí hasta los codos.-Mucho mejor.-me inspeccionó el rostro-Estás bien así, nada de maquillaje.-se encogió de hombros-Total es una salida de amigos.

Bajamos al primer piso mientras le escribía una nota a Toya de que iba a salir, la pegué en la nevera, el primer lugar donde Toya acudía cuando llegaba del trabajo y sonó el timbre.

-¡Yo abro!-le asentí a Tomoyo aunque no pudiera verme. Salí de la cocina y Terada estaba en la puerta sonriendo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Estás...mh...-pareció pensarlo y solté una risa-bien. Muy bien-se rió.

-Y tú estás... Bueno-lo inspeccioné, andaba con unos simples jeans y una polera, llevando encima una camisa manga corta-Como siempre, formal-rodé los ojos.

-Soy un ejemplo para los alumnos pequeños, tengo que estar siempre formal-replicó.

-Vale, vale. Pero que no estamos en el Instituto ¿Ya?-se rió con gracia Tomoyo.

Antes de cerrar la puerta escuché pasos en la escalera, me giré.

-¡Sakura!-era Toya. ¿Acaso estaba durmiendo que no me había sentido? Toya bajó por completo las escaleras y me miró detenidamente, fijándome en mis ropas. Oh, no. Alguien estaba en problemas y no era yo...

-Fue Tomoyo-la culpé de inmediato.

-¡Traidora!-se quejó.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas vestida de esa forma?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos-Y con ése mocoso-se refirió a Terada.

-Siempre es un placer volver a verte-sonrió Terada.

-Aléjate de mi hermana.

-Cuando ella guste-rodé los ojos. Ya iban a comenzar a pelear, como siempre.

-Bueno, iré al cine-le respondí y Toya dejó de mirar a Terada para mirarme a mí.

-No me pediste permiso-noté algo que me desconcertó. Me acerqué lentamente a mi hermano quién me miró desconcertado por mi acción.

-¿Por qué tienes labial?-abrió los ojos de forma repentina. Miré las escaleras, alguien estaba ahí y yo no me había dado cuenta. Nakuru se estaba arreglando el cabello con las manos y me miró avergonzada.-Creo que no soy yo la que tiene que dar explicaciones-noté que Toya tragó saliva.

Alguien estaba en problemas, y no era yo.

* * *

_¡Ya son 204 reviews! Ustedes son las mejores *-*_

_The Perks of Being a Wallflower (Las ventajas de ser un invisible/marginado) de Stephen Chbosky es un libro (Y película, con Emma Watson de co-protagonista) que a mi juicio, es muy, pero MUY buena, se las recomiendo un cien por ciento. Los actores principales son Logan Lerman, Emma Watson y Ezra Miller. _

_Con respecto al capítulo cuatro "Entre propiedades y cambios" Sí, soy una fanática de Harry Potter y Los Juegos del Hambre. _

_Me demoré en actualizar. Sí, lo sé. Me quieren matar, pero creo que me quieren. Umh, eso no lo sé. Pero muchos problemas. Muchos! Problemas con el weón insoportable de la pareja de mi mamá, con mi mamá que se le olvida que soy su hija por estar con su pareja, con ex-amigos, con una tipa que se cree la raja y pasa a llevar a los demás, peor que Rika. Sí, peor que Rika. Entre entrevistas de trabajo a medio sol y encontré uno afortunadamente, en un Telepizza pero es muy ajetreado. En serio estoy muy mal chicas, voy a estar en tratamiento con un psicólogo, ahora hice un esfuerzo por actualizar, pero no quería hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo estando así, tan deprimida, espero que comprendan si me demoro. **No dejaré la historia**, eso téngalo por seguro, pero en estos momentos no me siento capaz de escribir. Creo que escribiría puras tragedias, y esa no es la idea. _

_¡Pero tengo una buena noticia! Ya estoy matriculada en la Universidad (: Estoy en la U. San Sebastián, ni mala, ni buena. Neutral, y no pude estar en Veterinaria, quedé pero afuera de la Capital y no había plata para ello :/ Así que estoy estudiando Educación Diferencial. ¡Soy feliz! En fin, solo quería compartir mi poquito de felicidad con ustedes xd_

_Gracias a BellKris Cullen, MarianUchiha, Kagome555m, R-Karolyna, July1anime, Neko Lila, Twilight-Love1694, Elfenixenllamas, anaiza18, the mystic poetry, moon86, xIshisu-chanx, Getsukei, Maru-chan1296, Edita-Li, RocKath Girl, Karenkavam, noo-sama, Raven Sakura, InsuaRominaAndrea, Tsuki Annie Kazami, Galletita anonima, zecy555, ShizukonoCata, Mikan-chan18, Patty81medina, SyaoSaku88, Chikanime, Klaudia-de-Malfoy, March, Karypheebs, Alice-Vampiiritah-Cullen (Siempre me complica escribir tu nick :c), Sofiq Trinidad, Lina, AlinaSashaKinomoto, ColorsInTheSky, ferdita99, Luisa, Miss Cerezo, Izaku-chan, Sango-Tsunade, Saku Swan, Sofía Trinidad, Guest xD, vaneMs14, pao, mcviales, Akari Poulain y PJ. **¡Sois las mejores!**_

_¿Qué creen que sucederá entre Sakura y Toya? _

_¿Se encontrará Syaoran a los demás en el cine?_

_¿Cuáles son sus expectativas del baile? _

_¿Saben? Ni yo lo sé xDDD _

_**¡Cuídense mucho! Besitos! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!**_

_**PD: No odien a Hikaru, es un amor de personaje, influirá mucho y lo terminarán amando *-* **_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**Señorita Frutilla (Sí, cambié de nick xD) **_


End file.
